Ripagem em Conjunto  VDF
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM. Ripadores muito loucos tentaram fazer uma parceria e investiram em uma fic do D-E-M-O. Um monte de Mary Sues perfeitas e Marotos fodões, Dippet morto e acabado, rixas desnecessárias e made in seriados teens americanos. Não repita isso em casa.
1. Sues do Além, parte um

_**NOTA DO SEMU: Ripagem original do DeviantArt, no profile dos Vingadores do Fandom. Aguardem novas ripagens em conjunto! **_

_**Beijos, Vovó.**_

**Ripagem em conjunto - parte 1**

**[Chefe: RIPAGEM EM CONJUNTO COM O GRUPO DE RIPAGENS "SEGUIDORES DA MÃE MUNDA". DIVIRTAM-SE!]**

**Título original:** Feliz dia do Sirius **[Céci: Apelido pro No Pants Day?]**  
**Autora:** Miss Pads  
**Link:** .net/s/2400867/1/Feliz_dia_do_Sirius **(Vovó: E quem seria idiota de ler a original?) (Gareth: Run for your lives!) [Apolo: O dia em que Siri vai ser a dancing queen! o/][Céci: A original que é o loosho. Nós somos todos bostas.]**  
Cap um feliz dia do sirius... **[Céci: Letra maiúscula? Espaçamento? Quebra de linha? NÃO, NÃO, NÃO SE JOGUEM! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ...] {Don: Quê, quê, quê? *infarta*}**

Disclamer: **(Gareth: PUTA QUE PARIU, ELA ERROU ISSO! #se joga numa câmara cheia de propano#)[Céci: Sempre lembro do Fautão com seu famoso RECLAMES DO PLIM PLIM.]** nenhuns dos personagens originais me pertencem,**(Gareth: Essa oração foi a pior que eu já vi na vida toda. SÉRIO.)[Apolo: NENHUNS.] {Don: CARAY, O QUE EU ESTOU FAZENDO AQUI! SO-COR-RO!}** só a rach e a cele que pertencem a mim e a minha amiga gabi **(Vovó: Mary Sues, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Safadas!)[Céci: Todas podem ser tratadas como meros objetos sexuais, já que a PORRA DA PRIMEIRA LETRA MAIUSCULA RESOLVEU DAR UMA VOLTINHA.] {Don: Ai, Céci, não lembra, não lembra...}** respectivamente eu rach e ela cele **{Don: Ah, vocês são as personagens?}**o resto é tudo da tia Jô, eu adoraria ter o Almofadinhas e o Aluado pra mim pra poder dar **(Vovó: UI!)(Gareth: Olha o nível!)[Apolo: "Pra mim poder dar!"... RELEIAM ISSO! "PRA MIM PODER DAR." PUTA QUE PARIU.][Céci: Dica: A Mãe Munda tem um estoque de consolos de ouro que eu sei!]** pra gabi mas eu não posso então é isso aí. **[Apolo: ÇUAÍ.] {Don: Quê, açaí?}**

N/A: A idéia do dia do Sirius me veio na cabeça quando eu estava assistindo ( de novo ) a um episódio de the O.C. **(Vovó: Duduardo feelings.) (Gareth: Ih... Vai dar merda...)[Apolo: Ah mano, tá de brincadeira comigo...][Céci: Ou seria... THE OOC? #fail] {Don: Já vi que isso vai ser bom! -n}** aquele em que o Seth inventa o Chrismikah ( mistura do natal o feriado cristão com o hanukah op feriado judeu.)**[Céci: PQP, era um gênio, ein? E no mesmo dia ele fez o que além disso? Inventou a pipoca de microondas?] {Don: Sasenhora...}** a eu tava assistindo e pensando no sirius **(Vovó: Cadê a poha da letra maiúscula?)[Céci: O.C. é nome de filme pornô?] {Don: Bom saber que os erros ortográficos não incomodam só a mim.}** ( pra variar ) **[Apolo: E eu aqui pensando na Beyonce, E AGORA?] {Don: E eu estou pensando na macarronada da minha mãe, E DAÍ?}** e me veio a idéia um dia do sirius ia ser foda pra kct **(Vovó: Que vocabulário chulo!) (Gareth: É assim que você vai me convencer a ler a fic, com esse vocabulário LINDO? Haha, adorei a piada.)[Apolo: ! *rindo da própria desgraça*][Céci: SUMEMO, MANO, SE LIGA NO EFEITO!] {Don: *olha desesperado*}** então aqui estou eu escrevendo essa fic e esperando receber comentários de meus leitores queridos... **(Vovó: Ela foi ao banheiro, defecou, olhou pra obra e disse: Olha, isso tem cara de fic! #leva uma machadada de Gareth#)(Gareth: Vovó, sua plagiadora de merda! Essa frase é minha!)[Apolo: Então, pode ser ripagens dos seus ripadores queridos? :D][Céci: Pode ser uma catarrada minha? Juro que ela é valiosa!] {Don: Se vocês realmente gostasse dos leitores, nem teria escrito, pra começar...}**

N/A 2: A fic é minha então eu posso usar o meu universo alternativo se acalmem é em hogwarts sim mas aki o rabicho não vai existir o/ **(Vovó: UA, pressinto tragédia.)[Céci: Aqui também tem que ter pulseirinha pra entrar? #putafaltadesacanagem]{Don¹: Por que ela criou uma N/A 2 com UMA FRASE?} {Don²: Por que ela insiste em ignorar letras maiúsculas?} {Don:³ Por que não há vírgulas nessa frase?} {Don (pra finalizar): Por que eu ainda não saí correndo?}**

Feliz dia do Sirius...?**[Céci: tá, galera, DECLARO AGORA que o dia 15 DE MAIO é o dia do VAI TOMAR NO CU.] {*Don sai cantando a musiquinha junto com a Eliana*}**

Para um grande dia um grande começo... **(Vovó: Não diria isso se fosse você...) (Gareth: '... meio e fim...')[Apolo: É, porque quando eu recebi essa fic já tava imaginando que o meu não ia ser o mais PRAZEROSO... u.u'][Céci: E, como vovó La Fontaine dizia, para grandes picas, camisinha XGG.] {Don: Gente, IMAGINEM A AVÓ DA CÉCI! Hahahahahahaha! *ignorando a vírgula que a autora engoliu*}**

**[Apolo liga a vitrola e põe um LP do Barry White.] {*Don e Artie dançam*}**

Era dia 16 de março e o salão da grifinória **(Vovó: Caráio.) (Gareth: Tománocu.)[Apolo: SEIS DIAS PRO MEU ANIVERSÁRIO! VAMOS ABANDONAR ESSA FIC E COMEMORAR!]Céci: Vai ter o lance de 'quem chegar primeiro pega o Apolo' de novo, Appy? HAHAHAH] {Don: HAHAHAHAHA, Céci... Ele não precisa dessa desculpa pra sair pegando todo mundo por aí. }** estava infestado de gente, **(Gareth: Ótimo, gente agora é infestação. #bebendo alvejante de roupas#)** era sábado e agora sairia o resultado de quem fora escolhido para entrar na equipe de quadribol no lugar de Halley Fellows **(Vovó: Saúde.)[Céci: Nossa, Paramore Feelings. (?)] {Don: Tipo, amigos do cometa Halley?}** que havia caído da vassoura de uma altura de uns 40 metros e ficado traumatizada **(Vovó: Traumatizada fiquei eu depois desse 'grifinoria'.)[Apolo: Nem conheço, to pouco me fodendo pra essa personagem.][Céci: Ela SÓ ficou traumatizada? Caralho!] {Don¹: Halley é uma garota?} {Don²: A vassoura tem 40 metros de altura? O Ben iria adorar! Hahahahahaha!}**, muitos alunos do segundo ao sétimo ano fizeram teste para a vaga de artilheira mas somente uma pessoa ia ser consagrada. **(Vovó: Relação candidato por vaga, nós sabemos o que é isso, não precisa desenhar.) (Gareth: E eu aqui, pensando que MIL ocupariam UMA vaga. Que tonta sou!)[Apolo: Aposto que o Lupin se candidatou, esse adoraria ser artilheirA.][Céci: Puta falta de sacanagem!] {Don: Consagrada? Ela ia fazer parte de uma equipe ou de um convento?}**

Rachel Emilly Potter Davis **(Vovó: Nome de pobre soberbo, fatão.) (Gareth: Mania bizarra dos autores trash Nº1: Colocar nomes enormes e incompreensíveis em suas Mary Sues.)[Apolo: "Raquel Catilce Málvia Kelly Emilly Potter Davis, pra ser mais exata."]**, mais conhecida como Rach, era uma garota de 17 anos, cabelos castanhos e com cachos bem definidos, **[Apolo: Coisa fake, mano.][Céci: Peruca.]** olhos castanhos esverdeados e um sorriso maroto dando a evidência que ela viera de uma geração de Potters **(Vovó: E eu jurando que ela era prima do Dobby.) (Gareth: Primeiro; Cachos? De uva? Segundo; CastanhoS esverdeados? Menina, vai estudar. Terceiro; Mania bizarra dos autores trash Nº 2: Colocar 'maroto' em TUDO, só pra dar um ar de fodão nos personagens.)[Apolo em momento Céci: Queria conhecer o Potters, ele deve ser um cara legal!][Céci: legal que TODO MUNDO ACHA que SORRISO MALANDRO é TRAÇO GENÉTICO. NÃO É, PORRA.] {Don: Ah, porque não dava pra perceber que ela era Potter pelo SOBRENOME, mas pelo SORRISO MAROTO! Aliás, Sorriso Maroto não é um grupo de pagode? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!/viajei}**, a maluca extrovertida, **[Apolo: Que eu tenho CERTEZA de que vou querer fuzilar em alguns parágrafos.][Céci: Aquela do TV Cruj? #anos90feelings] {Don: Ah, minha adolescência, Céci!}** acordava nesse momento e percebia que era a única que havia dormido até àquela hora. **(Gareth: Crase empregada MUITO mal. Menina, vai estudar. (2))[Céci: De alunos nessa budega, ela fora A ÚNICA a acordar atrasada. Puta coisa fake.] {Don: Como a Gareth disse, "até àquela" é forte! Ai, meus rins!}**

Célebes Hansen Black Winslet **(Vovó: Quem?) (Gareth: O que foi que eu disse? Mãe Gareth, tô dizendo.)[Apolo: Hansen = Hanseníase. Black = Sirius Black (dependendo da época, Jacob Black) e Winslet = Kate Winslet, a atriz. MANDA MAIS UMA QUE EU MATO NO PEITO!][Apolo (2): E... CÉLEBES? Tipo nasceu e a mãe falou: "ELA NASCEU COM CÉLEBES, DOUTOR?"][Céci: APOSTO QUE ELA ENTROU PRO TIME SE APROVEITANDO DAS COTAS PARA NEGROS! *Black, negros, cotas, ham ham ham? #fail*] {Don: Se for de Jacob Black, EU JURO QUE ABANDONO A FIC! E não tinha uma boyband nos anos 90 que era Hanson? De repente, ela tirou Hansen daí...}**, ou só Cele, era uma das amigas de Rach, cabelos pretos que nem o breu e bem lisos com a franja comprida caindo sobre o rosto **(Vovó: Emuxinha desatualizada.) (Gareth: Que nem O breu? Amor, breu é escuridão, algo não material, logo você não devia usar o artigo. Menina, vai estudar. (3))[Céci: Era a Violet dos INCRIVEIS.] {Don: Céci anda assistindo muito desenho animado!}** e os olhos azuis muito claros e a pele quase alva, **[Apolo: A pele não chegava a ser branca, era praticamente uma encardida.] {Don: Era a Cascuda.}** a amiga calma do grupo. **[Apolo: Grupo esse que é composto por DUAS pessoas.][Céci: Qual grupo? Narcóticos Anônimos? DUDUARDO, É VOCÊ? *-*] {Don: Nossa, eu enfarto ser for ele... E não lembra que eu tenho que ripar a N.A. Recomenda, mas prometi a mim mesmo que riparia todos os capítulos.}** Cele estava sentada na cama divagando **(Vovó: Li 'cavalgando', sério.) (Gareth: Mania bizarra dos autores trash 3: Neologismos escrotos.)[Apolo: TAMBÉM LI "CAVALGANDO"! KAUKAKUAUKUKAUK!][Céci: NOSSA, LI CAVALGANDO TAMBÉM. AIUHDUIHDUISAHDUIHDUIHSDUI] {Don¹: Divagando e ouvindo Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds, com certeza.} {Don²: A galerinha aqui está enxergando que é UMA BELEZA!}** em seus pensamentos **{Don: "divagando em seus pensamentos"? Que tipo de DORGAS ela (ou a autora) está usando?}**com a toalha na mão obviamente esperando que Lily saísse do banheiro. **[Apolo: Mano, to cansado dessas fics, sério. SEMPRE tem o grupinho feminino composto por três ou quatro personagens estereotipadas que vão conflitar com os marotos, e no fim de 200 episódios TODOS se apaixonarão, CADA UMA POR UM (exatamente), nada de uma menina se apaixonar pelo mesmo maluco, etc. Ah, além disso, a autora SEMPRE se camufla em uma das personagens (que ela descreve sendo parecida com alguma cantora pop teen) e inventa uma outra personagem igualmente cantora-pop pra encarnar a melhor amiga dela. QUE-MERDA. Não existe mais criatividade no fandom. Eu reclamava de Melação Magnética mas pelo menos tinha um enredo melhorzinho.][Apolo (2): TÁ BOM, ARTÊMIS, TO INDO TOMAR MARACUJINA.][Céci abraça Apolo.] {Don: Amor, traz um copo de maracujina pra mim também, por favor?}[Apolo: Já que você tá sendo tão gentil, eu trago sim. Q KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKKA!] {Don: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, tô ficando cego, confundi você com a sua irmã... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *dá tapa na testa*}**

Lily Marie **{Don: Sue}** Evans, ou simplesmente Lils, era a ultima **{Don: Todas as proparoxítonas são acentuadas, POHA!}**das amigas de Rach, **[Apolo: Essa é boa. A mina não é "outra" amiga da Lily, ela é "a última" das amigas da Lily...][Céci: A menina organizou um CAMPEONATO, tá ligado. Fez um pódio FAIL.]** essa era ruiva com os cabelos lisos que formavam delicados cachos nas pontas, **[Apolo: É, a galera capricha no penteado.][Céci: Na minha época, principalmente durante as provas, as pessoas andavam sempre descabeladas, suadas, nojentas...]** tinha os olhos verdes extremamente vivos parecendo duas esmeraldas **(Vovó: Diga que os olhos se pareciam com esmeraldas e esqueça o 'verdes'. Simples assim.)[Céci: E deixar o TWILIGHT FEELINGS de lado, Vovo? NUUUUUNCA!] {Don: Só eu imaginei a garota com os olhos arregalados?}**, a monitora esquentadinha, **(Gareth: Esquentadinha = fogosa, né? Pode assumir, a gente deixa.)** que estava nesse momento definitivamente tomando banho. **[Apolo: Que bom, se não a garota que está cavalgando na porta do banheiro está perdendo seu tempo.][Céci: Jura que ela não tava jogando stripe poker embaixo do chuveiro?] {Don: Que bom que você esclareceu, eu não ia agüentar morrer com essa dúvida... ¬¬}**

Bom dia Cele. **(Vovó: Bom dia, vírgula!) {Don: Isso aê, Vovó!}** – Cumprimentou Rachel acordando a amiga de seu transe.

Oi, bom dia Rach **(Vovó: Achei que fosse dia do Sirius. Só falta o dia do Monstro.)[Céci: "E aí, como vai o Ross? Monica, Chandler, Joey, Phoebe...?"] {Don: Para de assistir TV, Céci! Hahahahahahahahahaha! (eu falo, mas assisto mais do que ela)}**, você finalmente acordou, os meninos vieram aí, é eles vieram não me pergunte como **(Vovó: Como diabos esses caras entraram no dormitório feminino? Isso, esqueçam a sabedoria dos quatro fundadores! #surta#)(Gareth: ... Nádegas a declarar.)[Apolo: E vieram visitar o triozinho mais-que-popular de meninas OCs QImenosum pra que?][Céci: Tá uma coisa meio Smeaggle, na real... "Meu precioso! Sim, meu precioso..."] {Don: Tudo o que eu consigo dizer é que as construções das frases estão realmente... Nossa, estou sem palavras.}**, mas afinal eles são os marotos. **[Céci: Isso tá parecendo merchan em novela das oito, naboua. "Meu computador invade os arquivos públicos e é capaz de materializar tudo o que eu penso! Afinal, ele é um HP 97398137891!"] {Don: Só faltou a piscada pra câmera!}** –Cele explicou ao ver a cara que Rach fizera quando ela disse "os meninos vieram aí". – Eles vieram aí pa dizer que... **(Vovó: Vocabulário made in favela.) [Apolo: "...pa dize que vão faze um corre lá prus lado da Praia Grandi ta ligada, vamo discola uma grana pra faze o churras na laji semana que vem..."][Céci: "Eu tava lá cus trafincânti puquê eu ATOOOORON, ATOOORON PERIGON!"] {Don: , só me resta rir dessa desgraça.}** – Cele parou de falar àquela hora **(Gareth: Falo PARA a hora? Menina, vai estudar. (4))[Céci: Coisas abstratas na verdade são concretas e tem alma, você não sabia, Gareth? –n] {Don: O tio Voldão acharia um luxo fazer uma Horcrux com a HORA. Até porque, não há como destruí-la, ou há?}** pra fazer suspense, coisa que ela sabia fazer era deixar a galera na expectativa, afinal ela era quem narrava as partidas de quadribol. **(Vovó: E o que isso vai fazer pra mudar minha vida?)[Apolo: Nossa, acabei de dormir com os olhos abertos.][Céci: Quem é Sir Conan Doyle perto desse poço de mistério?] {Don: Abalou as estruturas da minha vida! –não}**

Que o que? **[Apolo: QUE O QUE O CARALHO!][Apolo (2): A autora não conhece uma coisa chamada TRAVESSÃO?] {Don: "Quê" digo eu e com acento! QUÊ?}** Fala logo**{Don: VÍRGULA.]** Cele**{Don¹: VÍRGULA.} {Don²: POR QUE OS ATORES TRASH NUNCA CONSEGUEM MARCAR O VOCATIVO COM VÍRGULA, ALGUÉM ME DIZ?}** se quer ma matar do coração! **(Vovó: Gaguinho feelings.) (Gareth: Quem é Se? Personagem novo?)[Apolo: CARALHA.][Céci: Seu coração tá muito mal então, amiga.] {Don: *desesperado com o nível da fic*}** – Pediu a outra não era a toa que ela era considerada a mais ansiosa do grupo. **[Apolo: Ta bom, XIU.][Céci: Pô, legal! (y)] {Don: POHA, AUTORA, DÁ PRA CONTROLAR A SUA ANSIEDADE E COLOCAR AS VÍRGULAS, PQP?}**

Que você conseguiu, a vaga da Halley é sua! – Disse a outra pulando da cama e dando um abraço na amiga. **(Gareth: Aparentemente os travessões foram levados a um campo de concentração.) {Don: Daqui há 76 anos, você dá uma passada aqui que a gente conversa... #cometaHalleyfeelings}**

Serio! Caraca Merlin **(Vovó: Shit. Foda-se Cele.) (Gareth: Mary Sue from Rio!)[Apolo: ! Totalmente from Rio.][Céci: Então é esse o primeiro nome do Merlim? EU SEMPRE QUIS SABER, OMG, FANFICS TRASHS REALIZANDO MEUS SONHOS!]** eu sou artilheira da grifinória ahhhhh **(Gareth: NC? Que nojo!)[Céci: O negocio aqui ficou cinético, já tá começando a gemer de felicidade...] {Don: Beeeeeeeeee, ceeeeeeee,...}** espera até o Chris ficar sabendo disso. **{Don: Everybody Hates Chris.}**– Christopher (Chris) era irmão de Rach que se formara em Hogwarts dois anos atrás quando ela passara pro sexto ano, e que agora jogava na seleção de quadribol da Inglaterra como artilheiro. **(Vovó: Eu pensei que o Chris morava no Brooklin ...(FAIL)#Leva chute#)[Apolo: Pergunta: EU PERGUNTEI QUEM É CHRIS?][Céci: Copa do mundo chegando, saquei.] {Don: A Vovó adivinhou a minha piada! (eu escrevi na frente, mas ela ripou primeiro)}**

Esperar até o Chris fica sabendo de que? **[Céci: "Que todo mundo odeia o Chris!" #fail] {Don: Você também, Céci? Juro que não li antes!}** – Perguntou Lily que saiu do banheiro com uma toalha amarrada ao corpo e outra no cabelo.

Que EU RACHEL EMILLY POTTER DAVIS **(Vovó: Não, eu Davy Jones.) (Gareth: Unga buga, eu Gareth, você tapada, unga!)[Céci: "TE ACEITO PARA AMÁ-LA E RESPEITÁ-LA NA SAÚDE E NA DOENÇA..."] {Don: O primeiro nome dela é "EU"?}** entrei para o time de quadribol da grifinória no lugar da Halley. **(Vovó: Entre no poço de ignorância sem fim desta fic OU no time de baseball dos Telletubies.) (Gareth: Só se for no da 'grifinória' mesmo...)[Apolo: Na minha época tinha gente mais respeitável no time da Grifs...]** – Respondeu Rach abraçando a amiga aos pulos.

Rach calma, calma Rach pelo amor de Merlin! Minha toalha vai cair! – Gritava ruiva desesperada. **(Vovó: Comofas/ O que significa 'gritava ruiva'? O grito era vermelho?) (Gareth: Ele tava menstruando, Vovó.) {Don: Nossa, o que é isso? Até onde vai a decadência do espírito humano? *refletindo*}**

Opa a toalha de quem vai cair? **(Vovó: A toalha eu não sei, mas a sua cabeça(não pensem bobagem)...)** – perguntava um belo rapaz de uns 17 anos, cabelos extremamente pretos e lisos que caiam displicentemente sobre seu belo par de olhos **(Vovó: Sério que ele tinha dois olhos? Shockay!) (Gareth: Que tosco! Falta só ela dizer 'sua única boca'!)[Apolo: Mano, como essas descrições idealizadas dos marotos me irrita...][Céci: Mais ideal que isso só o socialismo utópico.]** acinzentados, o rapaz era alto devia ter uns 1,80 **[Apolo aponta: NA-NI-CO. KAAAAAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK!][Céci: Apolo, você que é enorme. UIAHSDHASUI] {Don: Qualé, Apolo, eu meço 1,80 m! =p}** e era sarado **(Gareth: Mania bizarra dos autores trash 35254162: achar que HP é Malhação.)[Apolo entrou em depressão.]** o que se via pelo fato dele estar sem camisa, esse cachorro maluco era Sirius Michael **(Gareth: "... Jackson.")[Apolo morreu.][Apolo (2): SIRIUS MICHAEL! KAUUKAKUKAUKAUKAUKAKUAUKAKUA...][Céci: UIASHDUHASDUAHSUDI EURI.] {Don: Não tinha um nome do meio mais bizarro, né? *explode*}** Black. **[Apolo: JURO que eu esse parágrafo todo eu achei que era o James...][Céci: EU TAMBEM. ASIDUHASUIDHAIUS]**

Sirius! SAI DAQUI AGORA! **[Apolo: Isso me lembrou a Skeeter! "Sai daquiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"] {Don: "Ai, ai, ai! Cachorrinho mau!"}**

Calma ae ruivinha **(Gareth: Sirius também é carioca?)[Apolo: Carioca não, MOTOBOY.]** não começa a sua manhã de sábado com a sessão de gritos Lily Evans **(Vovó: 'gritos Lily Evans'. Agora traduza.)[Apolo: Eu li "sessão de grilos".] {Don: Está mais pra sessão de grilos mesmo, Apolo. Muito sem graça...}** não por favor.- Pediu outro rapaz que adentrava o dormitório logo após Sirius, esse com os cabelos também pretos porém extremamente rebeldes, **(#Gareth imagina os cabelos se rebelando na cabeça do moleque#)[Apolo: Rebelião da Febem, mano. QQ] {Don: "QUEREMOS XAMPU!" Ih, não, esses seriam os cabelos do Snape!}** mas um bagunçado charmoso apesar de tudo, esse tinha os olhos iguais os de Rach castanhos porem co **(Gareth: Co?) {Don: A beta deve ter desistido na primeira N/A, o que nós, se tivéssemos juízo, também deveríamos ter feito.}** pequenos traços verdes vindos da íris do olho até a pupila tornando-os olhos um tanto excepcionais mas que ambos possuíam, **[Apolo: É uma frase tão confusa que merece mais uma dose de pinga! *QG faz brinde*] {Don: Nossa, esse barato que a autora fuma deve ser mesmo muito bom...}** só que o rapaz meio que os escondia por trás dos óculos de aros redondos, **{Don: Meio que escondia? Fazia um chaUme, então.}**esse também devia ter seus 1,80 **[Apolo: O ÓCULOS TINHA ESSE TAMANHO?] {Don: Ele malocou seus óculos, London! *sai correndo pra não apanhar*}** pois era do mesmo tamanho do outro **(Gareth: Premio Nobel para a atora. Ela conseguiu deduzir que o garoto tem 1,80 só pelo fato de que ELE É DO MESMO TAMANHO QUE O SIRIUS!) {Don: Nossa, autora, você deduziu isso sozinha, ou pediu ajuda aos universitários?}** e também exibia um físico invejável pois estava este também sem camisa, esse rapaz que exibia agora um sorriso maroto no rosto se chamava James Nathan Potter. **(Vovó: Pela descrição, desculpem a franqueza, mas James parece um bandido.) (Gareth: Mania bizarra dos autores trash 42152165: colocar 'maroto' em TUDO.)[Apolo: JAMES. NATHAN. KUAUKAUKSKUAUKHOFHGPDOKG´DFGISDPHAIDSFHSDSA...] {Don: Acabei de achar um nome do meio mais bizarro do que Michael... Ela estava guardando pro James.}**

Si, Jay será que vocês dois poderiam sair daqui por favor. **(Vovó: Primeiro manda sair como cachorro, depois tenta consertar. Fail, Rach.)[Apolo: Eu tinha entendido que ela disse "sim" em ESPANHOL. Tipo "si, Jay, bamos hacer sexo en la kombi."] {Don: EU TAMBÉM, APOLO! *explode de rir*}** – Pediu Rach calmamente. **(Gareth: Ué, se é um pedido não devia ter um ponto de interrogação, não? Filha, vai estudar. (5)) {*Don não consegue comentar porque teve um ataque de risos com "si, Jay, bamos hacer sexo em la kombi"*}**

Rach você tem noção do que você está pedindo para mim? **(Vovó: Claaaro, ela pediu pra você usar uma tanguinha de onça, rebolar e colocar o vibrador no... #Munda joga um frango preto em Vovó#)** – Perguntou James que estava no paraíso no momento ele era apaixonado pela ruivinha desde o ano passado e a chamava para sair faziam quase três. **(Gareth: Três o que? Milênios?)[Apolo: Nossa, DORMI DE NOVO.] {Don: Estou perdidão na fic. *ainda rindo da piada em espanhol*}**

Bom dia pra você também amor **(Vovó: Ele deu bom dia para um sentimento. #foge de Sirius#) {Don: Como diria aquele cara do Pânico: "huuum, BOIOLA"!}**.- Disse Sirius debochado. – Eu venho aqui na maior boa vontade te dar os parabéns e não ganho nem um beijinho e sim um pedido para ir embora. **(Vovó: Ela não te pediu pra ir embora. Ela te mandou vazar, roubou sua carteira e te mandou tomar no cu, só isso.# Leva um sacode do traficante porque deve muito dinheiro#)[Apolo: Vai tomar no cu, que fic chata ¬¬]**

Calma meu cachorrinho **(Vovó: Zoófila!) (Gareth: 'Vem aqui, que agora eu tô mandando! Vem, meu cachorrinho, a sua dona tá chamando!" #apanha de cinta#)**, é que a Lils tem que trocar de roupa e não Pontas **[Apolo: Ela tem que trocar de roupa e não de pontas! VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE ISSO? q] {Don: Poha, nossas mentes estão conectadas, Apolo, não é possível!}** isso não envolve você olhando, e eu tenho noção sim do que eu estou pedindo a você, mas eu também tenho noção de que se você tiver paciência você não vai demorar para receber isso de bom grado. – Disse Rachel sorrindo maroto. **(Gareth: O que foi que eu disse?)[Apolo: Calma. Vamos raciocinar em conjunto. "mas eu tenho noção de que se você tiver paciência você não vai demorar pra receber isso de bom grado". 1) CADÊ A VÍRGULA, CARALHO? 2) Receber isso de bom grado = A Lily pelada?] {Don: QUE MATRIX!}**

RACHEL! – Gritou Lily. **(Vovó: O que é 'gritou Lily'? Um tipo de futebol praticado por cangurus albinos? #Chupa um picolé de soda cáustica#)(Gareth: #arranca o picolé das mãos de Vovó e dá uma provadinha#)**

Ta bom a gente vai, mas olha você ta me devendo um beijo daqueles quando a gente chegar lá embaixo tá. – Disse Almofadinhas fazendo a famosa cara de cachorro sem dona. **(Vovó: Canil tá aí pra isso.) (Gareth: DonA? Não podia ser donO, não? Homofóbico!)[Apolo: Aham Sirius, senta na cabeça do osso.]{Don: Nádegas a declarar.}**s

Oh vai ser um grande sacrifício viu! **(Vovó: 'sacrifício viu' é uma posição muito praticada pelas operárias da noite de Tijuana. #Munda atira pedras no PC e em Vovó#)** – Disse Rach piscando o olho para ele e o levando em direção a porta do dormitório. **(Gareth: Quando precisamos da crase, ela não aparece. Menina, vai estudar. (6))[Apolo dá voadora na cabeça da OC.]**

**[Chefe: Continua, infelizmente...] {Don: QUÊ? *suando frio*}**

**Don: E precisa comentar?**

Os outros ripadores estão em terapia intensiva.


	2. Sues do Além, parte dois

**Ripagem em conjunto - parte 2**

**(Chefe: Parte 2 de 2 da ripagem em conjunto com o SeMu!)**  
Ruivinha **{Don: Vírgula.}** você tem noção de que era só eu pronunciar um feitiço que essa toalha caía **{Don: Vírgula.}** não tem? **(Vovó: E você tem noção de que eu sei usar uma motosserra e tenho licença para matar?)[Apolo: E a galera leitora tá ligada que em segundos o pintinho do Sirius também cai!] {Don: Ele AVISA ANTES? É muito noob...}** – Disse James se aproximando da ruivinha com os olhos brilhando, como os de um leão faminto que acaba de encontrar uma gazela indefesa. **(Vovó: Zoofilia rules!) (Gareth: Estou sentindo uma tara por animais aqui.) {Don: Ih, mudaram de canal pro Discovery Channel?}**

Ai de se você tentasse Potter, eu te... **(Vovó: "...levaria à loucura fazendo a Coruja do Alabama!") (Gareth: "... dava uma chupada MARA!")[Apolo: "Ai de se você tentasse..." Sintaxe MATRIXFEELINGS.] {Don: [2] no Apolo.}** – Ela começou mas ele a cortou. **(Gareth: Ao meio? Diz que sim!) {Don: Seria sorte demais...}**

Você o que? **{Don: Com o circunflexo e o travessão, por favor!}**Me agarraria e me tascaria um beijão como esse que eu vou te dar agora. **(Vovó: Ela quer CÉKIÇU e ele quer BEIJUXUS. James Gay Potter, fataço. #Dinga atira Vovó no esgoto#)[Apolo: James, UM PRÉ-ADOLESCENTE SEM PEGADA.] {Don: É muito noob... [2]}** – respondeu o garoto.

As palavras surtiram como um impacto muito grande no cérebro de Lily **(Vovó: Jura que essa ameba tem sistema nervoso?)[Apolo: Ela criou um câncer no cérebro a la Cho/Seriado Burguês e falou do formato do seu cocô?] {Don: "impacto muito grande" = ela teve que PENSAR}**, mas houve um impacto maior ainda com o que aconteceu depois. **(Gareth: "James a cortou ao meio. Fim")[Apolo: "Começou o filme e todos ficaram quietos." Q] {*Don vai buscar a pipoca*}**

James que já estava perto demais a enlaçou pela cintura a trouxe mais para perto deixando seus corpos colados e foi aproximando seu rosto do dela e ela parecia não querer se afastar, lógico ela estava tão presa nos olhos dele que não conseguiu fazer mais nada só esperou que o beijo acontecesse. **(Gareth: E eu pensando que James seria o passivo!)[Apolo: 238 palavras e NEM UMA VÍRGULA.] {Don: Pois é, Apolo, parágrafo no maior estilo Galvão Bueno: corre o volante pelo meio de campo até a linha de fundo (#seleçãodoDungafeelings) e cruza para a pequena área e o centroavante cabeceia e é gol. !}**

Ele segurava a sua cintura com delicadeza como se tivesse medo que ela quebrasse ou algo assim **(Vovó: Quebra! Quebra! Bate a cabeça dela no concretooom!/piada interna) (Gareth: BATE A CABEÇA NO CONCRETOOOOOM!/ Silvio Santos)[Apolo: GARROU FORTE mas SEGURAVA COM DELICADEZA. ÇUÇA.] {Don: Isso é que é uma pegada ESTRANHA.}**, ela já se agarrara ao pescoço dele **(Gareth: Esganou!)[Apolo: Estilo canguru e sua cria?] {Don: Estilo MACACO.}** e sua mão subia descia pelo cabelo **[Apolo: Praticamente uma punheta no cabelo!] {Don: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (rindo do Apolo) "SUBIA DESCIA" sem vírgulas?}** que havia na nuca do garoto, provocando arrepios pela espinha desse. **[Apolo riu sozinho.]** Ele começara a beijá-la delicadamente era uma coisa diferente tinha um sabor diferente **(Gareth: ...)** não era simplesmente um beijo que você encontrava alguém no meio da rua e depois de cinco minutos vocês estavam se agarrando, era diferente parecia que ele ansiava por aquilo fazia séculos e precisava matar a usa sede mas não de forma brusca. **[Apolo: A gente já entendeu que o James cozinhou o galo durante séculos e tá pronto no jantar. NEXT!] {Don: NOSSA, QUE NARRAÇÃO/DESCRIÇÃO DE MERDA! Retiro o que disse antes, até o Galvão Bueno é melhor...}** Ele deixava suas mãos alisarem o corpo dela sentir aquela pele alva por baixo da toalha era inevitável não sentir vontade de que a toalha não estivesse ali atrapalhando **(Vovó: Danado!)[Apolo: Isso porque tem uns 14 pessoas no quarto, olhando a semiputaria.] {Don: PORRA, ESSA FIC É A REBELIÃO DAS VÍRGULAS? PQP!}**. O beijo que começara calmo agora como um simples estalar de dedos parecia se intensificar, ficava cada vez mais quente, parecia que agora ele já não agüentava mais ter calma ele precisava daquele contato físico para viver, **[Apolo: É por isso que eu associo fics trash aos FILMES trash: bem que podia rolar aquela tsunami DO TAMANHO DA CHINA estilo "Impacto Profundo" agora e varrer essa corja pra longe.]** precisava matar a sua sede, **[Apolo: VAI TOMAR NO CU, CADA EUFEMISMO ESCROTO ¬¬] {Don: Eufemismo BREGA!}** era verdade ele tinha sede dela e ela estava matando essa sede, **(Gareth: Repetição from hell.) {Don: "Again, again, I love repetition!" –NOT /PâniconaTVfeelings}** suas línguas roçavam uma na outra num ritmo selvagem , **[Apolo: Num ritmo SELVALETION, SELVALETION TION!]** e o fôlego de ambos parecia que não haveria de faltar nunca, mas como nada é inevitável o ar haveria de faltar **{Don: A expressão "haveria de faltar" REPETIDA não esconde a sua nítida falta de aulas de gramática e ortografia, autora, ficadicona.}** e esse momento chegou, ambos afastaram os rostos porém Potter encostou sua testa na dela e disse: **(Vovó: "Regisváudio beija muito melhor que você! Só fiz isso pra ter certeza que ele é o bofe da minha vida! Bjñmtok!" #É atingida por um dardo tranquilizante#)(Gareth: "Sua boca tem gosto de esperma!")[Apolo: "I like big butts and I cannot lie!] [Apolo 2: PUTA QUE PARIU. FIQUEI COM VERGONHA PELO RESTO DA MINHA VIDA E PELA DOS MEUS FILHOS QUE NASCERÃO. (ou sei lá, rere)] {Don: Eu li "encostou na TETA dela"! O.O}**

Aposto que você nunca foi beijada desse jeito ruivinha **(Vovó: 'jeito ruivinha' é um guaxinim dotado de asas que ataca plantações de papoula da Noruega. #Injeta óleo de soja nas veias#)(Gareth: Tudo é ruivo nessa fic?)[Apolo: "Travesti nenhum me agarrou tão sexymente."]** e sabe por que, nenhum desses manés sabe te amar como você deve ser amada, nenhum deles sabe te amar como eu sei Lily e nenhum homem nunca vai saber amar alguém com a intensidade que eu te amo. **(Vovó: Belíssima frase, James féladavacalok!) (Gareth: OOOWWWNN! –not)[Apolo: "Mas eu só queria pegação! D:"] {Don: PORRA, ISSO NÃO SÓ É A REBELIÃO DAS VÍRGULAS, COMO TAMBÉM DOS TRAVESSÕES! *explodindo de ódio*}**

Lily corou violentamente **(Vovó: Levou um murro e ficou vermelha, foi? #Dinga a atira pela janela#)**, ficou uma graça vermelha que nem os cabelos, **{Don: Se liguem que isso é opinião da autora.}** ninguém nunca havia falado desse jeito com ela, ela poderia até dizer que o Maroto estava mentindo como sempre fazia, mas quem é que em sã consciência mentiria sério assim e com aquelas palavras, dava pra perceber que ele não tirara aquilo de um discurso ensaiado, mas que sim era o que vinha de lá do fundo **(Gareth: "... do canequim de couro...")** e o que ele ansiava por dizer a muito tempo. **(Vovó: Frase enorme de grande, sô!)[Apolo: Quem me conhece sabe que HÁ SIM POSSIBILIDADE DE MENTIRAS SEREM DITAS DE MANEIRA TOTALMENTE ENSAIADAS.] {Don: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, verdade, Apolo.}**

Er James acho melhor agente **(#Gareth se tranca na sala de tortura#)(Vovó: James Bond Potter! Sabia! Nathan que nada!) {Don: POTAQUEOPAREO!}** ir. – Chamou Sirius ao amigo. **[Apolo: "Vamos que vai começar a sessão na sauna, queriton!"]**

Vamo nessa Almofadinhas **(Vovó: Roubando a decoração do motel, mona? Cleptomania tem limites!) (Gareth: Conheço tapetes mágicos, mas almofadinhas mágicas...)[Apolo: James from favelópolis.] {Don: James no maior Kenan e Kel feelings. "Aaaaah, vamo nessa!"}**. – Disse Pontas sem nem tirar os olhos de Lily **(Vovó: Imagem mental bizarra.)[Apolo: Eu MUITO imaginei o Robicha Pattinson encarando a Lily com aquele olhar ÇENSSUAU/TOSCO do filme.] {Don: E ela com a cara daquela menininha sem-sal do filme... Gente, eu fui assistir isso com a Artie no cinema e nem ela, que é super romântica, aturou. A gente, então, resolveu se entreter conosco mesmo... *Apolo persegue Don com a machadinha* Ok, eu não contarei detalhes.}**, e indo em direção a porta. **(Gareth: Craaaaaaaase, volta!) {Don: Ela fugiu com medo dessa fic, Gareth.}**

Assim que a porta se fechou Rach se pronunciou: **(Vovó: "Meuf companheirof e companheiraf, a coifa está feia. Ffffui obrigado a ffechar uma conta no por contef ignorância explífita.")**

Lily Marie Evans **{Don: Ela se pronunciou assim mesmo, sem travessão ou vírgula? Ai, cara, desisto!}** você quer me explicar o que acaba de acontecer nesse dormitório **(Vovó: A Brincadeira da Tomada.) (Gareth: Vivissecção.)[Apolo: "Sexo tântrico, queritinha!"] {Don: Essa consegue ser mais noob do que o James sem pegada.}**? Que foi vai dizer que baixou um Sirius Black e uma Rachel Davis em vocês foi? **[Apolo: Rachel Davis é tipo a piranhete da história?] {Don: Apolo, Rachel Davis é tipo... ELA MESMA. Que tipo de garota que fala assim de si mesma? Acho que eu estou ficando meio inocente pro naipe dessas fics...}**

Rach, eu acho que a Lils não está em condições de falar, olha conjura um copo d'água **{Don: Eu li "conjura um SAPO d'água". Acho que preciso de óculos.}**e faz ela beber, faz ela sentar também **[Apolo: Ah tá, é... é a piranhete.]** que eu vou tomar banho ta bom? **(Vovó: Conjura um consolo que ela fica calma rapidinho. #Leva chicotada#)** – Disse Célebes. **[Apolo: Ainda não me conformo com esse nome.] {Don: Estou começando a achar "Ginevra" bonitinho...}**

Lils vem cá senta aqui **(Vovó: "... No colo do Flitwick."#Leva choque pela chapinha de Gareth#)[Apolo: "...que eu vou te dar muita pressão! Vou sim!"] {Don: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Apolo se sentiu agora num baile (ou bile) funk dos anos 90!}** que a gente precisa conversar e você precisa acabar com o choque inicial. **(Gareth: Quê?)[Apolo: Li "você precisa abafar" D:]**

Rach, Rach por favor não me diga que aquele beijo perfeito que acabou de acontecer comigo foi com o Potter, **[Apolo: EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ESSA FIC.] {Don: NEM EU. *olha pra barra de rolamento ao lado e tem colapso*}** por favor não me diga que foi ele que me disse aquelas coisas lindas e me desarmou completamente. **(Vovó: Não foi com você, e sim com o Enéas.) (Gareth: Te desarmou? A mim, não. #pega bazuca#)[Apolo: James Potter: ESTAMINA: 18. FORÇA: 22. DESTREZA: 12. INTELIGÊNCIA: 0.] {Don: Apolo, faltou o "PEGADA: -5"}**

Ta bom Lils se você quiser eu não digo. **(Vovó: Amiga féladaéguamanca.)[Apolo: Já mandei essas OCs tomarem no cu?] {Don: Acho que até eu já mandei e olha que eu não gosto de ficar xingando à toa... Bom, se eu não mandei, considere como se tivesse.}** – Disse rach dando um meio sorriso.- Ah e toma a água. – Ela pronunciou um feitiço e conjurou um copo d'água. **(Vovó: "Wingardium Leviosa!") (Gareth: "Crucio!")[Apolo: "TOMA!" "Pipippipipipi..." "Só não te dou outra, porque...!"] {Don: "Seu Madruga, a sua vozinha também foi personagem trash?" –q-q-q}**

Rachel, o que aconteceu com a boa e velha Lily? **(Vovó: "... Ela deu e adorou. Agora é Creozete do Esquinão e não há nada que você possa fazer para me impedir!" #Munda atira brasas em Vovó#)[Apolo: Ela virou a Creide! "CREIDE SOU EU! EU EU EU! CREIDE SOU EU!"]** – Disse Lils dando um gole na água. **(Gareth: Li 'tragada no cigarro'.)[Apolo: Tô ficando muito puto com esse "Lils".] {Don: Se você está ficando puto, ainda bem que a JK não lê esse tipo de fic... Imagina: a coitada ia se jogar de um penhasco!}**

Ela sumiu Lils e foi trocada pela que se tocou que está apaixonada pelo Pontas. – Respondeu Rach.

Pela Lily maluca e que fez a insanidade de deixar o Potter beijar ela! **(#Gareth entra em coma ortográfico#) {Don: BEIJAR ELA, BEIJAR ELA, BEIJAR ELA, BEIJAR ELA...}** – Gritou a ruiva. **[Apolo: Por acaso aqui é a "ruiva" falando da própria "ruiva"? Insanidade começa assim, falando de si mesmo em terceira pessoa...] {Don: "My precious..."}**

Deixou beijar uma ova você tava quase engolindo o meu primo vivo Lils **(Gareth: Canibalismo? Não amei.)** ...sacanagem, mas pow **(Vovó: Shit. Foda-se, Cele.) (Gareth: Tománocu! A cada linha isso fica mais tosco!)[Apolo: Pow as mina PÁ os mano POW as mina...] {Don: E o internetês DOMINA.}** você não deixou ele te beijar não, você retribuiu ao beijo. **(#Gareth morre no coma ortográfico#)[Apolo: QUEM disse pra essa autora que ela devia publicar essa fic? Deve ser outro gênio...]**

Obrigado Rach por assinar o meu atestado de insanidade. **(Vovó: Quer uma segunda opinião? Você é perturbada. #Munda sapateia sobre os rins de Vovó#)(Gareth: Quer uma terceira? Quarta? Quinta? Décima centésima?)** Pronto agora você pode me levar pro . **[Apolo: Pro?] {Don: PRO: Ponto de Referência das Oferecidas, mas conhecido como ZONA...}**

Não eu prefiro você aqui mesmo aonde você não pode tentar evitar o inevitável. **(Vovó: Noooossa, ela quer dançar a conga durante um terremoto por acaso? #Gareth a espanca com um ramo de arruda#)**

Rachel Emily Potter Davis quem é você para dizer que eu me apaixonar pelo Potter é inevitável? **[Apolo: Mano, nem a MÃE dessa criatura pronuncia o nome inteiro dela...][Apolo 2: Posso falar? Rachel Emily é Raquel Emília em português, façam a análise.] {Don: ! *tendo um colapso com a associação que fiz com a Emília do Lobato, que é muito mais inteligente, por sinal*}**

Eu sou apenas a pessoa que acompanhou isso tudo mais de perto tim tim por tim tim, além de que eu sou só a **(Gareth: "... Zora Yonara, aquela que sabe de tudo!")[Apolo: "Cleitonosvalda, a seu dispor."]** sua melhor amiga e prima do Jamie. **(Vovó: James para Jamie. Daqui a pouco ele será Jasmin.)[Apolo: JANETE (y)] {Don: JAIMINHO, O CARTEIRO! –q}**

Ai Rach o que eu faço? **(Vovó: Use drogas ou corte os pulsos. Você decide.) (Gareth: Beba estricnina com leite de soja. Ou coma urânio com farinha.) [Apolo: Use drogas e vá para o mundo das blueberries. *Unicorn after dentist on*. WHO IS IN DA HOOOUSE? JC IS IN DA HOOOUSE! (assistam esse video, é genial)] {Don: Não se esqueça de usar o protetor solar!}** Socorro Merlin me ajuda me manda um sinal pelo amor do teu nome que eu preciso de ajuda.- Lily pedia exasperada. **[Apolo: Sabe que o pastor da Renascer disse: "se eu estiver mentindo, que o teto caia sobre a minha cabeça"... lembra o que aconteceu, CUIDADO.] {Don: Que maldade, Apolo!}**

Calma Lils se segura ruivinha**(Vovó: 'segura ruivinha' é um número de circos peruanos no qual uma mulher atira facas em uma ema descontrolada. #leva tijolada#)(Gareth: Segura, Berenice.)[Apolo: SEGURA, BERENICE (2)] {Don: "Segura o tchan, amarra o tchan, segura o tchan, tchan, tchan, tchan, tchan!"}** vai dar tudo certo, é só que é tudo muito novo pra você, lembra quando você teve aquela paixonite aguda pelo Amos **(Vovó: Quem?)[Apolo: Amos, o pai do Cedrico Diggory, AQUELA BICHA PIRIGÓTICA? Atá.] {*Don explode*}**, lembra quando você descobriu que tinha essa paixonite **{Don: "Again, again, I love repetition!" [2]}**você ficou do mesmo jeito! – Gritou a morena mas mesmo assim a outra continuava desesperada.

- Ahhh! E da onde isso é bom eu NÃO POSSO ESTAR APAIXONADA PELO POTTER, NÃO POSSO É INACEITÁVEL, **[Apolo: "Não posso" é "não posso", não é "inaceitável".] {Don: PORRA, VOU TER QUE ATURAR ESSE ATAQUE HISTÉRICO DE UMA ADOLESCENTE FRÍVOLA E INFANTIL NUM DE SEUS SURTOS DIÁRIOS DE IDIOTICE? AAAAAAAAAAAAH!}** PORQUE MERLIN, PORQUE DE TODAS AS BRUXAS NO MUNDO VOCE FOI ESCOLHER JUSTO A MIM? **(Vovó: Para que você se arrependa de todos os pecados que já cometeu e dê TUDO aos órfãos.) (Gareth: Porquê todos temos de pagar nossos pecados. Veja o nosso caso, lendo essa fic!)[Apolo: Nota-se que a mina deu a ALMA beijando o cara e no fim tá pedindo que um raio acerte a testa dela!] {Don: No fim, quem fica com o raio na testa é o filho... Ironias da vida.}**

Ah! Coitada **{Don: A Dona Filó apareceu!}**dela agora só porque o Potter é isso, o Potter é aquilo, a Lily Evans me perdoe mas vamos parar com essa **(Gareth: "... putaria!")[Apolo: PORRA.]** infantilidade! Olha, eu sei que meu primo é um pouco metido, arrogante, exibido, **[Apolo: Até aí, eu também sou, e certeza que a Lily teria se apaixonado por mim se nós tivéssemos convivido. *É morto e fuzilado por todas as fãs J/L enlouquecidas*] {Don: Só um pouco? (me refiro ao Apolo)}** mas é só um pouco, você é exagerada demais Lils, aqui você não se cansa de contar os defeitos que o Pontas tem, mas na hora de citar qualidades você finge que ele não tem nenhuma, **[Apolo: Vai tomar no cu, aposto que você é a prima feia e gorda do James, que é apaixonadinha por ele. E outra coisa: WTF, JAMES NÃO TEM PRIMOS, CARALHO. QUEM VOCÊ ACHA QUE TERIA TOMADO CONTA DO HARRY DEPOIS DA MORTE DO JAMES? _|_] {*Don aplaude Apolo*}** e você mais do que sabe que isso não é verdade, o Jamie é muito fofo, **[Apolo: VAI-TOMAR-NO-CU.] {*Don pensa em quebra a tela do PC, mas Artie chega a tempo de impedi-lo*}** incrivelmente romântico quando ele quer, lindo que é uma coisa, engraçado pra caralho **(Vovó: Não põe o caralho do menino na história! Olha a baixaria!) (Gareth: Lily from gueto, véi!)[Apolo: Discurso SUPER CONVINCENTE. "ain, ele é lindo, fofo, doidinho, super apaixonante mas... ELE É ENGRAÇADO PRA CARALHO AQUELE PIROCUDO DO CARAIO"] {Don: A verossimilhança saiu correndo depois dessa.}** educado, muito maneiro, sociável, ele conversa com todo mundo menos com os sonserinos **(Vovó: Sonserinos também têm sentimentos. E a Pedigree diz que adotar é tudo de bom! q)[Apolo: UAU, ENTÃO ELE É "THE ONE" HEIN? ¬¬ Nem tem preconceitos!] {Don: O que me impressiona é o discurso "engraçado pra caralho, educado,..." –Q}**, é extremamente inteligente **[Apolo: Se fosse, estaria na Corvinal, ABRAÇO FORTE.]** e não poupa esforços para ajudar os amigos e você sabe disso porque você também sabe muito bem da história do Aluado. **[Apolo dormiu em cima do Nutella.] {Don foi pescar e já volta.}** – Rach passar esse mini sermãozinho **(Gareth: Pleonasmo vicioso mata, sabia?) {Don: Verbo no infinitivo no maior estilo "mim, Tarzan, você, Jane".}** e percebia que Lily estava aos prantos. **[Apolo: Ou seja, ela SUPER quer ficar com o maluco.]**

Ai Rach o que eu fiz para merecer isso, porque a minha vida é essa merda confusa **(Vovó: Como uma merda pode ser confusa?) (Gareth: Essa fic é uma merda e é confusa.)[Apolo: "Minha vida é essa merda confusa"... ! Autora, ****NEM TE CONTO O QUE É UMA MERDA CONFUSA.****] {Don: APOLO ACABOU, NOVAMENTE, DE TIRAR AS PALAVRAS DA MINHA BOCA.}**, porque que eu não posso simplesmente amar o Potter ou odiar o Potter, porque a vida prega peças assim na gente? **(Vovó: Li 'pregar as pregas'. Interpretem como quiserem.)[Apolo: Ceninha de drama FAIL.] {Don: "Ó céus, ó vida, ó azar!"}** – Perguntou Lils com uma voz de como se o mundo fosse acabar e ela não soubesse o que fazer. **(Gareth: Err... Morrer?)[Apolo: MÃO NA CABEÇA QUE VAI COMEÇAAAAAR!] {Don: O REBOLATION-TION, O REBOLATION... *Don e Artie dançam*}**

Lily, por mais que agente **(#Vovó foi passar o verão nas Bahamas sem levar protetor solar#)(Gareth: #pega todas as substâncias tóxicas do terreiro e as ingere#) {Don: Agente policial ou agente de turismo?} {Don²: Ô, Vovó, eu disse pra não esquecer o protetor solar!}** tente o ser humano **[Apolo: nossa, nem quero ler essa reflexão.]** foi feito para aprender e não para saber de tudo, e agora você vai ter que aprender a aceitar a vida como ela é e se a sua é confusa tem uma razão, talvez seja confusa porque você tem que achar a resposta, **[Apolo: ... QUE COISA PATÉTICA.] {Don: PQP, NEM LIVRO DE AUTO-AJUDA É TÃO RUIM!}** e acredite o James vai ta **(Gareth: Morri.)** sempre onde você estiver para te ajudar, assim como eu, o Re, o Si, a Cele . **(Vovó: Só ele? E a Mi, a Je, a Na, a Ti, o Gu, o Ma, o Caráio... Apelidos escrotos Mode On.)[Apolo: A BUÇA.] {Don: O Pelé, o Kaká, o Didi e o Dadá... *escalando time de futebol*}[Céci intervém: e o Dó, o Mi, o Fá, o Sol e o Lá? Eles vão ficar magoados, ein!]**

Brigada Ra, **{Don: "Ra" é tipo o deus egípcio?}** mas se sabe que é difícil, poxa **(Vovó: Pateta feelings!)** eu lá no meu canto **(Gareth: "... emo...")** quietinha como todo dia qualquer aí aparece , **[Apolo: Vai tomar no cu, você beijou porque quis, maldita personagem vazia.] {Don: AI, CÁSPITA!}** quem, ele de novo é lógico não seria um dia normal se o Pontas não viesse encher meu saco né? Tá mais agora no dormitório é o fim da picada, puts grila **(Vovó: Puta merda. # lambe uma embalagem de polidor de prataria#)(#Gareth se banha em hormônio de égua no cio e vai a um estábulo#)[Apolo: PUTSGRILA. NOSSA...] {Don: PUTSGRILA É NOVO! -NÃO}** eu acabei de tomar banho e to de toalha e ele mesmo assim **[Apolo: *está prestes a matar alguém*]** sabendo de tudo vem e me da um beijão daqueles porra doido, putaquipariu caralho que merda em **(Vovó: Boquinha suja, hem? Também frequenta as vielas, né, patricinha viciada?) (Gareth: Se vai xingar, faz direito, porra! 'putaquipariu' o seu cu torto!)[Apolo: NOSSA, TORINDO. KAUUAUKAUKAUKUKAUKAUKU (...) ...] {Don: Você está xingando assim porque ainda não leu a fic... Se tivesse lido, ia até inventar xingamentos.}**? E ele queria que eu fizesse o que não o beijasse de volta por mais que o James seja um idiota prepotente, metido a besta arrongantezinho, eu continuo sendo mulher e tenho hormônios e ele continua sendo um cara fofo, lindo, gostoso com o peitoral mais lindo do mundo, **[Apolo: Vai atochar um guarda-chuva na periquita, vai _|_] {Don: CRESCE, PORRA!}** além do fato que ele beija bem pra cacete. **(Vovó: Beijou o próprio cacete? Quanta elasticidade! #morre com a imagem mental tosca#)(Gareth: GENTE, ELE É APANHADOR. COMO ele teria esse físico? Fic confusa MASTER!)[Apolo: Asefoder.]**

Conta pra mim alguma coisa que não seja novidade. **[Apolo: Falou então a prima puta que deu pra todo mundo.]**

Rach! Se ta afim de me deixar mais maluca que eu já to? **(Vovó: Impossible.) (Gareth: Se! Atrevida! #bate em Se#)[Apolo: TO DOIDO TO DOIDO TO DOIDO!] {*Don olha para o pacote de chumbinho na despesa e fica tentado*}** – Perguntou a ruiva.

Lógico que não Lily eu só to tentando fazer você ler o que já está escrito na sua testa faz um tempão. **(#Vovó pega uma lixa de parede e limpa a testa de Lily#) {Don lê o que está escrito na testa dela: LOSER! By the way, como a Lily conseguiria ler A PRÓPRIA TESTA? No máximo, se estiver de trás pra frente, ela lê num espelho!*Don dá um livro de anatomia de presente para a autora*} {Don²: CADÊ AS VÍRGULAS?}- **Rachel respondeu.

Nossa obrigada pelo consolo amiga. **(Vovó: Partilhando consolo logo de manhã? Quanta disposição! #É fuzilada por Gareth depois de roubar um dos seus sabonetes viciantes de camomila#)[Apolo: FRASE VENCEDORA DO OSCAR DE MELHOR FRASE AMBÍGUA.] {Don: Vou dizer que, nessa fic, esse Oscar foi disputadíssimo!}**

Se quer que eu diga o que **(Vovó: Se é outra Sue?) {Don: POTAQUEOPAREO, ESSE "SE" É DE VOCÊ? *desmaia*}**? Que eu minta dizendo ah Lils isso é só uma fase amanhã você acorda e tudo volta ao normal! **[Apolo: Aposto que essa autora tem entre 10 e 11 anos...] {Don: Com idade mental de 6 anos.}**

Po se você disesse **|(Gareth: 'disesse' é uma espécie rara de ametista, de cor amarelo-xixi, cujas propriedades são muito úteis a artistas de filmes adultos.) {*Don vai ao velório da língua portuguesa*}** isso seria muito legal viu? **(Vovó: Seria legal se a fic acabasse e todo mundo morresse misteriosamente no final.)[Apolo: Ia ser legal se eu comprasse nitroglicerina líquida e fizesse você beber (Y)]**

Pode até ser que seja legal **{Don: VÍRGULA!}**mas eu estaria mentindo pa você **(Vovó: Pa pum, si mi paçá u parangolé diskolo o bagúi com o cacike e batu uma real na caxorra, vlw?) (Gareth: MEDO da Vovó favelada.)[Apolo: Mano, relaxa no crack.] {Don: AUTORA, VOCÊ CONHECE UMA PESSOA MUITO IMPORTANTE CHAMADA BETA-READER?}**, Lils você tá sim apaixonada pelo Jay **(Vovó: De Jay pra Gay é um pulo... #leva um chute#)[Apolo: E eu estou EMPUTECIDO com essa fic. Não aguento mais D:] {Don: Nem eu... É um exercício de crescimento espiritual, aguentar essa bagaça.}** e você vai perceber como vai ser bom quando vocês dois estiverem juntinhos **(Vovó: Encaixados, imagino... #Cheira folhas de manjericão#) {Don: "Eu e você, você e eu, JUNTINHOS!"}**, olha tipo foi muito difícil eu conseguir o Sirius só pra mim mas agora você vê o quanto agente ama um ao outro é muito bom Lily, se tem uma coisa que EU mais do que todo mundo posso afirmar com toda certeza é que o Pontas te ama. **[Apolo: E as vírgulas, CARALEO? Reitero, essa autora deve ter uns 8 anos] {Don: SASENHORA, ARTIE, ME TIRA DAQUI! *senta no chão e chora*}**

Brigada Rach é muito bom ouvir você falando isso, mas como é que eu posso saber que é verdade, eu não quero tipo ficar com ele **[Apolo: EU LI "EU NÃO QUERO FICAR NO TOPO COM ELE!" KAUUKAUKSUKASKUASKAKSKSA! Com a Lily é só no papai-e-mamãe!]** e acabar me iludindo com uma coisa que nem futuro tem e logo depois de uma semana ser trocada por uma loira aguada. **(Gareth: Afogada?)[Apolo: Skeeter apavorava os homens desde a época dos marotos!] {Don: Hahahahahahahahahaha, se a Skeeter for ler isso, ela pula em você, Apolo... Ok, ela não precisa dessa desculpa.}** – Lily continuou.

Eu sei como você se sente, palavra de namorada de Maroto ex-galinha **(Vovó: Ex? Sei... #Gareth a desacorda usando um taco de golfe#)(Gareth: Era uma galinha, agora é uma gaivota?)[Apolo: Ele é ex-galinha porque virou canja? *fail*] {Don: Era galinha e agora virou um pavão luxuoso. (o Ben vai gostar dessa)}**, acredite eu acordo todo dia achando que eu to sonhando, achando que não é verdade, que eu vou virar um corredor **[Apolo: MANO, A MINA SONHA QUE VAI VIRAR UM CORREDOR; HASUHASIUAHASKAU (...) ... *rindo muito sozinho*] {Don: CARALHO, TAMBÉM PENSEI ISSO E AGORA NÃO VOU CONSEGUIR PARAR DE RIR ATÉ O FIM DA FIC! (...) !}** e o Almofadinhas vai estar se agarrando com qualquer uma aí **(Vovó: SEXONOCORREDOR, SEXONOCORREDOR!/Apolo)[Apolo: Tipo essas Mary Sue escrota ae?]**, mas isso nunca aconteceu o que acontece toda manhã é que eu acordo tomo banho desço e lá ele está lindo como sempre me esperando pra gente ir de dedinhos entrelaçados **[Apolo: mano, eu leio DEDINHOS e lembro daquela fic que a autora comenta no final "dedinhos felizes escrevem mais rápido" e já penso numa mina *CENSURADO*.][Apolo (2): E você entrelaçou as vírgulas no CU NÉ PORRA?] {Don: Sirius namorando a ELIANA, estão vendo?}** até o salão principal, lógico pra lá, ao invés de tomar café termos a nossa seção matinal de agarração a mesa da grifinória. **[Apolo: Já sei, você passa o salsichão dele na geleia e manda ver!] {Don: Nossa, não precisava descrever, cunhadinho... *gorfa o lanche*}** – Rach terminou.

Lily riu era verdade que invés de tomar café da manhã Sirius e Rach ficavam se agarrando pra quem quisesse ver, **[Apolo: Bacana essa OC ZÉ-NINGUÉM ser a namorada do maluco mais cuzão da HISTÓRIA]** já era tradição todos já estavam até acostumados com isso. **(Vovó: Se é tradição, então todos estão acostumados, não? #sente um calafrio depois de cheirar pó de pirlimpimpim e morre#)(Gareth: MONITORES, PROFESSORES E O DIRETOR morreram. Fato.)[Apolo: Dumbledore faz cara de nojinho pra pegação hetero, falo mermo.]**

Que bom, dia 16 de março vai ficar para a história de Lily Marie Evans, o dia que James Pontas Potter conseguiu me driblar **(Vovó: Opa, futebol? Lily é zagueira, James é atacante e Snape é a bola?)[Apolo: Não, James é a bola, Snape é o goleiro e a Lily é o gol. *evil feelings*] {Don: Uma pergunta meramente futebolística (ou não) para o cunhadinho: e se o goleiro entrar no gol com bola e tudo? –qzão}**. – Disse Lils calmamente.

Pera aí que dia você disse que é hoje? **(Vovó: Dia Internacional de adotar um ornitorrinco órfão.) (Gareth: "21 de dezembro de 2012. Por quê?")[Apolo: "Dia Mundial da Mulherada sem Calcinha no Bile Funk!"][Apolo (2): "Dia Internacional dos Gays darem um Beijo na Boca de uma Vagaranha."]** – Perguntou a morena.

16 de março. – Respondeu Lily.

Rach começou a rir e a ruiva tomou um susto com a atitude da amiga. **(Gareth: Esquizofrênica é assim mesmo, pode acostumar. Daqui a pouco tá chorando no canto.)[Apolo: Doenças que sempre aparecem em fics trash e tem esse tipo de sintomas: autismo, esquisofrenia, síndrome de tarso, etc...]**

Rach se ta doida o que que é isso? **(Gareth: Pobre Se...)[Apolo: Se é o apelido gay pra SEVERUS SNAPE?]** – Perguntou a ruiva.

Feliz dia do Sirius pra você. **(Gareth: Nodanks)[Apolo: Feliz dia da XERECA pra você _|_] {Don: Oi?}** – Disse Rachel.

Am? **(Gareth: FM?)** Que?**{Don: Ué, se a autora não sabe...} {Don²: Quantas ZILHÕES de vezes terei de explicar que esse "que" é acentuado?}**

Feliz dia do Sirius, dia 16 de março dia do Sirius para os Marotos. – Explicou a morena. **[Apolo: QUE MAIOR LEGAL HEIN? ¬¬ VOLTA PRA CRECHE, CARALHO]**

E o que exatamente é esse dia do Sirius? **(Vovó: Dia de comer o Sirius, benhê! A Bicha liberou geral, qualquer um pode!)[Apolo: Dia que ele incentiva o melhor amigo a dar um beijo na boca da maior piranha da Grifinória, aka VOCÊ, LILY (Y)]**- Perguntou Lily.

O dia do Sirius é o dia que os Marotos tiram pra zuar **(Vovó: 'zuar' é uma seita em que os fiéis tem que oferecer seus filhos virgens para participar de um filme teen americano.) {Don: "zuar" me lembrou VUVUZELA! FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM pra essa fic!}** pra se divertir, **(Gareth: Hmmm...)[Apolo: Pra agasalhar o croquete...]** os Marotos e eu né a Cele também topou participar do ultimo e ela adorou, bom primeiro como sempre a gente azara o ranhoso hehehe... **[Apolo: Nossa, eu li RABICHO (Y)] {Don: É só mudar o dito popular, Apolo: "No dia do cão, caça o rato." *surtei bonito*}** aproveita o fim do inverno e faz uma grande **[Apolo: "...suruba..."]** guerra de bolas de neve, **[Apolo: E esses filhos da puta separam um ÚNICO DIA pra jogar bolas de neve sendo que moram num castelo NA INGLATERRA...]** a gente vai pra Hogsmeade pela passagem secreta e compra o que precisamos pra de noite, vamos a dedosdemel, no três vassouras e na zonko's **(Vovó: "... compramos umas revistas Capricho, Go-go-boys e muuuitos potes de KY versão glitter!") (Gareth: E compram letras maiúsculas, né?)[Apolo: "...assistimos o Vida de Garoto e ficamos pagando pau praqueles viadinhos protagonistas..."] {Don: "... assim, nós gastamos todo o dinheiro que a mãe da autora tinha guardado para as aulas de português da filha."}**, compramos tudo e de noite fazemos uma festinha particular na sala precisa. **(Vovó: Vulga orgia-zoofilia-necrofilia- pedofilia-etc-e-tal.) (Gareth: Gente, tá na cara! É SURUBA!)[Apolo: Ah, essa eu já tinha acertado!][Apolo (2): A menina, claro, é dispensada da putaria, porque O DIA DO SIRIUS tem que ser comemorado dignamente -n entre eles!]**

Nossa isso tudo por que é dia do Sirius? **(Vovó: Não, pro Dia do Osama. #dá uma fungada em um esquilo#)** – Perguntou a ruiva.

É mas, dia do Sirius é só nome mesmo, porque bom, ia ser ou dia do James ou dia do Sirius, aí a opinião final ficou pra mim, como dia do James não soava tão bem eu escolhi dia do Sirius. – Respondeu Rach. **[Apolo: Por isso, inclua o beijo que ele te deu na categoria "elis tira o dia pra zua".] {Don: Autora, nem o Word 2003 te respeita, está tudo sublinhado, ficadica.}**

Ah ta agora entendi, mas será que eu poderia participar então do famoso dia do Sirius? **(#Vovó vai procurar a maldita comemoração em um calendário#)** – Pediu Lils

Lily Evans a monitora certinha pedindo para participar do dia do Sirius, nossa quem diria em? **(Gareth: Porquê alguém diria 'em'? É uma senha de BDSM?)[Apolo: SEEE FODER.]** – Zoou Rach.

É quem diria, o mundo da voltas né, e ele acabou de dar um 360º completo e eu to ficando tontinha hehehe... **(Vovó: Senhores passageiros, favor não vomitar nos assentos.) (Gareth: Tipo, passou um dia inteiro? Menina, vai estudar. (2355412))[Apolo se mata.] {Don: QUE-MERDA.}** - Respondeu Lily a piada da amiga.

End of chapter one... ;) **(Vovó: Oxum tem poder!) (Gareth: #respira aliviada#)[Apolo: ME RECUSO A RIPAR O SEGUNDO. TERMINANTEMENTE.] {Don: SOMOS DOIS!}**

N/A: Oii espero q vcs tenham gostado vai ser uma pqena short fic **(Gareth: Ê menina que gosta de um pleonasmo!) {Don: "pqena"? Ok, ignoremos esse e os outros vícios de internet. "pequena, short, curtíssima, quase-um-peido fic" seria melhor, pra não ficar repetitivo, né?}** com uns três caps talvez um quatro de epílogo se vcs quiserem e comentarem se vcs gostrem peçam para as pessoas comentarem que se não tiverem comentários nada de próximo cap eu encerro a fic por aki mesmo entaum gente por favor comentem faltam só 23 dias pro eu niver e eu gostaria muito de ter recebido muitos comentários até lá. **(#Vovó entra em coma ortográfico e Dinga fecha o dicionário que a mantêm viva#)(#Gareth tentando decifrar o código#) {Don: QUE DIALETO ESSE SER FALA?}**  
Olha tenhu agradecimentos especiais a Gabi C Lupin minha amiga de ano já ( já faz mais de um anuh viu gabi que a gente se conheceu ) e que me incentiva muito lendo as merdas que eu escrevo **(Vovó: Concordo plenamente.) (Gareth: De fato.) {Don: Pelo menos, ela sabe...}** e dizendo que mesmo eu falando que ta ruim ela consegue gostar como NÃO ME perguntem. **{Don: Eis o mistério!} {Don²: Já sabemos quem matar!}** Ela que vai fazer niver daki há dois dias PARABENS CELE (GABI)! A Juh Montez que tah me incentivando a postar a minha outra fic que a passei pelo MSN ( ou de preferência o primeiro ) Que fez niver tbm ontem PARABENS DE NOVO JUH!  
A Mylla Evans que me atura nu MSN e que escreve uma fic que eu não consigo parar de ler. **(Gareth: Pobrezinha...)**  
A Lisa Black que tbm me atura e que escreve divinamente. **(Vovó: Faço idéia do quanto são boas... #Chefe atira facas em Vovó#)**  
E a todas vcs que tem a paciência de me aturar nu MSN muito obrigada e comentem por favor! **(Vovó: Se eu quiser. #Munda espanca Vovó com um cassetete espinhento#)**  
Bjus daquela que jura solenemente que não pretende fazer nada de bom... **(Vovó: E não fez, tenha certeza.) {Don: Você não faria nada de bom nem se tivesse tentado...}**  
Rachel Emilly Potter Davis Black ( só faltou o Lupin pra ser perfeito. ) ou só Rach Black... Malfeito feito ;) **(Gareth: De fato. Essa fic foi BEM malfeita.)[Apolo: NEM LI Ó.] {Don: Fez bem, Apolo.}**

**Vovó foi encontrada bêbada em uma jaula de zoológico delirando e dizendo coisas desconexas como 'disco voador' 'J. K. mentiu pra mim' 'Edwiges é uma zebra' 'Aslan é um mafagafo'.**

Gareth foi vista pela última vez portando uma motosserra, e disse que faria um bem à humanidade. Voltou com um sorriso safado e as mãos sujas de sangue seco.

Os Vingadores estão todos em estado de choque.


	3. Confronto purpurinado, parte um

**Ripagem em conjunto 2 I de II**

**Chapter two...** **(Dinga: Essa autora tá me ameaçando...) (Munda: Eca.)[Chefe: Se quiserem saber aonde está hospedada a fic, perguntem às SeMu! A gente não sabe de nada, juro!]**

Para um grande começo um meio melhor... **(Dinga: Aaaah, não.) (Munda: Bem, o começo foi um lixo, então o meio será pior? #foge do recinto#)[Céci: Sinto um paradoxo aqui. Porque se você começar com o meio, logo o meio será o começo e o começo será o meio, ou seja, tanto faz se o meio ou o começo forem bons ou péssimos, no final o resultado é o mesmo.][Apolo: Se o começo foi grande, esperamos que o meio tenha ficado com medo e se reduzido umas 14 mil vezes.]**

As garotas já haviam tomado banho e estavam descendo as escadas e com quem dão de cara lá em baixo? **(Dinga: Com o Pato Donald usando o lacinho da Minnie.) (Munda: VISÃO DO INFERNO! #se benze#)[Céci: O andar de baixo do que elas estavam?][Apolo: Se elas trupicarem na escada, vão dar com a cara lá em baixo mesmo KAKAKAKAKAKA. Q]** ( N/A: um real pra quem adivinhar... gastando... entrando nu clima do dia do sirius... ) **(Dinga: Ah, vá pra merda.) (Munda: Entrando nu? Pelado? Surubafeelings! E um real é dinheiro até não poder mais, abica, a-há-zou.)[Céci: Só um real? Puts, essa autora não sabe brincar.][Apolo: Dessa autora eu não quero nem um OBRIGADO.]**

Os Marotos já estão lá embaixo, **[Apolo: Queimando no mármore do inferno? *-*]** a espera de suas amadas **(Dinga: "...vassouras de cabo longo e grosso.") (Munda: "... picas grossas...")[Apolo: DORGAS]**, quando finalmente elas aparecem lá de cima. **[Céci: Já entendemos que eles estão embaixo e elas em cima.][Apolo: Calma, não entendi, repete tudo!]** Rach sorri para Sirius, Cele para Aluado e Lily fica vermelha só de olhar para James. **(Munda: E eu fico com ódio quando olho pra essa fic. #segurando sabre#)[Céci: Nossa, isso que é imã no olhar! *-* Foi tão natural que não dá pra não dizer que eles são almas gêmeas!][Apolo: O que eu falei sobre essa PORRA de cada personagem OCFAKE amar um Maroto?][Apolo 2: O Sirius não é o super pegalicious da série? Como que tem gente que paga pau pro REMUS sendo que o SIRI é o fodelão?][Apolo 3: Ah é, as OCs são personagens "baseadas" (só se for o feminino de BASEADO, MARIJUANA) na autora e na melhor amiga dela, ambas de 10 anos e meio... lembrei.]**

Bom **(Munda: Vírgula.)[Céci: Vish!]** acho que ta na hora de tomar café. **[Céci: Acho que ta na hora de tomar no cu! o/][Céci 2: É hora de dar tchau! É hora de dar tchau! Q][Apolo: TCHAAAU TCHAAAU TCHAAAU, QUE EU VOU VIAJAR! *vovó Mafalda FLASHBACK*]** – Se pronunciou Remus. **(Dinga: Remus acha que é político?) (Munda: Gemt q coizinah +tosk meldelzu!1!1111)[Céci: O cara é realmente o romantismo em pessoa! Todo mundo lá, no somebody love e vem o Mobral falar de CAFÉ DA MANHÃ. Tsc tsc...][Céci 2: Munda foi possuída pelas fãs de Justin Bieber, reparem.][Apolo: Falou então! Puta recado de responsa!]**

Não, a Rach ta me devendo uma coisa né? **(Munda: Hoho! O cafetão vai cobrar o faturamento do dia!)[Apolo: COBRA MESMO! ROUBA A LANCHEIRA DELA!]** – Respondeu Sirius.

Ah, é Almofadinhas... **(Munda: Correção: SÃO Almofadinhas. Pelo menos é isso que posso deduzir quando falta vírgula.)[Céci: Na verdade, Munda, já que Almofadinhas ta com a primeira letra em maiúsculo, subentende-se que se trata de um nome próprio, ao qual o plural não se aplica. O erro reside na falta da vírgula apenas, nesse caso. (:]**- Ela disse se aproximando dele.- Quem **[Céci: BARBIE! *-*][Apolo: MAAAATRIIIIIX, DOOOOORGAASS. *filosofando*]**

**(Munda: Espaço sem sentido no meio de frase. Típico em trash.)**

sabe depois do café. – Ela disse chegando bem pertinho e virando o rosto e andando em direção ao retrato sendo seguida por todos. **[Céci: Uau, ela é bandida memo, ein?][Apolo: Na hora da digestão, HUM, que coisa gostosa! Espero que o sangue todo do Sirius vá pro pênis dele e ele morra de indigestão :D]**

Ah, que bom! O anjo resolveu bancar a diabinha logo de manhã. **(Munda: DILIÇA! O anjo bancando a diabinha! Anjo travesti!)[Céci: Deus pode ter fantasias sexuais bem excêntricas mesmo.]** – Disse o Moreno enquanto todos riam. **(Dinga: Nem ri.) (Munda: O moreno? #conta nos dedos# Meu bem, são três, isso sem contar o anjo traveco. A menos que Moreno seja um novo personagem, já que está com letra maiúscula. Várias possibilidades... A minha preferida é te matar. #conjura bazuca#)[Céci: O Moreno é o chefe da boca aqui perto de casa, ta ligadu, lesk. Q][Céci 2: E Dinga só no APOLOFEELINGS. ASDUIHSAUDUSIAD!][Apolo: "DEIXA DE CHAMEGO, MORENO DELÍCIA!" q]**

É quem sabe ela fica aqui até de noite. – Ela falou ao pé do ouvido dele fazendo-o estremecer. **(Munda: Nojo de mulher, prontofalei.)[Céci: Se você não liga de dividir seu corpo com uma entidade espiritual demoníaca, quem sou eu pra achar ruim?][Apolo: OPA, super senti que essa personagem tem capacidade de excitar um homem-PENSO-COM-O-PÊNIS que nem o Sirius. Essa personagem (que nem recordo o nome) não excita nem uma JUJUBA.]**

Assim eu sucumbo, hein? **(Dinga: Gastou o vocabulário bonito todo nesta frase.) (Munda: #fazendo macumba# Isso, sucumba ao meu poder! BWAHAHHAHA!)[Céci: PRECISAVA ser uma palavra com CU no meio?][Apolo: Ah, tomate cru.]**

Quem disse que eu não quero ver você sucumbir? **[Céci: Travessão, pra quê te quero.]**

Ai Rach, você é má. **(Munda: Cadê os travessões? #procura dentro da caixinha de jóias#)[Céci: Remus enfiou no cu!][Apolo: BICHA MÁ.]**

Admiti, você gosta. **(Munda: AI MINHA CONCORDÂNCIA! #sente facada no cérebro#)[Céci: Vish, agora que ele admitiu você se fodeu! Q][Apolo: EU GOSTO É DE PERSONAGENS PLAUSÍVEIS, NÃO DE UMA RELES OC SEM GRAÇA QUE SURGIU DA MATRIX E TÁ PROTAGONIZANDO UMA DAS FICS MAIS CHATAS QUE EU JÁ TIVE O DESGOSTO DE LER. -.-]**

Er... ruivinha? **(Munda: Não, azulzinha. Pintei o cabelo de azul-cobalto ontem.)[Céci: Esse apelidos subjetivos...]** . – James tentou começar uma conversa. **[Céci: Dá pra ver por que eles preferem ficar só na troca de olhares.][Apolo: "Fala, brochinha."]**

Oi, Pontas? – Perguntou Lily vendo seu rosto passar para uma escala maior de vermelho. **(Munda: BLOOD! #presencia Lily sangrando#)[Céci: Nossa, mano, a mina viu O PRÓPRIO ROSTO ficando mais vermelho? ELA É BANDIDONA, ENTÃO!](Dinga: "... Será que você poderia me emprestar seu consolo violeta?")**

Não precisa ficar com você não quiser acreditar no que eu disse lá em cima não acredite, **(Munda: QUÊ?/?/?)[Céci: Aí o Sirius olha pra cima e vê o balãozinho de dialogo flutuando sobre eles. IUASDHUISAHDUIAHDSUI!][Apolo: A Céci falou em balão em lembrei: Imagina o James olhando pra cima e pensando na Lily em cima de um brontossauro que esquia. *Apolo vê muito Simpsons*]** mas fique sabendo que aquilo não foi discurso gravado, foi o que deu na telha de falar. **(Munda: A TELHA FALOU. Qlimds.)[Céci: Porra, não gravaram o que você disse? Que bosta, pensava em te processar e usar como evidencia. Q][Apolo: Mais um setor FALHO de James NATHAN Potter.]** Só não deixa de falar comigo nem que seja só para me dar seus famosos foras, **[Céci: Ou os foras dela são realmente bons ou você que é muito ruim de cantada.]** ou até berrar comigo dizendo que eu sou um idiota um grande desperdício na terra **(Munda: Devia ter um 'ou', uma vírgula ou um 'e' ali.)[Céci: Um grande desperdício na ****terra****? Poxa, mas a vovó tinha me dito que estrume aduba! Nem pra ser bosta o cara presta!][Apolo: Reformulando: NEM BOSTA O JAMES SABE SER.]** e que seria muito bom se eu simplesmente sumisse, **(Munda: Oh, de fato.)[Céci: Seria muito bom que essa fic sumisse também, que o Chefe sumisse, que a Anne sumisse... Ai ai, coisas que não podem acontecer...=/][Apolo: Seria bom se começasse a esquentar e as meninas do QG encurtassem suas roupas... *pensando alto* Q?]** mas mesmo que você não me queira vou sempre estar aqui e... **[Céci: TROUXA!][Apolo: LOoOoOoOoSER.]** - Ele ia continuar, mas ele via a ruivinha parando a sua frente e pondo o dedo em seus lábios como se pedisse para ele calar a boca. **[Céci: PORRA, ENTÃO ELA FOI BEM DELICADA, EIN!]**

James, **[Apolo: "Fica quieto que seu hálito fede, ok?" /Zabini-SeriadoBurguesFEELINGS.]** só me deixa pensar ta bom? **(Munda: LATE, LATE, LATE QUE EU TÔ PENSANDO VAI LATE! #fail)[Céci: Não gaste seus dois últimos neurônios com isso! D:]** Isso é esquisito demais pra mim. **[Céci: "Sabe, me relacionar com homens."][Apolo: "Viver em sociedade." q]** Até ontem eu pensava que te odiava e agora eu já nem sei o que pensar **(Munda: Vírgula.)[Céci: O que UM neurônio a menos não faz, ein!]** então, por favor, será que a gente podia falar de outra coisa? Tipo ah é... **(Munda: Quê?)[Céci: "Tipo o novo vídeo do Felipe Neto! Ain, ele falou mal de Crepúsculo, você viu? QUE ABSURDO!"][Apolo: "Dos golfinhos, DOS GOLFINHOS! Ou dos unicórnios 8D"]** – Lily lembrou-se e abriu um sorriso. – A Rach me disse que hoje é dia do Sirius... bom, será que eu podia participar? **(Dinga: Só se você fizer a lumbrigadênci!) (Munda: Primeiro tem que comer olhos de cabra, amiga.)[Céci: Lumbridance é by VDF, ein, Dinga, exijo nossos direitos autorais! Q UISADHSDUIHSDAI!][Céci 2: Participar do sexo?][Apolo: Só participam pessoas com mais de 4 anos de idade mental!]**

Sério! Que dia é hoje? **(Dinga: Dia da visita da Samara.) (Munda: A porra da menina ACABOU de dizer, esquizo.)[Céci: DIA DO SIRIUS, PORRA. Tá surdo?]** É mesmo dia 16 de março? **[Céci: Não, ela tá de BRIMKS com você! TADÃ! PEGADINHA DO MALANDRO!][Apolo: OBA, DE NOVO 6 DIAS PRO MEU ANIVERSÁRIO! O/]**

Pontas, calma, se segure! **(Dinga: FAIL.) (Munda: SEGUUUUURA, BERENICE!)[Céci: "SEGURA SEU PERU QUE A CEIA É SÓ DEPOIS DA MEIA NOITE!"][Apolo: "Segura só até o banheiro químico!"]** É sim, por que eu ia mentir pra você sobre a data? – Perguntou Lils. **[Céci: Por que essa fic existe? Perguntas existenciais.]**

Ah foi mal minha flor **(Munda: DONA FLOR E SEUS DOIS MARIDOS!)** é só que sempre me esqueço do dia, tenho problemas **[Céci: "...mentais."][Apolo: "...com a humanidade."]** com datas. **(Dinga: E com bofes, drogas...)[Céci: Também.][Apolo: Aprende que hoje é o dia do OC'S RIDÍCULAS DEVEM MORRER.]**

Oi Aluado, ontem acabou a lua cheia, né? **[Céci: Não não. Ele que participou do programa de adestramento level hard para lobisomens, mesmo. Não tá vendo a transformação?][Apolo: "Posso usar seus OBs agora?"]** Como foi? **[Apolo: "Ai amiga, foi tudo de bom né? Conheci uns lobinhos MA-RA-VI-LHO-SOS que eu já tava de olho faz tempo! Sabe como que é né? Esse pit bull é Lassie, colega!"]** Já ta se sentindo bem? Não ta carente de nada não? **(Dinga: Jogou a perseguida em cima do Remus. Aposto dezim que ele sai correndo.) (Munda: Ui. Até vi essa alma penada (que, a propósito eu não sei quem é) cantando "Quem vai querer a minha periquita, minha periquita, minha periquita?")[Céci: Ele tá. Tá carente DA PIROCADA FEDERAL DO SIRIUS.][Apolo: Remus says: "Carente de sexo NUNCA, né amiga, por que você acha que eu viro lobiswoman?"]** – Perguntou Cele.

Já que você mencionou Ce, **(Munda: Trashers simplesmente não SABEM que o vocativo vem entre vírgulas.)[Céci: Se acostume, Munda, essa é a realidade de mais de 60% da população brasileira.]** um carinhosinho aqui e ali não faria mal não sabe? **(Munda: SHAUHSUAHUSA. Deixa eu ver se entendi: ele quer um carinhosinho? BEESHA.)[Céci: Visões do inferno.][Apolo: CARALHO, BROCHEI FEDERALMENTE.]** Um carinho de namorada? – Pediu Remus olhando pra ela com a cara de lobinho carente. **(Dinga: Comufazê?) (Munda: Nunca vi um lobo carente. Cadelinha, já. HAUHAUHSHAUSHUA!)[Céci: Lobinho carente? LOBINHO CARENTE? VOCÊ ACHA QUE LOBOS FAZEM CARA DE CARENTE? ANTES DE VOCÊ OLHAR PRA CARA DELE ELE JÁ COMEU SEU RIM FRITO COM CEBOLAS, FILHA!][Apolo: Ainda me impressiono com o conhecimento da Céci em órgãos do corpo humano. Outro dia foi apêndice, no outro um rim, outro dia foi uma doença no coração. Quê mais essa vingadora tem pra nos ensinar? Q]**

Isso eu sei resolver. – Ela disse se virando pra ele e selando seus lábios nos dele. **(Munda: Floreou agora, hein, colega!)[Céci: Agora, o problema de aritmética e soluções não, né, biscate?][Apolo: UAU, MINHA EREÇÃO VOLTOU. N-]** – Calma Remus... mas você sabe eu to preocupada. **[Céci: E o que o CU tem a ver com as calças?][Apolo: O CHICO TÁ UM MÊS ATRASADO, FOGE, MANOLO, FOGE!]**

Preocupada com o quê, amor? **(Dinga: Com sua sexualidade, pode ter certeza.)** – Perguntou o lobisomem a abraçando pelas costas. **(Munda: CRÉÉÉU.)**

Ah, sei lá. Com o futuro, **[Apolo: VAI TOMAR NO CU! VAI TRABALHAR, FAZER ALGUMA COISA DE ÚTIL! APROVEITA, CAI DA PONTE E MORRE!]** com esse tal de Voldemort que ta aparecendo aí **(Dinga: Cine é mais famoso do que o Voldemort nesta fic. Não creio.) (Munda: NOSSA, MANO, EU RI AQUI.)[Céci: Mas gente, na época dos marotos o Voldie não era conhecidíssimo ainda, ele tava fazendo as horcruxes ainda. oO Ou eu brisei forte? SIDHSDIUHDSAUID!][Apolo: Não, Céci, você não brisou. As dorgas passaram pra autora antes. -.-]**, eu to com uma vibração péssima. **(Munda: É o seu vibrador que quebrou, querida.)[Céci: Troca as pilhas, monga!][Apolo: KAKAKAKAKAKAKA! DRAMA FAIL.]** – Ela disse.

Se acalme, não fique tão preocupada, hoje é dia do Sirius. **[Céci: Foda-se.][Apolo: FALOU ENTÃO, NOVO MESSIAS NA ÁREA!]** Relaxe, temos muito que aprontar hoje. **(Dinga: Pressinto suruba.)[Apolo: Duvido que as minas estejam sexualmente envolvidas nesse "aprontar" dos marotinhos.]** – Respondeu Remus com um sorriso maroto. **(Munda: ...pagode!)[Céci: LELE! LERE LERE LE LE LERE! (?)]**

Serio, hoje já é dia do Sirius? **(Munda: Já disseram isso 265516615 VEZES, PORRA. #afia machado#)[Céci: Caralho, vão todos tomar na porra dos seus cus.][Apolo mata Sirius e muda a história da série.]** Posso participar de novo? **[Céci: Dica pra vocês todos, adolescentes de merda *fúria*: Quando a pessoa não quer que você participe de alguma festa/encontro/churrasco na laje/suruba/etc, ela NÃO VAI COMENTAR NA SUA PRESENÇA. PORRA.][Apolo: o engraçado de tudo é: TO NEM AE PRA ESSAS PERSONAGENS.]**

Lógico Cele, sem você não seria a mesma coisa. **(Dinga: Nem é clichê.)[Céci: "Sem você seriamos só 92. :("][Apolo morre com a Céci.]**

Os três casais ( N/A: quase três casais ) **(Dinga: Muito esclarecedor.) (Munda: ...)[Céci: Não importa, são 3 homens e 3 mulheres? São 3 casais. Porra.][Apolo: Remus & Sirius, OC1 & OC2, James & sua vassoura potente. q]** entraram no salão principal e arranjaram um lugar na mesa.

Bom gente, vocês sabem que dia é hoje, né? **(Munda: AH NEM...)[Céci: AH, VAI SE FODER!][Apolo: ...*foi afiar sua machadinha*]** – Começou Sirius.

É hoje é dia do Sirius, **(Munda: Pela milésima vez...)[Céci: Hoje é dia de todo mundo tomar no cu, que tal?][Apolo: PUTA QUE PARIU, HEIN? ISSO AQUI TÁ PARECENDO A FIC 'PUTÃO'. TUDO É ATOCHADO NA MENTE DOS LEITORES POR REPETIÇÃO INFINITA DE IDEIAS IDIOTAS. A AUTORA DEVIA LER 'PUTÃO' SÓ PRA SOFRER UM POUQUINHO O QUE OS POBRES LEITORES SOFRERAM. (e os vingadores, claro)]** e como último dia do Sirius em Hogwarts temos que fazer alguma coisa muito especial. **(Dinga: Qtau uma lap dance pro Tio Dumbie?)[Céci: Ultimo dia do Sirius na escola? Ele foi expulso? oO][Apolo: Senta pelado num cacto, seu lixo.]** – Continuou James.

É isso a gente sabe... mas fazer o que ?

Tem que ser algo grande! **(#Dinga tem pensamentos impuros#)(Munda: ME-DO.)[Céci: Hagrid adoraria!][Apolo: Mais um casal: Hagrid & seu irmão gigantelicious: Grope.]**

Muito engraçado. **[Céci: Nem achei.]**

Inesquecível! **[Apolo: ME CHUPA ¬¬]**

Magnífico. **(Dinga: Tá bom, já entendemos.) (Munda: "Desfilaremos nus na parada gay!")[Céci: Tá, quantos adjetivos mais você vai falar antes de eu mandar tomo mundo se foder?]**

Alguém sabe se o lago ainda está congelado? – Perguntou Lily olhando para Malfoy e Snape. **[Céci: Você já experimentou OLHAR PELA JANELA?][Apolo: O QUE O PORRA DO MALFOY TÁ FAZENDO AÍ, CACETE? ELE NÃO É UNS DUZENTOS ANOS MAIS VELHO QUE OS MAROTOS?]**

Sim ruivinha, o lago ainda está congelado.- Respondeu James. **[Céci: Qual o nexo dela estar na mesa da grifinória e perguntar pro Malfoy e pro Snape E O JAMES responder? Não faz sentido.][Apolo: DORGAS, Cecília, DORGAS.]**

Bom... esses dois não se desgrudam, né? **(Dinga: Tudo a ver com o assunto. Lily on drugs.) (Munda: Êêê... LuciusSnape é sacanagem!)[Céci: Joga água que separa!][Apolo: Tão copulando, já?]**

Não, os dois são feito unha e carne, andam aos cochichos ou escondidos pelos cantos juntos por aí, parece até que estão namorando. – Respondeu Sirius **(Munda: Nem tinha lido isso!)[Céci: Oh, conclusões brilhantes!][Apolo: Essa nem precisava comentar!]**

Então é isso mesmo! **(Dinga: Acho que eu não li algumas frases porque eu não tô entendendo nada.) (Munda: Coerência, meu bem, volte para mim.)[Céci: SUMEMO, NOIS QUE TÁ!][Apolo: É ISSO MESMO O QUÊ, CARALHO?]** – Gritou a ruivinha. **[Céci: escandalosa pra que.]**

Hã? – Todos viraram o rosto para Lily achando que ela estava maluca. **(Munda: Não são os únicos, queridos. #lixa as unhas#)**

Olha Rach, você não desenha bem pra caramba? **(Dinga: Esse vocabulário chulo da fic ta me estressando.) (Munda: Expressão bem inglesa, essa...)[Céci: Me expliquem WTH IT'S GOIN ON.][Apolo: Desenhar, gelo, Lucius e Snape gays, café da manhã, suruba, QUÊ?]** – Perguntou a ruiva.

Desenho Lils **(Dinga: 'Desenho Lils' é um produto criado pelas mulheres persas que usavam-no como lubrificante. A base do composto é sangue de lhamas virgens.)[Céci: E as outras letras do alfabeto? Elas vão ficar com ciúmes, ein.][Apolo: VSF.]**, mas o que é que isso tem a ver com o Malfoy, ou o Snape, ou com o lago estar congelado? **(Dinga: Conneeeeeeeeeeeeect!) (Munda: ALOOOOKA! Realmente, a autora esqueceu de beber seus remedinhos.)[Céci: Ah, sei lá, joga no Google.][Apolo: Parabéns pra você, Rach, você subiu 0000000000,1 ponto no meu conceito.]**

Muito. **[Céci: Que resposta mais conclusiva e coerente com a pergunta! Obrigada!]** Olha só...- Assim ela fez sinal para que todos juntassem as cabeças. **(Munda: FUUUUUU-SÃO! RÁÁÁ! #dancinha escrota de Dragon Ball#)[Apolo: É HEAD SHOT, MALUCO! #ressucitandopiadasdeCéci.]**

Nossa ruivinha, **(Munda: Nossa? Ui, ruivinha do povo, vulga prôsti!)[Céci: Nem quero, valeu.][Apolo: Já peguei mesmo.]** foi você mesmo que teve essa idéia? **(Dinga: Não, um jumento ruivo tomou o lugar dela e disse tudo isso.)[Céci: Não menospreze, James, o ultimo neurônio dela foi gasto com isso!][Apolo: CARALHO, PODEM ME CHAMAR DE LOIRO, MAS TO DE BOA DE ENTENDER A IDEIA DESSA FIC.]** – Perguntou James.

James não deixa essa garota escapar não. Ela é de ouro. – Comentou Sirius no que todos soltaram gargalhadas. **(Dinga: Nem ri.(2)) (#Munda perdeu a piada#)[Céci: Vou te falar o que é de ouro...][Apolo: NÃO VALE, CÉCI, EU IA FAZER ESSA PIADA D:]**

Ta bom gente. **(Munda: O – VOCATIVO – TEM – VÍRGULA.)[Céci: Munda, DESISTE. ASIDUHASUDHAUISDH!]** Então será isso mesmo? Olha, hoje de noite depois da festa a gente vai pro **[Apolo: "...Inferno."]** lago, vai eu e a Rach sem a capa, né priminha? **(Dinga: Frase confusa master.) (Munda: VAI EU. V-A-I E-U. PUTA MERDA. #bebe estricnina com ópio doce#)[Céci: Sei lá, depois do segundo parágrafo eu já broxay dessa fic.][Apolo: Eu sou brochado de fics ruins :/]**

Ai Filch desculpa, **[Apolo: OI?][Apolo 2: Filch é o novo Diglett: ele BROTA DO SOLO.]** é que ele é sonâmbulo e saiu correndo pelo salão comunal, eu que estava lá e saí atrás dele. **[Céci: MUITAS DORGAS NESSA FIC.][Apolo: MORPHEUS, SALVE-NOS.]** Mas estou tratando de levá-lo de volta não se preocupe. – Rach falou numa voz que era muito acreditável. **(Dinga: Não creio.) (#Munda conjurou uma cama King-Size, um barril de cerveja e dois Gogo-Boys, pois está morta de tédio#)[Céci: bandida ela.]**

Olha, essa é minha prima? **[Apolo: Foi o Filch que disse isso? õ.õ]** Tem prima melhor? **[Apolo: As minhas, CHAMPS.]** Não tem, não existe. **(Dinga: Tem remédio pra bipolaridade na enfermaria? Alguém poderia levar um pro James?) (#Munda come pipoca com veneno de rato#)[Céci: Aff, to confusa. UISDHUISDUASDHIA!][Apolo: Nunca me acostumo à matrix.]** – Respondeu James a atuação da prima. **(Munda: No lugar do 'a', coloque 'pela', pelo bem do meu cérebro.)[Céci: esse foi o parágrafo mais descartável da história das fics trashs. Sério.]**

Enquanto todos tomavam café da manhã, Sirius e Rach começaram a **[Apolo: "...dançar break no estilo As Branquelas..."]** sua sessão matinal de agarração, a qual que nem os professores se importavam mais em pedir para parar, pois sabiam que era um esforço em vão. **(Dinga: Pois é. Dippet é um bundão e não existem monitores.) (Munda: Pois é, né, Dinga? Pootaquéoparél, essa fic fica mais incoerente e bizarra a cada nova linha.)[Céci: Adolescentes, hormônios... na minha época era no armário de vassouras mesmo! Tá level hard assim, é?][Apolo: Na minha época, os professores IMPUNHAM RESPEITO NESSE PUTEIRO.]**

Bom gente, algo me diz que esse dia do Sirius promete. – Disse Remus. **[Céci: Algo me diz que eu vou dormir em 5...4...][Apolo: E eu precisarei de 7 toneladas de calmantes...]**

Eu concordo.- Respondeu James. – Agora que temos a ruivinha do nosso lado, é menos um monitor para se preocupar com e mais uma cabeça para contar com. **(#Dinga desiste de ler a frase confusa#)[Céci: Depois dessa fic eu sinto que vou desistir de viver, véi.] [Apolo: Alguém fala pra autora que, em português, não se pode terminar uma frase com preposição? (:]**

Obrigada, é bom saber que eu ajudo. –**[Apolo: Eles só te chamaram por interesse, ninguém gosta de você. Falei.]** Respondeu Lils sorrindo.

Ajuda nada, se você não tivesse bolado aquele plano, o dia do Sirius estaria sem a sua melhor parte. **(#Dinga foi pro bingo dos idosos paranormais#)(#Munda acompanha Dinga, levando consigo várias cartelinhas de bingo coladas em um pedaço de papelão e uma caneta Bic pela metade#)[Céci: Legal que a fic fica nessas inside jokes enquanto os leitores morrem de tédio.][Apolo: EU ESPERO QUE ESSE DIA DO SIRIUS MATE TODAS AS PESSOAS QUE ESTIVEREM PARTICIPANDO. MALDITOS!]**

Esse plano realmente minha flor, é digno de Maroto. **(Dinga: #ganhou um frango preto no bingo#: Por que essa mania idiota de por 'maroto' em tudo?) (Munda: #dando vivas, pois ganhou um pezinho de arruda azul no bingo#)[Céci: Essa fic é digna de homicídio, sério.][Apolo joga dardos.]**

Viu? Acho que até eu tenho meu lado Maroto.

Lógico que tem, todos tem um lado Maroto, só que poucos deixam esse de fora. **(Dinga: Já deu de maroto por hoje.) (Munda: Um maroto incomoda muita gente, dois marotos incomodam, incomodam muito mais! Três marotos... #leva machadada no crânio#)[Céci: Agora SÓ IMAGINEM qual o LADO maroto que eles deixam de fora! AUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUA!][Apolo: Quando o James bota o lado maroto dele pra fora, VOA GLITTER.]**

Olha lá! O Ranhoso ta passando e para variar o Malfoy ta junto. Vamos nessa! – Chamou Sirius interrompendo a agarração. **(Dinga: Deixa o casalzinho gay ser feliz, gente!) (Munda: Homofóbicos!)[Apolo: Kenan & Kel: AAAHHH, VAMO NESSA!]**

Os seis saíram do salão principal e foram atrás dos sonserinos que **(#Dinga imagina seis pirralhos da Grifinória correndo atrás de 200 sonserinos#)**, graças a Merlin, saíram do castelo e sentaram **[Apolo: UH!]** – se perto do lago. **(#Dinga foi tomar um pouco de querosene com achocolatado para tentar entender a frase#)(Munda: Sentaram a Se, a Mary Sue do outro capítulo?)[Céci: Foram é mendigar na porta de Hogwarts, esses marginais!]**

Ta bom, que azaração será hoje? **(Dinga: Azar tenho eu, por ripar isso.) (Munda: Avada Kedavra! Crucio!)[Céci: Avada Kedavra e Crucio são maldições imperdoáveis, não azarações, mal. Q AISUDHSUAIDHUAISDHAUISDHUIAS!][Apolo: "Vamos azarar geraaal, maluco! Sedução sem limites!"]** – Perguntou Sirius.

Eu estava pensando **[Céci: Percebam o erro dessa frase.]** em deixar os dois com cara de dragão. **(Dinga: Nossa, isso foi tosco até na alma.) (Munda: Naaaaaaaassa, que... Maléfico. A macumba mais fraca que eu conheço faz a pessoa querer se matar. #risada diabólica#)[Céci: E eu que não preciso nem de macumba pra fazer uma pessoa querer se matar? *_*][Apolo: Nem precisa de feitiço, os dois já nasceram com esses rostos lindíssimos. :D]**– Respondeu Rach.

É isso! Um dragão rosa com pintinhas pretas. **(Dinga: E eu aqui achando que era uma Avada Kedavra.) (Munda: Facepalm.)[Apolo: Tendência no mundo PONEY deles.]** – Continuou Pontas. **[Céci: O James ENTENDE o mundo colorido!]**

Mais alguma coisa? – Perguntou Almofadinhas. **[Apolo: Me traz uma cerveja, uns amendoins, uma televisão e aproveita e acende a lareira.]**

Coleiras iam ser legais. **(Dinga: Olha o BDSM aí geeente!) (Munda: Êêê... Lá vem a putaria...)[Céci: Já te ocorreu que transfigurá-los em dragões implica em dar a eles um poder de destruição em massa absurdo?][Apolo: E o Snape e o Lucius burraldos não vão saber desfazer? Pior, chamar um professor para desfazer essa putaria ae?]**

Brilhante Cele! **(Dinga: 'Brilhante Cele' é uma cratera recém descoberta em Júpiter, onde foram encontrados vestígios de surubas interespécies.) (Munda: Já sei de onde a Gareth aprendeu seus 'satisfeita?'...)[Céci: Sério, Dinga? E eu achando que era uma sub-marca do sabão em pó Brilhante. D:]** – Exclamou Aluado.- Essa tinha que ser minha namorada né? **(Munda: Minha vez: Namorada né é um instrumento grego usado para fabricar togas eróticas.)[Céci: Remus, só porque você tem fantasias sexuais com a coleira do Sirius não quer dizer que todos devam seguir seus feitiches!][Apolo: Tinha que ser, mas o que fazer se você nasceu gostando de homens? D:]** Só podia ser, brilhante do jeito que é...

Ela tem parentesco comigo, Aluado. Onde que prima minha não ia ser brilhante? **(Dinga: Imaginei a Sue fazendo propaganda de creme dental.) (Munda: #rindo da Mãe Dinga#)[Céci: No sobrenome. #piadademalgostofeelings][Apolo morreu com a Céci, de novo.]**- Respondeu Almofadinhas. **[Apolo: JURA que ela é sua prima e tem parentesco com você? Achei que ela era uma espinha tóxica que brotou das suas costas e criou vida própria! :O]**

Pontas e Aluado apenas apontaram para duas garotas que estavam do outro lado do lago **(Dinga: Snape e Lucio?) (Munda: Filch e o Barão Sangrento?)[Céci: O reflexo dos dois na água?]**. Uma bonita, os cabelos escuros e lisos, **(Munda: É O SNAPE?)** os olhos claros, muito parecida com Sirius, era Bellatrix Black **(Dinga: E eu aqui achando que era a Gretchen...) (Munda: EEEU MATEEI SIRIUS BLAAACK, HASHAHSAHS! #espumando#)[Céci: DIIIIVAAAAAA VOCÊ POR AQUI!][Apolo: Já peguei também. Q]**. Ao seu lado estava um garoto muito parecido com Sirius – igualzinho para se dizer a verdade – talvez menor na altura, além do comprimento do cabelo **(Dinga: Grande diferença.) (Munda: #boceja#)[Apolo: Autora MANDANDO BEM na bosta.]**. O cabelo de Sirius era ligeiramente maior. **[Céci: Foda-se.(2)]** Aquele garoto era o irmão mais novo de Almofadinhas, Regulus Black. A outra garota porém, **(Munda: 'garota porém' é um concurso do Domingo Legal, onde dez garotas com obesidade mórbida se engalfinham atrás de um sabão Ypê.)[Céci: ...][Apolo: Pera, se tinha duas garotas no outro lado do lago e a autora mencionou a Bellatrix e o Regulus... huuum, BICHA MÁ.]** era magra e tinha o pescoço erguido para cima propositalmente, se achando superior. **[Céci: Na fúria da girafa louca. Q][Apolo: ÉÉÉÉ O GOGÓ DA EMA! GOGÓ! GOGÓ! GOGÓ GOGÓ GOGÓ DA EMA! (8) *funk anos 90*]** Os olhos também eram claros, **[Apolo: E a galere olhando por um telescópio ultra power estelar pra enxergar isso lá do outro lado.]** porém num tom de arrogância que denotava na maioria dos Black, era ela Narcisa Black. **(Dinga: Aaah, quando vão acabar esses detalhes dispensáveis?) (Munda: #peida#)[Céci: É então, só pra avisar, os Malfoy não freqüentaram Hogwarts na mesma época que os marotos, tá?]**

Talvez ali. – disseram em uníssono. **(Munda: Aprendeu palavra nova, bee? #bate na autora#)[Céci: SONO SINTO EU LENDO ESSA BOSTA.][Apolo: quem disse isso? o.O]**

Quem disse que essas duas criaturas são da minha família? Eu as desonrei! – Respondeu Sirius. **[Céci: Comeu?][Apolo: ENCAÇAPOU, MANOLO!]**

Você as desonrou? Não foram eles que te desonraram? **(Dinga: Isso ta parecendo Malhação... Quem perdeu o cabaço com quem...) (Munda: Cara, eu acho que só dorgada el cunsigu intendê issu. #dá uma longa tragada no cigarro de palha#)[Apolo: Aê, Sirius, só na fúria do sexo passivo com as primas!]** – Perguntou Lily.

Querida Lily **(Munda: VÍÍÍRGULA.)[Apolo: "Ai queritinha..."]** elas fazem parte da horrenda família Black **(Dinga: Olha o preconceito!) (Munda: E você é um Potter, né, queriton?)[Céci: Você só fala isso porque faz parte da família restart, seu bicha! (R)][Apolo morre NOVAMENTE com Cecília.]** onde estão os membros mais mesquinhos e podres da família **(Dinga: Todos em decomposição... Imagino o odor agradável da casa deles.)[Apolo: Ele queria é ser da Família Dinossauro! Q]**. Eu já faço parte da minha parte da família, **[Céci: PQP, ESSE CARA É UM GÊNIO. !][Apolo e o QG aplaudem de pé.]** onde encaixo eu, a Cele e a Andie, a parte bela da família. **(Dinga: Ta, nem entendi, mas não pretendo me esforçar nesta fic.) (Munda: E isso é relevante? #joga bombinhas na autora#)[Céci: A parte em que TODO MUNDO USA ROUPA COLORIDA E DÁ O CU! UHUUUL! (R)][Apolo: A parte bela... BELA MERDA.]**

Não olha pra mim Lils, **(Munda: #arranca a peruca e começa a se autoflagelar#)** isso é idéia do Almofadinhas. – Respondeu Cele ao olhar de sua amiga. **(#Dinga ficou entediada e começou a lamber Fulano#)(Munda: Responder um olhar, cmofas/)[Céci: tá.][Apolo: AAAAAHÃ.]**

Agora rapazes? – Chamou James. **(Dinga: Quem entender a frase ganha um pirulito.) (Munda: Não, agora moças. Ou agora hermafroditas.)[Céci: "Agora não, espera eu pegar o pote de KY primeiro!"][Apolo: "Sem muita força, okay?"]**

Pode apostar Pontas.- Respondeu Remus. **(Munda: Apostar Pontas? De lápis?)[Céci: Quem tá jogando bingo são eles agora, Munda. IAUDSHASDUDHUIADSH!]**

Vamos nessa galera, **(Munda: O meio de transporte do futuro: galera!)[Céci: Frase no melhor estilo VAAAI PLANETAAA!][Apolo: Aprontando todas, essa galera do barulho!]** e que o dia do Sirius comece. **(Dinga: Que o massacre comece. # Pega um lança-mísseis e aponta pros pivetes#)[Céci: Caralho, NESSA ENROLAÇÃO TODA JÁ DAVA PRA TER ACONTECIDO TRÊS DIAS DO SIRIUS, SÉRIO.][Apolo: E que termine da pior maneira possível. (6)]**- Continuou Almofadinhas.

Pipoca garotas? **(Dinga: Li 'Piroca, Garotas?'. Duvidei que uma frase dessa apareceria em uma fic tão gay.) (Munda: Pipoca fêmea? Com vaginas? #oferece a tal pipoca pro Apolo#)[Céci: "Ops! Errei! Piroca, garotas? *seduz*"][Apolo: PIROCA, GAROTAS? !]**- Perguntou Rach conjurando três saquinhos de pipocas. **[Céci: NÃO SE CONJURA COMIDA, FILHA DA PUTA!][Apolo: Essa autora tá lendo muita ripagem dos VdF, mano!]**

Obrigada Sírias. **(#Dinga foi alimentar sua jibóia#)(Munda: WOW! Mudança de séquissu aqui.)[Apolo: NO SEU CU. q]**- Respondeu Cele. (N/A : brincadeira que eu e minhas amigas fazemos. ) **(Dinga: Brinque de morrer, por favor.) (Munda: Brinque de passar uma lâmina nos pulsos! Ou de aspirar gás cianídrico!)[Céci: Adoro inside jokes! Principalmente por vir com barulho de grilos de brinde!][Apolo vai ouvir 'Surfing Bird' dos Trashmen.]**

**Munda foi socorrer Vovó e Fulano, que morderam a autora e agora estão com diarréia.**

Dinga ficou tão surtada depois dessa ripagem que está sendo medicada com 15 variedades de tarja arco-íris. Neste momento, o Coringa é uma criança indefesa perto dela.

Céci mandou todo mundo tomar no cu.

Apolo foi ver se sua encomenda de bacon importado chegou.


	4. COnfronto purpurinado, parte 2

**Ripagem em conjunto 2 parte 2**

Pipoca deliciosa Si. **(Dinga: Apelidos toscos mode intense power on.)[Apolo: PIROCA DELICIOSA?][Apolo 2: Essa fic subestima minha inocência!][Céci: Eu também li piroca. D: E não lembro do que aconteceu na outra parte pra eles estarem comendo piro.. digo, pipoca. E agora, Robin?]**- Continuou Lils.

De nada Remas **[Apolo: REMAS? No melhor estilo POMBA GIRA.][Céci: De nada remas? Tá precisando fazer uma academia pra adquirir mais força nos braços então!]** e obrigada Jay. **(#Dinga foi fazer um drink de cachaça com vaselina#)(Munda: Remas incessantemente, querida! Teus braços me encantam enquanto o fazes! Oh, toca-me! Faça-me ver estrelas! #nota uma seringa vazia em sua aorta#)[Apolo: Remas, nada! O lance agora é PEDALANDO, PEDALANDO, PEDALANDO, PEDALANDO, VAI! IH! CARAMBA! É A BICICLETA HUMANA!][Apolo 2: "De nada, negão delícia."]** – respondeu Rach. **[Apolo: Essa PORRA não terminou? IH! CARAMBA! q][Céci: Diminutivos pra nomes peguenos são IRRITANTES. James vira Jay, Lilian vira Lil, Sirius vira Si... Vai se foder.]**

Não tem de que Almofadinhas. **(Munda: #conjura vírgula e acento#)[Apolo: _|_]**

Pontas... **(Munda: Arestas... Cantos... Lados... #bebe sabonete líquido#)** - Respondeu Rach sorrindo e começaram a assistir a farra matinal. **(#Dinga imagina um forró no meio do Salão Principal#)(#Munda capota de rir da Dinga#)[Apolo: Todo mundo sem calcinha? #SeriadoBurguesFEELINGS][Céci: Me senti n'O Cortiço por uns 2 segundos. Aí passou.]**

Vejam só, se não são as nossas vítimas preferidas! **(Dinga: Imaginei o Michael Jackson falando isso para uma criancinha.) (Munda: #sufoca de tanto rir#)[Apolo: "...disse o Chefe para os inocentes Vingadores." Q][Céci: "...disse o goleiro Bruno em audiência com suas 5 amantes pedindo pensão alimentícia."]** – Disse James.

O que vocês três idiotas querem hoje? **(Dinga: Sua bunda, o que mais poderia ser?) (Munda: #explode de tanto rir#)[Apolo: "Eu quero simplesmente mandar todo mundo tomar no cu." #videoTRIBUTE][Céci: Olha, existe uma pá de possibilidades. Eles podem querer ser três mosqueteiros, os três patetas, o golden trio... E você, o que pode fazer sozinho?]** - Perguntou Ranhoso. **[Céci: Vish! Já para a Batcaverna, Snape!]**

Ranhoso, ranhoso , ranhoso, **[Apolo: É O FUNK DO RANHOSO!]** olha como você fala com os superiores **(#Dinga imagina Sirius vestido de Napoleão#)(Munda: #evapora de tanto rir#)[Apolo: Nossa, seja lá quem está falando, VAI TOMAR NO SEU CU, TOMARA QUE O SNAPE COMA O CU DO SEU AFILHADO. Aé, ele vai comer 8D][Céci: Caralho, quem deu palhacitos pra Munda? IASDHIUSHDUIAHSDHSAID!]**. Tsc, tsc, tsc, acho que teremos de te dar uma lição. **[Apolo: Geografia ou Física? Q][Céci: Biolorgia mesmo.]** O que vocês acham Marotos? **(#Dinga imagina os Marotos com roupas do Village People e armados com chicotes#)(Munda: #DESINTEGROU de tanto rir#)[Céci: Acho que a Munda incorporou, ein.]**- Perguntou Almofadinhas.

Cala a boca Black **(Dinga: Que preconceito é esse? Olha, isso dá processo, sabia?) (Munda: #se reintegra# Dinga, preconceito é o de menos nessa fic...)[Apolo: Don't call my name, don't call my name, SIRIULANDOOOOO. Q]**. E quem te deu a informação de que você e seu grupinho de amigos patéticos...- **[Apolo: IH AÍ, COMÉ QUIÉ! PSSSSSS! FOGO NA BOM-BA! APAVORANDO OS MAROTOS-DISFUNÇÃO-ERÉTIL!][Céci: VISH, AGORA VOCÊ ACABOU COM ELE, EIN!]** Começou o louro oxigenado ( N/A: eu tinha que botar isso desculpa as cegas que gostam do Malfoy. ) **(Dinga: Desculpa, mas nem li.) (Gareth surge: Mania bizarra dos autores trash 82738271: N/As loucas, desnecessárias e escrotas.) (Munda: EU GOSTO DO MALFOY, TÁ LIGADO?#aponta bazuca para a cara da autora#)[Apolo: Primeiro de tudo: NÃO VOU ME REFERIR AO PRECONCEITO DAS PESSOAS COM OS LOIROS, mas tudo bem. Segundo: Transformem esse DIA DO SIRIUS num objeto fálico e introduzam-no em seus respectivos CUS, por obséquio.][Céci: Pronto, chegou o Robin.]**

Que é isso Seboso? **(Dinga: Gordura insaturada, quelida.) (Munda: Dinga, PARA DE ME FAZER RIR! Ah, e isso é esperma, bee.)[Apolo: Raízes capilares oleosas? Q][Céci: ., te apresento.]** Tendo que deixar o namorado te defender? **(Dinga: Li 'seu namorado feder'. Foi mais engraçado.)[Apolo: E VOCÊ QUE NÃO TEM MAIS QUE 50g DE MASSA CEFÁLICA?][Céci: Mais respeito com o Batman e com o Robin! Ele tem um cinto de utilidades que pode te matar de 92837193721893183 maneiras diferentes!]** – Perguntou Remus. **[Apolo: Cala a sua boca que você representa o time pavão rosa-shocking, certo?][Apolo 2: Remus não sabe nem peidar, imagina ofender alguém. (NÃO OFENDEU NEM MEU SUVACO, MAS TUDO BEM.)][Céci: Remus, vai lá arranhar umas paredes da Casa dos Gritos pra descontar essa raivinha contida, vai...]**

Ora seu... **(Dinga: "...Gostoso! Me possua, me faz mulher! Vai, mais forte! Aaaaahh!") (Munda: #se afasta devagar da Dinga#)[Apolo: Essa fic ATORMENTA MEU SISTEMA NERVOSO.][Céci: "...ora meu. Viu, não sou uma bicha invejosa e divido o Robin com você."]** - Começou Ranhoso quando James lhe apontou a varinha. **(#Dinga pega a pipoca# NC?) (Munda: Ui. Conotassaun zekeçoaol pura e simples.)[Apolo: IH CARAMBA! UMA PIROCADA HUMANA! q]**

Seu o quê Ranhoso? **(Dinga: A varinha é sebosa?) (Munda: agsuahsuwehuwhuu doooooooorgas)[Apolo: SEU CU TÁ NA ZONA! *irado*]**- Perguntou James.

Ah Potter, vai passear com seu ego em outro canto! **(Dinga: Chamou de emo. Nacara.) (Munda: Rima de criancinha detected.)[Apolo: MIMIMI, eu uso ofensas de pivete de parquinho.]** Acha que eu tenho medo de um filhinho de mamãe **[Céci: Queria que ele fosse filhinho de quê? TITIA? -.-]** que não consegue nem conquistar um sangue-ruim? **(Dinga: Bem, a Lily é um traveco?) (Munda: Tirou as palavras da minha boca, DiDi.)[Apolo: Agora eu entendi porque o Duduardo disse que o Harry era mãe da Lily. Tudo faz sentido agora Q][Céci: É que o Snape conquista VÁÁÁRIOS sangues-ruins.]**

Ranhoso é melhor você retirar o que você disse sobre a Lily agora ,porque ela é mil vezes melhor que você, vamos antes que... (Dinga: "... Eu deixe a Priscila sair! Quando ela aparece, ninguém segura! Uuuuiie!") (Munda: "... a bomba de Hiroshima exploda! Vamos correr!")[Apolo: "...você protagonize meus sonhos homossexuais!"]/b

Antes que o quê Pottinho? Ele só esta falando a verdade. **(#Dinga ignora a frase#)(Munda: Potinho de quê? Exame de fezes?)[Apolo: ! FUUUUCK!][Céci: POTTINHO. Eu podia ter vivido sem essa.]**

Dracomorfus! **(#Dinga foi varrer o terreiro#)[Céci: Já sabemos de onde veio a inspiração do Lucius pro nome do filho.]** – Gritou James fazendo com que eles tomassem feição de dragão. **(Munda: Carái, gigantescos, com pele impenetrável, superfortes e com asas? #faz o feitiço em si própria#)[Apolo: ME DÊ SUA FORÇA, PEGASUUUUUS! *prestando SUPER ATENÇÃO à fic*][Apolo 2: VAMOS LÁ BUSCAR AS ESFERAS DO DRAGÃO! (8)][Céci: Mano, transforma eles num PATO, sei lá, é mais humilhante! Dragão é um bicho poderoso e super foda. 8D]**

Colorifus! **(#Dinga está xingando a autora#)[Céci: "...então a banda Restart apareceu, começou a tocar e todos morreram de desgosto."]** – Bradou Remus acrescentando as pintinhas. **(Munda: NAAAAAAAAAAAAA...AASSA! REMUS 666 FROUM RÉL DÁRQUI DUMAU ÍVOU UIFF PÁUERZ DU CAPETA!)[Apolo: PINTINHAS? "Colorifus" tá com cara de feitiço de sauna gay hein?][Apolo 2: *faz voz de travesti* "Vai, meu amor, quero ver essa festa muito COLORIFUS!"][Céci: Dragões com pintinhas continuam sendo dragões. Que cospem fogo. E arrancam a sua cabeça com uma mordida.]**

Vingardium leviosa. **(Munda: O feitiço mais destrutivo do universo. Minha segunda macumba mais fraca faz a pessoa apodrecer em um mês.)[Céci: VISH, AGORA FODEU! CORRAM PARA AS MONTANHAS!]**– Sirius pronunciou levando as duas coleiras que ele conjurou ao pescoço de cada um **(Dinga: Que diabo de feitiço é esse? É próprio pra BDSM?)]**.- Locks **[Apolo: OLOKS!][Céci: Faltou o Caps. #fail]** – Ele adicionou fazendo com que elas não saíssem **(Munda: Fartô o ponto. E locks é ingrêz, bem.)[Apolo: E a chave guardou lá no furico.][Céci: Superbonder surte o mesmo efeito.]**

Agora o rosto de vocês vai ficar assim por uma semana. **(Dinga: Tio Dumbie paga pau pra esses pivetes fodões.) (Munda: CRUÉEEL! BUÉÉ!)[Apolo: Uau, representou a maloqueragem, hein?][Apolo 2: Invejei sua favelicidade, Jaime.][Apolo 3: Racionais MC vai fazer um rap em sua homenagem, James.]** - Começou James.

Isso com a ajuda da enfermeira. **(#Dinga imagina o Filch com uma roupa de enfermeira, estilo sex shop#)[Apolo: ISSO O QUÊ, DEMÔNIO?][Apolo 2: Freud vai fazer um estudo pós-vida desses casos sem-salvação.]** - Continuou Aluado.- Se não é o mês inteiro com a cara de dragão rosa com pintinhas pretas. **(Munda: Total from rél. Hittler paga pau!)[Apolo: Melhor que ser um pônei brocha, que nem você.][Céci: Tá, e vocês acham que SÓ O BRUXO MAIS PODEROSO DO MUNDO não vai saber acabar com um feitiço de quatro adolescentes punheteiros?]**

E as coleiras só saem se vocês disserem EU AMO OS MAROTOS. **(#Dinga está mandando tudo e todos pro inferno#)(Munda: Poats, eu ia pro caixão com uma dessas. ACORDA, ESSES SÃO FEITIÇOS DE PRIMEIRO ANO, UM SIMPLES FINITE ACABA COM ESSA BOSTA!)[Apolo: Velha história. Issae é pra arranjar mais um bofe pro Bonde do Jamão.][Céci: E qual é o seu interesse em ser amado por eles, hm? TE PEGUEI, EIN.]** - Terminou Sirius.

Você me paga Potter! **(Dinga: Potter é moeda de que país?) (Munda: Da Vila Sésamo.)** - Gritou Ranhoso correndo para a ala hospitalar ( N/A: paga mesmo coitado do Harry. ) **(#Dinga não fala nada, pois tem medo do Chefe#)(Munda: N/As confusas e escritas em Russo, só pode.)[Apolo: Falando em Freud, será que ele aceita um paciente bonito que nem eu? Q][Céci: Não a autora tá de brimks querendo justificar que a traição do Snape tem a ver com esse episodio, né.]**

Você me paga Potter. - Disse Sirius **[Apolo: A GENTE JÁ ENTENDEU, BISCATE.]** imitando o seboso e dando a volta andando em direção as meninas. **(Dinga: Tá bom, o Remus e o James viram moças de uma frase pra outra. Tocante.) (Munda: Eu desisti de entender isso na primeira linha, Dinga.)[Apolo: Sirius arrebentando no bulling playground feelings.][Céci: Aquela pose de FUCK YEA. Daria tudo pra você pisar numa casca de banana e cair de cara.]**

Olá para as garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts. **(#Dinga bate um palmito de meio metro na testa#)(Munda: Eles já não tinham se visto, dels?)[Apolo: Se você também se refere à Céci, EU TE CAPO se você PENSAR em DIRIGIR A PALAVRA À ELA. :D][Apolo 2: Por que você não segue a sugestão da Dinga e enfia um vidro de palmito no seu cu, hum?][Céci: Ooown, Apolo atenciosinho!]** - Cumprimentou Sirius.

Ah é? – Perguntou Rach **(Dinga: Morra, Mary Sue.)[Céci: Não, ele tá de brimks.]**

Lógico! Minha namorada, minha prima e minha melhor amiga tinham que ser. **[Apolo: "Minha namorada" = Remus. "Minha prima" = Bellatrix. "Minha melhor amiga" = James. Qualé o drama?][Céci: Que fodelão! Tentando traças todas de uma vez!]** – Ele comentou como se tudo fosse por causa dele e todos começaram a rir. **(Dinga: Nem ri. Morram, todos vocês.) (Munda: #inala gás do riso para tentar rir#)[Apolo foi chutar pedrinhas.][Céci: Obrigada por menosprezar nossa capacidade de interpretação, foi muito gratificante.]**

A guerra de bolas **[Apolo: ...tá.][Céci:rere]** de neve será antes do almoço então... **[Apolo: CARALHO HEIN? NÃO POSSO NEM CRER EM QUÃO RADICAL É ESSA GALERA! PAGUEI UM PAU! NUNCA FIZ NADA TÃO FUDEROSO QUANTO ISSO! PUTA QUE PARIU!]** vamos nessa galera. **(Dinga: Frase from Malhação.) (Munda: Repito: Galera é meio de transporte.)[Apolo: Pegar uma carona nessa cauda do comeeeeta *nem sabe a letra*][Céci: Maior estilo VAAAAI PLANEEETAAAAAAA!]** – Chamou Remus.- Separando as equipes, **[Apolo: Aí a autora se inspira em Seriado Burguês e organiza um fuderosíssimo campeonato de 'bolas de neve' (Y)][Céci: Separa proporcionalmente a quantidade de neurônios de cada um!]** agora podemos fazer três **[Apolo: "...pontos e formar reticências..."]** Eu vou com a Cele. **(Munda: Fazer três Eu? Clonagem?)[Apolo: Vai lá, fodelão, mostra como você é habilidoso com as bolas geladas!][Céci: Tomar no cu? *-*]**

Rach! – Gritou Almofadinhas. **(Munda: Almofadinha que gritam, cmofas/ Custava escrever o nome do personagem, fia?)[Céci: Imaginei ele grunhindo, tipo RAWR, RACH!]**

Então pronto. **(Munda: Pronto? Acabou? WEEE! #comemora#)[Apolo: OPA, PRONTÍSSIMO.]** Eu e o Sirius, o Rê **(Munda: UI.)[Apolo: Começaram os apelidos gazelísticos.]** e a Cele e o Jay e a Lils... alguma objeção? **[Apolo: Eu ainda acho que você tem que enfiar esse LILS NO SEU RABO. Essa era minha objeção, HIHI.]** – Rach disse esperando que Lily reclamasse **(Munda: Antes do mas use vírgula.)** mas, para a alegria de todos, ouve o silêncio geral. **(#Dinga está penteando um macaco e não pode comentar#)[Apolo: NINJA DO MORTAL KOMBAT ESSA GALERA HEIN! SAMURINJA, MELHOR AINDA!][Céci: Galera SUUPER animada!]**

Vamos para a clareira então. **(Munda: Twilight feelings)[Apolo: Clareira é codinome pra dorgas hein manolo!][Céci: Sigam a luz e MORRAM.]** - Chamou Remus começando a caminhar em direção a floresta proibida. **(Munda: Cadê a crase?)[Apolo: O MANOLO TÁ AFIM DE FICAR NO MEIO DOS TRONCOS QUE EU TO LIGADO!][Apolo 2: Remus além de ficar no meio dos troncos duros vai pegar nas bolas alheias!]**

O que vamos fazer na floresta? **(Dinga: Abraçar paus a tarde inteira.) (Munda: Dar uma de Trepadeira.)[Céci: "Depilação! Tô precisando, migs!"]** – Perguntou Lils. **[Apolo: Você, LILYTROSVALDA, não creio que vá participar ATIVAMENTE de nada na floresta...]**

Não esquenta ruivinha, **(Munda: Ah, deixa? #aponta lança-chamas para a ruiva#)[Céci: POKEBOLA, VAAAAI! CHARMANDER, LANÇA CHAMAS AGORA!]** a gente não chega a entrar na floresta. **[Apolo: "Ficamos somente na bordinha, HIHIHI!"][Céci: Isso tá bem óbvio pela cara de virgem de vocês. (:]** Somente circulamos a orla dela por um tempinho e **[Céci: Isso tá bem óbvio pela cara de virgem de vocês. (: (2)]** até chegar num pequeno caminho de terra.- **[Apolo: Mano, caminho de terra me lembra Seriado Burguês e isso NÃO É BOM PARA OS MEUS NEURÔNIOS REMANESCENTES!][Céci: IIH, É UMA CILADA, BINO! SABIA QUE VOCÊS CURTIAM OUTRO TIPO DE FLORESTA! !]** Começou James enquanto andavam, ( N/A: enquanto eles falavam aquela fumacinha que sai quando ta frio hehehe naum sei pq eu botei isso mais deu vontade. ) **(#Dinga vai pedir a Caronte que a leve#)(#Munda se pergunta como pode existir um ser vivo tão escroto quanto essa autora#)[Apolo: DORGAS, MANOLO, DORGAS! AQUELE CHEIRINHO DE MAROFA NO AR, TO LIGADO! KAKAKAKAKA!]** – A gente segue por esse caminho e da numa clareira linda com pinheiros altos, **[Apolo: "...aí chegamos no topo do morro e o Mané Pipoco vem coas dorga, tá ligado?"]** a neve branquinha na primavera... **(Munda: Aiê! Frôzinha!)[Apolo: "...e neve branquinha é codinome pra cocaína, iariariairiari!"][Céci: Vocês vão fazer GUERRA DE BOLAS DE NEVE. Nenhuma Guerra é bonita, idiota!]** é o lugar mais perfeito que existe, eu venho aqui bastante pra pensar em... **(Dinga: "...Bofes, sexo anal, BDSM,...")[Apolo: "...nada, visto que venho aqui para me dorgar, IARIAIRIARIAR!"][Apolo 2: "...Patrick Swayze e sua dança sensualizante."][Céci: Sintam os três pontinhos. Até ele já sabe que não pensa. HAIUSHDUIHDIA!]** – Pontas apenas começou, se calando logo depois.

Estava andando ele e a ruivinha, lado a lado, **[Apolo: "...pela estrada a fora, eles vão bem sozinhos, levando essas dorgas para a fa-ve-li-nha." QQQQQ]** pelo caminho que era meio estreito devido as arvores que cresciam aos lados **(Dinga: Brigadim pu dividi içu cumigu.)[Céci: Existe uma coisa chamada FILA INDIANA, te apresento.],** só cabendo então duas pessoas. **(Munda: Mais forçado impossível. MENINA, CÊ JÁ VIU UMA FLORESTA NA VIDA? Árvores tem TRONCOS grossos, mas crescem a uma certa distância, por causa das raízes!)[Apolo: Depois dessa aula de vegetação, posso fazer tranquilamente uma prova de Geografia, então! N-]** Sirius estava atrás de Rach, **[Apolo: PENTADA VIOLENTA, MALUCO!]** envolvendo-a pela cintura, **[Apolo: Andando ENGRUVINHADO na mina, super fácil.][Apolo 2: Espero que trupiquem num gambá, caiam num buraco e sejam devorados pelos Ewoks. Q][Céci: Ele tava na fúria do CRÉU.]** com a cabeça em seu ombro e dava uns beijos no pescoço da morena de vez em quando. **(Munda: #peida de novo#)[Apolo: Não, autora, essa sua OC não convence. Sabe aonde consigo imaginá-la, de verdade? NO PRIMÁRIO.][Céci: Eles tão andando numa floresta FECHADA, com monstros que podem matá-los A QUALQUER MINUTO e o idiota fica parando pra DAR BEIJOS NO PESCOÇO DA MENINA. Mais fake só Seriado Burguês.]** Remus e Cele andavam de dedos entrelaçados, conversando animadamente. **(Munda: "Menéna, sabia que o Ricardo da rua de cima foi pego na cama com a mulher do Maurício?")[Céci: De DEDOS entrelaçados, bem MIGS.]** Nenhum dos outros casais estava a alheio a conversa de Lily e James que parecia não querer nem sair do lugar. **[Apolo: Enquanto isso, a autora está alheia à REALIDADE, né?][Céci: Não entendi lhufas.]** Ela se dedicava a fitá-lo silenciosamente, enquanto ele apenas sentia aquele perfume de lírios. **(Munda: Neve = frio = gripe = nariz entupido, compreende?)[Céci: Lily OLHA PRA FRENTE SE NÃO VAI TOMAR UMA TRONCADA NA CARA, CARALHO.]** Aquele perfume que o tentava dia e noite, que fazia seus hormônios o controlarem **[Apolo: Quê? Geralmente os hormônios DESCONTROLAM as pessoas, não CONTROLAM. Autora, você tem mais que 10 anos?][Céci: Até aí pessoas com nome de flores NÃO CHEIRAM a essas flores, Apolo.]** e tomarem impulsos selvagens **(Dinga: Isso está me parecendo os complôs que eu faço no The Sims...) (Munda: #fazendo um Oba-Oba entre Apolo e Munda no TS 2#)[Apolo: QUÊ? O_Ó][Céci: Munda, se satisfaça com o The Sims mesmo, porque o Apolo eu divido com poucas! (HAHAHAHA *Céci piadista*) E sim, eu tenho ciumes dos meus amigos. IUASHDUIHASDUI]**. Tinha que agüentar ver ela ali, perfeitamente tentadora, e botar as mãos nos bolsos e **[Apolo: HAHAAAA, tá bom que a gente vai achar que você tá no meio dos troncos duros e enfiou a mão nos bolsos POR CAUSA DA LILY...]** esperar... enquanto perguntava a Merlin por que ele tinha que ser o escolhido **[Céci: Merlim não tem nada a ver com isso, pergunte para o Morpheus!]** para aturar a beleza e o gene de Lily Marie Evans **[Apolo: PUTS, Lílian Maria!][Apolo 2: A MENINA SÓ TEM UM GENE, NEM UM MONTE DE BOSTA É TÃO DESPREZADO, TÁ LIGADO.]** - e se você quiser né, meu Merlinzinho? – Potter... **(Munda: #capota de rir ao fazer um Oba-Oba entre Céci e Léo# Sim eu tenho TODOS vocês em uma Vizinhança, chamada Fandom...)[Apolo: O_Õ][Céci: Me senti exposta agora, Munda. .-. IUHADUISAHDUHASDIUA!]**

Pensar em quem James. **(Dinga: Na morte, espero.) (Munda: #Fazendo um Amasso entre Don e Artêmis#)[Apolo: CARALHO, SEMU, QUE MEDO!][Céci: Leiam QUEM JAMES rápido e me falem se não lembra QUINDIM! HIUASDHIAHSDIHADI!]** - A ruivinha começara depois de cinco minutos de silencio. **(Dinga não resiste e canta: Então fiiiique em silêêêncio, ciiinco minutos! Eu preciso deste teeeempo, vem junto a mim!) (Munda: #carboniza Dinga#)[Apolo: E esse pretérito perfeito aí? Na fúria das dorgas também?]**

Er...bom... ah Lily, você sabe né? **(Dinga: Sei não. #é apedrejada#)(Munda: Sacumé, né?)[Apolo: QUEM PERGUNTA QUER SABER A RESPOSTA, JUMENTO! SEU PROFESSOR DE GRAMÁTICA ERA QUEM? O SEU CREYSSON?]** – Ele falou sentindo as faces começarem a arder, sinal de que estava corando. **(Dinga: Não, sinal de que ele estava ovulando.) (Munda: Faces não ardem quando coramos. LILY NÃO É HUMANA.)[Apolo: Sinal de que estava QUERENU.][Céci: Sinal de DOOOORGAS MANOLO!]**

Ao ouvir isso a garota ficou quase escarlate de tão vermelha que ficou. **(Munda: É tão chato ver essas idiotas que só coram em fics... #soca Lily#)[Céci: legal é essa linguagem baianistica!]** "Mas é lógico! Ai Lily como você é burra, hein? **(Munda: CONCORDO, MONA!)[Apolo: Lily, pra você ser burra você tem que ficar MUITO inteligente ainda.]** Se o garoto parou de falar foi porquê? **[Apolo: Vontade de gorfar? Nojo de mulher? Diarreia? Lembrou que esqueceu o forno ligado?][Céci: Porque ele não tinha nada interessante a acrescentar? Pessoas normais pensam isso.]** Ele num disse que te amava hoje de manha? Então, deve ser que ele, provavelmente, deva passar muito tempo pensando em você! **[Apolo: Einstein te inveja!]** Ai! James Potter pensando em mim! Mas... pensando bem, não quero saber no que isso dá, não quero nem imaginar os devaneios desse louco aí!" **(Dinga: Tá, nem entendi. Não pretendo fazer esforço. Alguém tem algo contra?) (Munda: #vai beber, pois cansou da fic#)[Apolo: "AAAALOCA!"][Céci: Relaxa, Lily, sonhos para maiores de 18 anos só no horário adequado!]**

" Imaginar você não quer, você quer é realizar os quais que você participa, né, Srta. Lily Marie Evans? "**(#Dinga se veste de Chapeuzinho Vermelho e vai procurar o Lobo#)(Munda: QUÊ? Oração bem feita, hein, champz?)[Apolo: James, você tem algum PROBLEMA com o nome da Lily? Isso é probleminha, viu?][Céci: VISH, É TODO MUNDO PERVERTIDO NESSA FIC!][Céci 2: E esse diálogo mental aí, ein?]**

" Mais uma vez não! **[Apolo: Inspira respeito, PORRA, manda um MAIS UMA VEZ NOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOO...]** Respira Lily você não vai começar a brigar consigo mesma de novo! **[Apolo: PROBLEMINHA!]** Isso... Respira e inspira, expira..." **(Dinga: #Iogafeelings?) (Munda: Respira e inspira, cmofas/)[Céci: CARALHO! Era a segunda personalidade dela! Que medo, véi!]**

Que foi Lily? **(Munda: Uma idiota que só sabe corar.)[Apolo: VAI SE FODER, NEM ESTABELECER UMA CONVERSA NORMAL ESSE POVO SABE!]** Você ta se sentindo mal? **[Apolo: Nem usou dorgas e tá assim já. Q]** – Perguntou Potter ao estranho comportamento da garota. **(Dinga: Põe ela no saco, 02!) (Munda: Ele perguntou AO comportamento? #vai dormir na rede feita de fibra de maconha#)[Apolo: Pela milésima vez: PROBLEMINHA! VOCÊ TEM PROBLEMINHA!]**

Não, não é só maluquice minha mesmo. **(Dinga: Maluca sou eu quem ripa essa merda de graça.) (Munda: Não é só maluquice... Significa que é algo mais? Essa fic me mata, sério. #bebe loló#)[Apolo: "TCHANANA NANANAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"]**- Ela disse abrindo um lindo sorriso.

É engraçado...- Ele começou meio que falando pro nada. **[Apolo: ...TÔ COMEÇANDO A PERDER A PACIÊNCIA COM ESSE MONTE DE FEZES.][Céci: Eu to com medo desses personagens que falam sozinhos.]**

O que é engraçado, James? **(Munda: Ela acertou o vocativo, WEE!)[Apolo: O PÊNIS DESENHADO NA SUA TESTA.]** – A ruivinha perguntou ( N/A: se curiosidade matasse eu, a Lily e a gabi estaríamos mortas né gabi? Hehehehe ) **(#Dinga está amansando ursos polares e não pode comentar#)(Munda: #tenta arrancar seu cérebro a mordidas#)[Apolo: pra sua informação, autora, a Lily está morta há alguns aninhos... foi assassinada por um tal de Lord Voldemort, não sei se você ouviu falar...][Céci: Porra, e a mim? Eu já estaria morta há uns 10 dias, que é o tanto de tempo que eu to demorando pra ripar isso aqui! É que é muita emoção, muita expectativa, não dá pra agüentar!]**

Isso tudo. **[Apolo: AGORA VAI! VAMOS COMEÇAR A FESTA NA MERDA!][Céci: PALMAS!]** Você nunca sorriu assim só pra mim. Muito menos quando a gente conversou o que civilizadamente. **(Munda: UÁTI?)[Apolo: O resto foi só na fúria do sexo animal.]** Foram raríssimas vezes e, mesmo assim, você logo me mandava calar a boca e eu, como um cãozinho adestrado, ficava quietinho... **[Apolo: Descobrimos de onde veio a agradabilíssima personalidade do Harry.][Céci: Ou como um viadinho coloridinho e mimimi. *_*]** você sempre teve um grande controle sobre mim sabia Lily? **(Dinga: Ah, é? Mande ele cortar os pulsos então.) (Munda: ELA É A ATIVA! WASHAUSHUAIHS DOOORGAS.)[Apolo: Se for grande o suficiente, ESMAGA, ESMAGA, ESMAGA! *sangue no zóio*]** – Ele falou aéreo. James sentia os pés literalmente fora do chão, **[Apolo: Aí, quero a minha parte na tendinha de adivinhação, carai! Pega essa! COLINA, COCAÍNA, DORGAS, MANÉ PIPOCO! KAUSUKASUKASKUAKUS!][Céci: James e seus dons genilisticos!]** a ruivinha estava o tratando como se fosse seu amigo de anos, nunca a vira tratar nem um Maroto assim com exceção óbvia do Aluado, **[Apolo: Melhor amigo gay é outra coisa!]** mas era tão bom ele ficava mais uma vez cheio de esperança. O que fazer? Lily Evans era assim mesmo. **[Apolo: "Uma ogra sem coração". #videoTRIBUTE.][Apolo 2: "uma biscate."]** Sempre o inundava de esperança para depois esmagá-la toda sem piedade. **[Apolo: Hum, então a Lily INUNDAVA o James... FUUUUU!][Céci: Sinto uma pequena inversão de papéis. Lily que comanda, James que inunda...]** Será que dessa vez seria diferente? **(Munda: #peida mais uma vez#)**

Sério? **[Apolo: Sirius! Q]** Alguém teve controle sobre você? **(Munda: "É! Um carinha aí que me jogou um feitiço! 'Imperius', algo assim...")** E... Espera! Esse alguém fui eu? Nossa, estou honrada com tamanha responsabilidade! **[Apolo: CINISMO MODE ON.]** Controle sobre James Nathan Potter? **[Apolo: JNP para os criente.][Céci: JNP é sigla de JORNAL NACIONAL POBRE. q]** Que maneiro! Quando eu vou ganhar a coleira? **(Munda: BDSM. Alguém duvida? Provo. #mostra fotos de chicotes no tapete do quarto de Lily#)** – Lily perguntou sentindo a pigmentação do rosto mudar mais uma estava brincando com Potter? **(Munda: #explodiu tentando entender a frase#)[Apolo: Autora passou no morro do Lobisomem antes de escrever essa fic...][Céci: Não, tava sendo bem autista mesmo.]** Realmente, o dia do Sirius afeta o cérebro das pessoas. **(Dinga: Ripar afeta o cérebro, isso eu te garanto. #Enrola cigarro artesanal#)(Munda: Ler isso afeta meu cérebro... EPA, NOTARAM? Afeta o cérebro? Dorgas? OH!)[Apolo: A começar pelo dia que a autora falou UAU, VOU PUBLICAR ESSA OBRA-PRIMA DA LITERATURA MUNDIAL E FODER A VIDA DAS PESSOAS QUE A LEREM.][Céci: Afeta QUANDO VOCÊ TEM UM CÉREBRO PRA SER AFETADO, o que NÃO É o caso dos personagens dessa fic!]**

Bom o único cachorro do grupo é o Sirius, então... **[Apolo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA.][Apolo 2: E de novo: a animagia é PÚBLICA, FARRA, PUTARIA, FESTA, PULGUEIRO, SURUBA, TODO MUNDO SABE (Y)]**acho que a não ser que a Rach tenha perdido, a coleira ta com ela. **[Apolo: A coleira tá na TUA MÃE.]** Mas se quiser você pode pedir emprestado, eu não ligo de usar, desde que você esteja com a rédea e me guie ruivinha. **(Munda: #vai ouvir Fagner#)[Apolo: Neste momento, os reis do brega sentem agulhadas vudu.]** – Ele disse sorrindo maroto vendo que ela tornava a corar furiosamente. **(#Dinga foi brincar de Twister na Avenida Castelo Branco#)(Munda: Só faz corar. MERDA. #espanca essa idiota#)[Apolo: Na hora de dar no couro, a Lily vai bocejar.]**

Você tirou o dia pra me deixar vermelha, né ? **(#Dinga pega Lily e a coloca em uma catapulta medieval#)(Munda: #joga tinta roxa em Lily#)[Apolo: Claro, essa é a super pegada de James NAAAAAATHAN Potter!][Céci: Mete um tapa na cara dessa menina pra ela ver o que é tirar o dia pra deixar alguém vermelho!]**

Eu tiro qualquer dia pra te ver ruivinha ...de qualquer vermelha, roxa ou azul **(Dinga: #Avatarfeelings.)[Apolo: PIADINHA!][Céci: Vermelha = Elmo, roxa = Barney, azul = avatar. Vamos lá, que mais?]**. Pra mim você é linda de qualquer jeito, ainda mais vermelha da cor da Grifinória. Acho que até verde ( N/A: cor de sonserino... bler cara de nojo ) **(Dinga: Bler, cara de assassina.# Rouba a faca do Rambo#)(Munda: 'Bler'? Tony Blair?)[Apolo: Coitada da Fiona D:][Céci: HULK!]** você seria linda. – Ele disse sorrindo ao ver que ela ficava mais vermelha ainda. **(Munda: #morde os próprios dedos#)** - Mas é melhor te deixar corada de vergonha do que de raiva, pois assim você não briga comigo...hehehehe...sem querer ofender minha flor, **(Munda: Ofender sua flor? Quem ofenderia uma planta, filho?)** mas seus gritos não são nada delicados. **[Apolo: Ogra sem coração, falei!]** – Ele disse temendo o pior receber um deles de presente.

Eu sei Pontas, **(Munda: #abraça um gerador de eletricidade#)[Céci: E o Apontador? Ele vai ficar com ciúmes!]** você não é o primeiro a me falar isso...hehehe... **[Apolo: REREREEEETARDADA.]** tenho plena noção da potencia dos meus gritos, **(Munda: Eles são à base de acentos, né?)** não sei como você não ficou surdo ainda. **(#Dinga está enfiando um garfo no bulbo e não pode comentar#)[Apolo: Ele tem um PINTO na orelha, protetor, sabe?][Céci: Não sei como EU ainda não morri de tédio com essa fic dos infernos.]**

A madame Pomfrey **[Apolo: Outra traficante de dorgas!]** já teve muitos problemas com meus ouvidos. **[Céci: Ela tem feitiches estranho então?]** Eu vou lá todo mês e digo **[Apolo: "...ME DÁ MEUS MODESS!"]** que é por causa das fãs. Ela sempre reclama daquele jeito chato dela " Ah, essas garotos de hoje em dia... " **(Munda: WOW, essAs garotOs? Transexualismo RULES!)[Apolo: "...Em 1400 a.C. não era assim D:"]**.- James falou arrancando risadas da ruiva pela sua imitação perfeita da enfermeira. **(Dinga: Nem ri.)[Apolo: HAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! UAU HEIN? DOTES PALHACÍSTICOS SUPER EM ALTA!]**

Bom chegamos. **(Munda: #dá beijinho na vírgula rejeitada#)**- ouvia-se a voz de Sirius lá na frente. **[Céci: Na puta que pariu ou no cu do mundo? *-*]**

Vamos fazer o jogo mais interessante **(Dinga: Camisinhas com espinhos e chicotes. Credimcruz.) (Munda: Sexo Matrix dentro de uma bola de neve.)[Apolo: "Pirocada federal em quem pegar mais bolas geladinhas!"][Céci: "Vamos brincar de ser Canon por um dia! VALENDO! *fic explode*"]**. – Propôs Rachel.

É, cada equipe terá a sua bandeira **(Dinga: Lembrei da minha infância. Minha memória é boa...) (Munda: A minha bandeira será a sua cabeça decepada, pode ser?)[Apolo: "A MINHA É A BANDEIRA GAY, FALEI PRIMEIRO!"][Céci: Tá brincando que vocês levaram as meninas pro meio do mato pra brincar de PEGA BANDEIRA.]** , sendo a minha e da Rach preta em homenagem ao meu sobrenome **[Apolo: Achei que era em homenagem à cor da sua pele -.-]** e ao futuro sobrenome dela. **[Apolo: HUM?][Céci: A mina vai virar RACH BLACK BLACK ou RACH DOUBLE BLACK ou RACH DORGAS NO SANGUE BLACK. -.-]** Dedico a bandeira vermelha à equipe de Lily e Pontas, devidos ao rubro dos cabelos da nossa querida ruivinha **(Dinga: Não, aos cabelos azuis da ruiva.) (Munda: #bebe pinga com graxa#)[Apolo: CARALHO, SIRIUS, SEU RACIOCÍNIO ABOMINA O MUNDO.]** . Sobra então a bandeira azul para o nosso casal ternura. **(Munda: Leia-se G-A-Y.)[Apolo: Azul porque eles são macacos magricelos e gigantes tipo Avatar? *_*][Céci: Mano, primeira pergunta essencial para o entendimento da fic: DE ONDE eles vão arrancar as bandeiras?]** - Sirius comentou entregando a bandeira vermelha para James e a azul para Remus. **[Céci: Porra, depois de toda essa explicação ele podia ter invertido totalmente a ordem, seria foda.]**

O seguinte é: cada equipe terá que montar um forte e proteger a sua bandeira, com feitiços e etc... **(Munda: Vale Avada, abica?)[Apolo: Vale bolada no queixo e umbigada na testa?][Céci: Vale ignorar essa fic e voltar pra cama com o Leo que tava mais legal?]** só não vale usar azarações, **(Munda: Awwn. #triste# Wait, MACUMBA NÃO É BRUXARIA! #roga pragas a torto e a direito#)[Apolo: Vale chamar ajuda do Lado Negro da Força? :D][Apolo 2: Só porque eu achei que ia rolar paquerinhas D:][Céci: PORRA, E VOCÊ QUER QUE ELES PROTEJAM A PORRA DA BANDEIRA COMO? COM VINGARDIUM LEVIOSA, GENIO?]** ouviram senhores James "Pontas" Potter e Sirius " Almofadinhas" Black? **[Apolo: ESSE CARALHO DESSE APELIDO NÃO É TOP SECRET? ¬¬ PORRA.]** – Comentou Rach. – O objetivo será recolher duas bandeiras. Cada equipe terá duas. – Dizendo isso apareceu mais uma bandeira na mão de cada garoto.- Quando uma das equipes reunir duas das bandeiras, corre até aqui onde haverá essa bandeira mestre. **[Apolo: ZZZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZZ..][Céci: Cara TODO MUNDO SABE BRINCAR DE PIQUE BANDEIRA. Vai tomar no cu!]** - Rach disse e apontou para uma bandeira grande que aparecera ao seu lado.- Bastará que ambos os integrantes das equipes toque na bandeira para que apareça um brilho na varinha de cada um. – nisso a varinha dela começou a emanar um brilho branco. **[Céci: precoce.]** – E todos retornaremos pra cá. Bom são 10:00 e o almoço começa 12:30. Dá tempo de sobra pra a nossa guerra de bola de neves... **[Céci: Mano, NÃO ERA PIQUE BANDEIRA?]** Ah, e voltando as regras, cada jogador será equipado com 20 bolas de neve, quando ver um participante de outra equipe, bola nele! E nada de planos e combinações, e nada de atirar em gente da mesma equipe de brincadeira viu Sirius? **(#Dinga está fazendo um casaco de tricô para um polvo#)(Munda: #não leu, pois está fazendo o teste do sofá com um Gogo-boy#)[Apolo: Tá, também não li.][Apolo 2: Polvo Paul, Dinga? :D][Céci: Tá, saquei a intenção da fic. Deixar todo mundo confuso e louco pra abrir uma fenda no espaço-tempo que transporte o mundo pra dentro da Matrix. SÓ PODE.][Céci 2: E desde quando tem REGRAS pra GUERRA DE BOLAS DE NEVE? Primeiro, se houvessem regras não seria nem uma guerra, imaginem Hitler recebendo ordens na segunda guerra mundial! Não teria guerra!]**

Sim minha amada dona. **(Dinga: Pegue a pipoca, o NC vai começar.) (Munda: BDSM.)[Céci: Quando que o Dobby apareceu que eu não vi?] **– Respondeu ele imitando um cachorro. **(Munda: CACHORRO DIZ ISSO? Medo dessa fic.)[Apolo: Sirius, PEIDE NA LINGUIÇA, SIM?][Céci: SEU CACHORRO FALA, VÉI? CARALHO, QUE SENSACIONAL!]**

Bom, todos entenderam? – Perguntou a morena.. **(Dinga: Tá, qual delas?) (Munda: O James, hihi.)[Céci: Eu não consigo entender desde a primeira linha, mas quem se importa?]**

Todos então assentiram. **(Munda: #quebra um termômetro e bebe o mercúrio#)[Apolo foi pegar um barril de rum.]**

Então que a guerra de bolas de neve comece...! – Ela gritou e saiu correndo com Almofadinhas, no que cada casal foi para um lado... cada casal montou rapidinho **[Apolo: Nem preciso fazer a piada, a cagada está aí por si só!]** o forte para que pudesse sair a procura das bandeiras, Lily aproveitou de todos os seus vícios por **[Apolo: AUTORA, VOCÊ É UMA RIPADORA DISFARÇADA? MEU DEUS, OLHA ESSA FRASE! VOCÊ MESMA DESTRÓI O SEU TEXTO!][Apolo 2: "...pirocas!" (tive que fazer a piada.)][Céci: Lily abandonando as dorgas e o álcool por umas PENTADAS VIOLENTAS.]** estudos e construiu uma fortaleza magnífica James que também era inteligente a beça não ficou atrás. **(Dinga: E eu aqui esperando um sexonaneve.) (Munda: Véi, essa fic só perde pra Seriado no quesito chatice! GUERRA DE NEVE, POOTAMERDA!)[Apolo: 1) AUTORA, TIRA AS MÃOS DO TECLADO. 2) Lily na fúria do FARAÓ, TÁ LIGADO, BAIXOU UM GÊNIO DA ARQUITETURA. 3) Ok, não vem puxar o saco do veadinho/viadinho não, a gente sabe bem o nível intelectual dele.][Céci: É, mas todo mundo sabe que a posição preferida do James não é exatamente pela frente...]**

Então ruivinha, guie seu pobre cachorrinho... **[Céci: JAMES, VOCÊ É UMA PORRA DE UM VIADO. SE CONFORME COM ISSO.]** pra que lado nós vamos? **(Dinga: Pra puta que pariu.) (Munda: "Vai pra dentro de um vulcão! Lá é quentchénhu!")[Apolo: Vão pra fortaleza... DE ALCATRAZ! VÃO SER PRESOS E PAGAR BOQUETE PRO CARCEREIRO!][Apolo 2: Pera... CACHORRINHO? JAMES, VOCÊ É BURRO? VOCÊ NÃO É UM CACHORRO, SEU ASNO, (asno você é) VOCÊ É UM VEADO, CARALHO! POR ISSO VOCÊ TÁ COPULANDO COM O SIRIUS?]**

Depende...que bandeira você acha melhor pegar primeiro? **(Dinga: Qtau a do Holandês Voador?) (Munda: A minha. VEM PEGAR, VEM! #brande motosserra#)[Apolo: "Depois do mastro do Hagrid, claro."][Céci: James, primeiro pare de DAR bandeira por aí e se concentre! #fail]**

Acho melhor bom...tanto faz.- Ele disse. **[Apolo: Então pega na minha e balança.]**

Sirius você acha melhor a gente ir atrás de quem primeiro? **(Dinga: Quem vai atrás de quem nessa fic? É todo mundo com todo mundo?) (Munda: Trenzinho da Alegria OE!)[Apolo: Ah, meu, jura que essa autora pré-juvenil vai ficar descrevendo cada peido dessa brincadeira idiota?][Céci: Eu acho mais da hora a dança do maxixe! –n]** – Perguntou Rach.

Vamos atrás da bandeira do Pontas. Ele e a Lily provavelmente ainda estarão lá. Vamos nos escondendo, chegamos perto e começamos a artilharia.- **(Munda: Toda uma estratégia de guerra. MORRAM.)[Apolo: Autora, nem o seu fã mais ardoroso leu essa porra.]** Ta bom, vamos nessa então. – Rach disse, eles dois entraram minimamente na floresta só o suficiente para se esconder, **(Munda: Cuma?)[Apolo: Foram é falar com o traficãtch.]** chegando cada vez mais perto da área da bandeira de James e Lily, vendo que os dois discutiam sobre a bandeira de quem pegar. **[Céci: Véi, eles podiam estar se comendo agora. MAS NÃO, TÃO BRINCANDO DE DAR BANDEIRA POR AI.]**

Rach vai lá pegar a bandeira que eu abro fogo. **[Apolo: Isso! Aproveita e enfia uma granada no CU.][Céci: Aproveita que já abriu tudo memo.]** Pega a bandeira e **[Céci: "...enfia pra mim?"]** vem me ajudar ta? **[Céci: Não acredito que você é tão incompetente assim, Sirius! Eu achei que pelo menos pra enfiar coisas no seu próprio cu você prestasse!]** Tenta só usar cinco, se não, não sobra nada pro nosso amigo lupino. **[Céci: Estamos falando do que mesmo? Pilulinhas estimulantes?]** Vai minha moreninha, mas vê se não faz muito barulho. **(#Dinga aproveita que o casal está distraído e os coloca no saco#)[Apolo: PEDREIRAGEM JUVENIL, ISSUAÍ!][Céci: Eu não consegui ler UMA LINHA desse parágrafo sem pensar 'caralho, o almoço tá demorando pra sair, né' Q]**

Ta bom tótó, **(Munda: #enfia um cotonete no globo ocular#)[Apolo: Aposto que esses apelidinhos são os apelidos secretos que a autora dá pro Sirius quando fica fantasiando com ele sozinha...][Céci: #passionefeelings]** eu vou tentar.- Dizendo isso Rach se esquivou por dentre as árvores **[Apolo: FUCK!]** e conseguiu chegar atrás da fortaleza sem fazer barulho, subiu rapidinho e pegou a bandeira. Acenou para Almofadinhas que só gritou "ATACAR!" e começou a tacar bolas de neve em James e Lily. **(Dinga: Clichê. Ain, não quero mais ripar...) (Munda: #injeta adrenalina na veia# Só assim pra ler essa bosta...)[Apolo: Nossa, prefiro assistir High School Musical.][Céci: MAS ERA PRA TACAR SÓ UMA, SEUS JUMENTOS!]**

Ah isso não vale! - gritava Lily desesperada. **(Munda: Numa guerra de neve não vale jogar neve nos outros. MORRAM #2)[Apolo: Na Lily só vale jogar merda.][Céci: Só vale jogar paciência, porque a minha tá absurda. #trocadilhosmuitofail]**

Corre ruivinha, agora não adianta, eles já pegaram uma das bandeiras. Olha vai pra um lado que eu vou pro outro, **[Apolo: "E assim cada um segue seu destino."][Céci: "...e foi assim que o destino de Harry Potter mudou completamente e ele passou a não existir. Fim."]** assim a gente pega as duas bandeiras mais rápido. **(Dinga: Pega na do Remus e balança que ele te entrega a bandeira.)[Apolo: Vai pra sauna, vey.][Céci: Nossa, Dinga, por um momento eu achei que fosse o Apolo falando. Mesmo tipo de piada, véi. IASUDHSDAUIDHUIADSHSI!]**

Sorrateiramente Lily se aproximou de uma das fortalezas sem saber de quem era e surrupiou a bandeira. **(Munda: Essa é 'ecspérti' em pegar coisas eretas...)[Apolo: ERA A DELA, TÁ LIGADO? isdkaskUKUASKUASKUASK!]** No caminho da bandeira central encontrou Remus e Cele tentando se esconder para pega a bandeira deles, **(Munda: MINHA CONCORDÂNCIA, AI! #quebra o teclado na própria cabeça#)** mas dessa vez seria diferente... **[Céci: É, né, porque, talvez, JÁ TENHAM PEGADO, GENIA?]** Lily saiu correndo em direção a eles e começou a tacar todas as bolas de neve, sem nem lembrar que James poderia estar esperando por ela. **[Apolo: AUTORA, NEM VOCÊ LEU ESSA PORRA, NÃO É POSSÍVEL.]** Só foi se dar conta de que deveria estar correndo quando sua munição acabou... **[Apolo: As dorgas deram conta do resto!][Céci: Não creio que São Pedro racionou a neve esse ano de novo!]** saiu correndo, sentindo as bolas **[Apolo: Ê TRAVECO!]** de neve em cheio em suas costas, imprimiu mais velocidade até que alcançou uma região fora do alcance de Remus e Cele. **(#Dinga está entediada e foi fazer as unhas#)(Munda: Fia, eu naum cunsigu imaginá naum, oquei/)[Céci: A região do AGRIÃO. Q]**

Enquanto isso James as aproximou da fortaleza **[Apolo: AS aproximou... QUEM? As biscas?][Céci: "...digital e convocou o TOSQUISSENOMON para uma participação especial..."]** que sabia ser de Almofadinhas, já esperava alguma coisa bem assustadora, quando viu um jato de água voar na sua cara. **(Munda: NÉ ÁGUA NÃO, FICADICA.)[Apolo: "...uma água branca e gosmenta..."][Céci: Mano, sente que eles tão NO MEIO DO MATO DA FLORESTA PROIBIDA onde tem bichos MEDONHOS e É PROIBIDA, PORRA, brincando de PIQUE BANDEIRA. Tipo, TEM UM MOTIVO PRA FLORESTA PROIBIDA TER ESSE NOME, ACORDEM.]** Sabia que Almofadinhas não resistiria em pregar uma peça em alguém. Quando o jato parou de jorrar água, **[Apolo: AUTORA, VOCÊ É UM GÊNIO.]** Pontas, que já estava completamente encharcado dos pés a cabeça, foi pegar a bandeira meio mal humorado, no que acabou escorregando na neve e, gritando um sonoro " MERDA! " **(Dinga: Não, foi um grito silencioso. FAIL.) (Munda: Coooooomofas 'gritar sonoramente'? Dá pra gritar sem som, anta?)[Apolo: NEM SER BURRO O JAMES SABE.]** se levantou de novo e se dirigiu até a bandeira. Conseguiu botar as mãos na bandeira e pronunciou um feitiço que secasse as suas roupas, mas como James nunca levara muito jeito com esse feitiço não serviu de quase nada... **[Apolo: Ah, tá bom, autora, fala com o Batman. /,,/][Céci: Ué ele não fez um puta forte do caralho com a Lilian?]** passou da enorme poça d'água que havia sobrado **[Apolo: Água na neve, tá ligado? Uma pocinha esperta no meio do GELO.]** –dessa vez sem tropeçar – **(Munda: COMOFAS PRA TROPEÇAR EM POÇA D'ÁGUA, VELHO/)[Apolo: NINJITSU!][Céci: Uma poça d'água no meio do gelo na qual ele TROPEÇA. Será que os autores relem o que escrevem, véi?]** saiu correndo em direção ao ponto de encontro e viu que a ruivinha não estava lá. Esperou uns cinco minutos até que viu um pontinho vermelho subindo a colina, andando meio ofegante. **[Céci: Era um morangotango. 8D q]** Quando ouviu a voz de Sirius **[Apolo: ERA O SIRIUS DE PERUCA, AKSUUAKUKASUKASUKASUK!]** e Rach subindo do outro lado, encostou na bandeira e gritou. **(Dinga: "Independência ou Bofes!") (Munda: "Consolos e chicotes!")[Apolo: "A FAMÍLIA RESTART ESTARÁ SEMPRE UNIDA!"][Céci: "PEDRO, ME DÁ MEU CHIP!"]**

Corre ruivinha, **(Munda: Correr ruivinha é correr com uma lata de tinta vermelha a tiracolo.)** corre anda rápido, mais rápido **[Apolo: "MAIS RÁPIDO MAIS RÁPIDO MAIS RÁPIDO MAIS RÁPIDO AAAHHHHHH, QUE DELÍCIA!"][Céci: Q]** a Rach e o Almofadinhas tão vindo aí!. **(Munda: PONTUAÇÃO OBTUSA. MORRE.)** – James parou de gritar e viu três pessoas correndo em sua direção **[Apolo: "...eram Harry, Rony e Hermione do futuro, no melhor estilo Dragon Ball."][Apolo 2: "...Attos, Portos e D'Artagnan."][Apolo: "...Apolo, Leo e Don, virados no Jiraya pra cima deles."][Céci: "...eram os outros Teletubbies se apressando para dar tchau."]** e gritou mais uma vez para que a ruivinha corresse mais rápido e essa imprimiu velocidade. Lily já havia acabado de **[Apolo: "...pôr na primeira marcha."]** subir a colina e começou a correr mesmo, mas acabou meio que perdendo controle dos pés... **[Apolo: AUTORA, VOCÊ JÁ PERCEBEU QUE NEM A SUA MÃE LERIA ESSE TEXTO? QUE ELA DORMIRIA NO MEIO? VOCÊ JÁ PENSOU NISSO?][Céci: Anda de bananeira se você é boa! TE DESAFIO!]** chegou na bandeira e encostou nela mas acabou tropeçando **(Dinga: Agora eles vão cair de um jeito erótico e transar na neve. Tão clichê...) (Munda: Eu JURO que faço força, má num cunsigo imaginá não. Acho que é o tédio...)[Apolo: MULA!][Apolo 2: JUMENTA!][Apolo 3: TORTA!][Céci: LILIAN. Vish, destrui.]**. James tentou acudi-la e acabou servindo de almofada para a garota, que caiu bem em cima dele. Eles perceberam que ganharam, pois suas varinhas estavam brilhando **[Apolo: Hum, tá.][Céci? Sei de qual varinha você ta falando.]** e Sirius e Rach ainda não haviam chegado ao topo. **(Munda: #dorme no colo de Dinga#)[Apolo: Nem orgasmo o James sabe proporcionar pra coitada.]**

James notava a situação que estava: a ruivinha que tanto amava e ansiava para ter em seus braços estava lá mais uma vez parada, só pra ele **(Dinga: E a torcida do Flamengo. Lily é propriedade pública, abico.) (Munda: De four on the floor?)[Apolo: EU LI "PREPARADA".][Apolo 2: "Lubrificada depois de tantas pegadas na varinha..."]**. E pela segunda vez naquele dia, sentiu aqueles olhos verdes o fitando de uma forma diferente. **[Céci: "Cada um olhava pra um lado de uma maneira tão bela..."]** Não era aquele desprezo de usualmente, era uma coisa nova até um certo carinho, uma duvida, algo meio indefinido... **[Apolo: Ou seja, o interesse todo da Lily participar era pelas garotinhas...]** olhou profundamente bem na íris, aqueles orbes verdes que ele tanto amava... **(Munda: Porra. TODO autor trash descreve olhos como orbes. Se perguntar a eles o que são orbes, sabem qual é a resposta? OLHOS. Morram.)** era o contraste de seus olhos castanho-esverdeados em profundo contato com as esmeraldas de Lily. **(#Dinga foi aplicar insulina intense ultimate fodeishon para sobreviver ao mel#)(Munda: #conjura armas de fogo e atira em tudo e todos#)[Apolo: E DAÍ? FODA-SE O CONTRASTE, BORA PRO REBOLATION, MANOLO!]**

Ela não sabia porque, **[Apolo: Ih, CARAMBA!]** mas não conseguia sair dali. ( N/A: não conseguia ou não queria? ) **(Dinga: Homicídio Hediondo e Qualificado é crime.# sussurra enquanto olha pra fic com cara de assassina#)(Munda: Eu MATO essa autora. HOJE.)[Apolo: Vai que a bunda dele está atochada numa toca de coelho, vey! Aí não dá pra sair! q]** Estava completamente hipnotizada por aqueles olhos belamente castanhos mais uma vez... **(Munda: MENTE MENTE MENTE.)[Apolo: Lily, cê pegou por causa da fama, confessa vai.]** por que é que aqueles olhos tinham tanto efeito sobre ela? Ela sentia a respiração ofegante de James **[Apolo: EFEITO O CARALHO, TU SAIU COM ELE SÓ NO SÉTIMO ANO, DEPOIS DO JAMES TE CANTAR DUZENTAS MIL HORAS SEGUIDAS.]** como tinha certeza de que esse também sentia que a sua se tornava a cada vez mais forçada. Sentia a proximidade do garoto... Estava na distância que ela chamava antes de "zona de risco" **(Dinga: Zona do respingo? Achei que isso só valia no banheiro masculino...) (Munda: #chora de rir#)[Apolo: ZONA DO AGRIÃO!][Céci: EU IA FAZER ESSA PIADA, APOLO!]**, mas agora simplesmente não tinha forças para se afastar, então, porque não... **[Céci: Ser ou não ser, eis a questão, ó!]**

End of chapter to...;) **(#Dinga grampea a sua aorta#)(Munda: #vomita um elefante azul-esverdeado#)[Apolo: CHAPTER TWO NÉ PORRA?][Céci: VOCE JURA QUE ESSE TO É UM TWO FALHO? MANO, NÃO DÁ MAIS, DESISTO.]**

End of chapter to...;) **(#Dinga pega um cassetete e espanca o emoticon#)(Munda: E ELA REPETE O ERRO! #urra#)[Apolo: SI EU PUDESSE EU MATARRA MIL!]**

N/A : eu sou muito malvada terminar um capítulo assim de súbito pode dizer mas eh que eu não estou satisfeita com o resultado das reviews vou ver se deixo o final mas emocionante pra que vcs lembrem de COMENTAR **(Dinga: Pedindo ripagem.) (Munda: Implorando por ripagem.)**! Bom esse capítulo é dedicado a Juh ( Juliana Montez ) que tem me aturado no MSN em tempo integral **(Dinga: Como isso seria possível?) (Munda: SUA SEM O QUE FAZER!)** ( se alguém mais quiser aturar as minhas pirações, idéias malucas e devaneios sobre Sirius Black meu MSN eh rachelmionehotmail..) **(Dinga: Nem quero.) (Munda: Porra, MIONE? Velho, não quero imaginar como é essa Bênção de Cristo.)[Céci: Bora fazer maldade, Apolo? HEHE]**

Juh muito obrigada garota por me agüentar e agüentar as minhas idéias malucas e apoiar as porcarias que eu escrevo e que vcs lêem e gostam **(Dinga: Não faça isso, Juh. Incentivar crimes contra a língua portuguesa tem pena de 3 a 8 meses em regime fechado.)(Munda: #roga praga nível ômega nessa Juh#)[Céci: Até o PORCARIAS eu to de acordo, depois disso não garanto...]** ( ou não ) **(Munda: Eu inclusa!)[Céci: Esse OU NÃO é BY CÉCI, bicth!]** mas nem que seja pra esculhambar clique ali em baixo no botãozinho go do lado de submit review sabe, ele não morde... **(Dinga: Mas Fulano sim... #Atira Fulano na autora#)(Munda: Mas a Vovó sim. #joga a Vovó na autora#)** mas comentem por favor unam-se ao FuTPF ( Façam uma Tia Pottermaníaca Feliz ) e comecem cmg deixando muitas reviews... **(Dinga: Cara, mandem essa autora por Narcóticos Anônimos. Ninguém merece essa fic.) (Munda: #faz chover objetos pontiagudos na casa da autora#)**

A Juh... **(Munda: Fartô crase.)**

Beijos Marotos **(Munda: VTNC.)** Daquela que jura solenemente que não pretende fazer nada de bom... **(Dinga: Pode ter certeza que não fez.) (Munda: Neeem fez.)**

Rachel Emilly POTTER Davis BLACK ( os dois sobrenomes mais perfeitos do mundo num nome só o meu...hehehehehehehehe ) **(Dinga: Nem acho. Longbotton ficaria chiquetEsme. Ah, esqueceu Diggory Snape Malfoy Filch Ponfrey Sprout McLaggen Weasley Jordan Finnigan... #Surta#)(Munda: Fia do Harry com o Sirius. MEDÃO.)**

Ou só Rach Black... **(Munda: Póti ficou pra escanteio, hihi.)**

Malfeito feito...;) **(Dinga: Fic horrosa, não poderia dizer nada melhor.)**

Os: pensem antes de mandar ameaças de morte ou tentarem consumar o fato sem Rach sem terceiro capitulo heehehhe... Malvada euzinha neh? Malfeito feito...;) **(Dinga: Vátecatar.) (Munda: Iiiiiiih, menina, morre!)[Apolo: NEM LI, Ó.][Céci: Nem li, tava mais preocupada com o Leo brigando comigo, sorry.]**

**As pessoas que participaram dessa ripagem estão com sérios danos físicos, psíquicos e morais e não se encontram em condições de comentar.**

More...


	5. Safadezas Ocultas, parte um

**(Gareth: Para o desgosto geral...)** Chapter 3... **(Vovó: Autora, você postou a fic no idioma PORTUGUÊS! Não tente colocar 30 palavrinhas em inglês para se redimir, beijos.) (Gareth: Eu lembro daquele 'chapter to' do outro cap... TENSO.)**  
Calma não se preocupem temos a continuação da cena... **(Gareth: Para o nosso desgosto... #2)(Vovó: Você é uma das últimas pessoas que pode pedir calma, já que come todas as vírgulas.)[Apolo: "Temos" quem? A autora, o Bozo, o Jacaré e o MC Buça?]**

N/A: atendendo a vários pedidos a fic não terá mais 3 capitulos sendo que esse SERIA o ultimo talvez tenhamos 4 ou talvez até 5 quem sabe depende da minha mente brilhante **(Gareth: OH NOOOOOOOOOOOO... #se teleporta para Saturno#)(Vovó: Quem foi a égua sem cu que pediu para a autora estender a fic? Quero saber onde posso acabar com minha sede de sangue! #surta#)[Apolo: Como diria a sabedoria popular: SEMPRE TEM UM QUE CAGA NA VIDA!]** ( zuei nada a ver eu brilhante puff conta outra...) **(Gareth: Ao menos reconhece...)[Apolo: Como assim? Acabei de mandar uma cópia da fic para a ABL!]** Bom para as pessoas que gentilmente pediram continuação**(Gareth: Eu JURO que mato esses infelizes FDP's.) (Vovó: Filhos de uma puta sem cu.)[Apolo: mais conhecidos por bieberS2s2 ou bichaxoxota]** não se enlouqueçam essa fic assim como outras shorts que eu venho planejando em escrever fazem parte uma saga **(Gareth: Conhece vírgula, demônio-da-Tasmânia?) (Vovó: A autora distorceu o sentido da palavra 'short', eu tenho pavor dela!)[Apolo: O verbo planejar NÃO É SEGUIDO PELA PREPOSIÇÃO 'EM', CARALHO. Não entendo como essas pessoas conjugam verbos desse jeito SEM APANHAR DAS MÃES.]** ( sem nome definido )**[Apolo: Mentira, vai chamar 'MATRIX DO AVESSO COM DORGAS DE GRÁTIS.']** escrito por MIM**(Gareth: Uma sagA. EscritO. Vá à merda, eu não mereço tanto.)** e pela minha queridíssima melhor amiga gabi, **(Gareth: ai minah bff du colassaum s2 *-*!11!11!) (Vovó: Juro que minha nova meta é assassinar essa amiga que incentiva a Miss Pad.)[Apolo: Porra, sensacional, mais uma fic que ela incorpora a Miley Cyrus junto da melhor amiga dela, a (não sei o nome), e elas saem juntas com seus boyfriends 'Pads' e 'Alu' aprontando mil e uma confusões na Sessão da Tarde! Mal posso esperar! _|_]** GABI., **[Apolo imita Gabi Herpes: PORRR QUE?]** naum **(Gareth: #mostra um dedo feio#)** se espantem a célebes dessa fic é sim justamente ela assim como a Rach sou eu, **(Vovó: Olha o nível de demência da garota! Ele tem um sério problema com a identidade!) (Gareth: OK, sabemos o que são Mary Sues. NEXT!)[Apolo: Nhé, nhé, nhé, pena que essa merda já é de conhecimento público, VOCÊS FORAM RIPADAS, CHAMPS, AS PESSOAS SABEM DA SUA TARA POR INCORPORAM UMA SUE MAL-FEITA SÓ PRA NAMORAR UM MAROTO.]** sim vcs acham mesmo que nós deixaríamos o Re e o Si sozinhos **[Apolo: Sendo que os dois já são um casal pornogay.]** podendo-os honrar com a nossa formidável presença **(Gareth: #ignora a fic e vai beber rum#)(Vovó: #respira# Quero que todas as personagens tomem no cu.)[Apolo: Ow, na boa? OLHA O TAMANHO DESSA BU**** DE N/A, VELHO. ISSO TUDO É VONTADE DE APARECER?]** ( caralhu de onde eu tirei isso**(Gareth: Do mesmo lugar desse 'caralhu'. NEM PALAVRÃO ESSA GURIA SABE FALAR, PQP.)[Apolo: Ela não tem idade pra enfiar um caralho lá, Gareth, essa autora tem no máximo 11 anos de idade.]**) mas espero que vcs fãs **[Apolo olhou a ripagem mais pra baixo e viu que a autora dedicou 98% do texto a responder PROLIXAMENTE UMAS 258 REVIEWS: Ah, SEMU, JURA que vocês não cortaram as reviews? Affe maria...]** de Sirius e Remus gostem da Rach e da Cele porque além de elas ficarem com nossos amados personagens preferidos **[Apolo: BLABLABLABLA, NÃO, NINGUÉM SE CONVENCE DESSA PORRA, MANO, NEM ESSA TAL DE GABI, QUE DEVE ESTAR ASSISTINDO BARNEY PELA 70ª VEZ, ENQUANTO VOCÊ GASTA O SEU E O NOSSO TEMPO PRA ESCREVER ESSE MONTE DE BOSTAS SEM SENTIDO, TOTALMENTE VOMITADO E SEM UMA PORRA DE UMA REVISÃO. *vai tomar um tarja preta*]** elas tem os primos mais perfeitos do mundo **(Vovó: Perfeito não é o adjetivo certo para descrever nada nesta fic. #começa a se arranhar#)(Gareth: #IGNORA#)[Apolo: SEMU, cês pegaram pesado escolhendo essa fic. Sério.]** ( pra quem não percebeu EU realizei o sonho da minha vida " entrando " **(Vovó: UI! Usou vaselina, amor?)** para a família Potter a Rach eh prima do Jamie...**(Vovó: O que este 'h' demoniáco faz perto do 'e'? Está defecando?) (Gareth: Apolo já disse, mas eu vou reforçar: JAMES NÃO TEM PRIMOS, CARALHO. QUEM VOCÊ ACHA QUE TERIA CUIDADO DO HARRY QUANDO O JAMES MORREU?) (Gareth 2: Bem, vamos a uma explicação coerente: Se elas não existem na época do Harry, significa que elas tiveram uma digníssima morte pelas mãos do Valdemarte. ADOOOORO! #solta fogos#)[Apolo: Mano, outro dia reli uma ripagem minha e da TS, e cara... TINHA UM TAL DE VOLDEMORE NA FIC. VOLDEMORE. KAUSUKASKUAUKSUKASUKAS!][Apolo 2: Tem Voldemord também.]** e a Gabi não tem do que reclamar sendo a Cele a prima da pessoa mais perfeita do mundo... **[Apolo: Então, XIU.]** falando obviamente de Sirius Black... **(Gareth: Que não existe, BEIJO.) (Vovó: E eu aqui achando que você era prima do Tiririca!)[Apolo: Mano, PRIMA DO SIRIUS É A NARCISA, A ANDRÔMEDA E A PORRA DA BELLATRIX, CARALHO. NÃO TEM CÉLEBES PORRA NENHUMA. Aliás, não tem cérebro também.]** cagona eu né **(Gareth: Óia a porqueira! Alguém troque a fralda do bebê!)[Apolo: FUI NO BANHEIRO DO TRABALHO PRA PODER DAR UMA CAGADA! LEVANTEI A TAMPA, ELA TAVA TODA MIJADA! FIQUEI COM MUITO MEDO, O CHEIRO NÃO TAVA MANEIRO! EU FIQUEI BOLADO DA ÁGUA BATER NO TRASEIRO! CAGAR É UMA ARTE! É UMA ARTE PROFUNDA! A MERDA BATE NA ÁGUA E A ÁGUA BATE NA BUNDA! (8)]/** poder entrar pra duas famílias Potter e Black morram de inveja, mas comentem viu? **(Vovó: Simplesmente não isso não faz nenhum sentido! Como esta mobral pode fazer parte de duas famílias tão distintas? Você também é primuxa da Belatrix, tá sabendo?)(Gareth: Outra: se você, digníssima cagona, entrou na família Potter e na Black ao mesmo tempo, acho que sua mãe é o James e o pai é o Sírius. NOJO.)[Apolo: Autora: Só você se entretém com essa porra, ABRAÇO.][Apolo 2: A autora no feeling DO THE CREEP NOW, DO THE CREEP! ~ .com/watch?v=tLPZmPaHme0 ]**) agora vamos as respostas das reviews... **(Gareth: Posso cortar? #esperançosa#)(Vovó: Nem quero ler... Mas é preciso!)[Apolo: NEM FUDENDO. -.-]**

Juh ( Juliana Montez )... Oiiii amigah...muito obrigada pela sua review e devo te parabenizar pelo maior comentário naum tenhu certeza mas achu q foi u seu...obrigado pelo cartão ( pra quem não sabe foi meu niver dia 11/06 ) eu AMEI...espero que tenha gostado do cap que foi dedicado a ninguém mais niguém menos do que vc...Bjus marotos...; ps: obrigada por comentar nus dois caps...**(Vovó: What the hell? Tanta coisa para comentar que eu fico até confusa: o milagre da multiplicação do 'i', 'naum' escroto e sem sentido, não tô nem aí pro seu aniversário, 'niguém' é a sua galinha sem pena, 'beijos marotos' são os pelos do seu cu pegando fogo, 'nus'? Todo mundo comentando pelado? #desmaia#)**

Luh Black...Oiiii... obrigada avc, pessoa a comentar nos dois capítulos hehehehehe... bom mas foi graças a vc que eu postei o segundo cap logo mesmo eu já tinha ele pronto a um tempo prometi a mim mesma que só ia postar quando tivesse 7 reviews mas por vc eu postei na 6...calma as pessoas teram uma pequena surpresa com vc nesse cap neh? Amei seus comentários obrigado por perder seu tempo lendo isso...bjus marotos...; **(Vovó: Meu Word colocou um monte de risquinhos sobre este parágrafos, nem me dou ao trabalho de reclamar.)**

Lisa Black...Oiiii... bom vc foi a primeira a ler esse capitulo e mesmo que eu tenha te mandado pelo MSN eu queruh review viu?Obrigado por meio que ter betado esse capitulo, te devo essa...hehehehe mas o próximo cap eh dedicado a vc e a Luh vc pela idéia e ela tbm ( AH TODOS SAIBAM QUE É GRAÇAS A ESSA GAROTA QUE VCS RECEBERAM MAIS CAPITULOS AO PEDIDO DELA POR UMA ARMAÇÃO A LÁ PANTERAS )...Bjus marotos li...; **(Vovó: Quem perde o seu tempo mandando fics pelo MSN? A autora não tem vida social, fato.)**

Rah Riddle... Bom agradeço a Luh por ter te pedido pra comentar eh que prometi a ela que se ela arranjasse alguém pra comentar eu postava o segundo cap espero que vc leia esse tbm e goste tbm...Bjus marotos...; **(Vovó: Sabe o que eu acho mais interessante? São os nicks! Todos A-D-O-R-A-M colocar nomes das personagens! Quanta originalidade!)**

Mayara...Que bom que vc está gostando e foi vc que gostou da Cele? Ponto pra Gabi ( viu migah tem gente gostando da Cele jah? )E da Rach nada a declarar? Espero poder agradecer pela Gabi...( a Cele eh toda dela parte minha mas mais dela a Rach eh criação minha se vc gostou hehehehe ) espero que continue lendo e comentando e goste muito viu?Bjus marotos...; **(Vovó: Juro que eu vou matar alguém se estes malditos 'beijos marotos' não cessarem.)**

Celelitxa... Oiii... já te aceitei nu MSN espero que possamos conversar logo ) eu adoro as suas fics sabia? A Confissões de uma adolescente em crise perdoe –me por esquecer de comentar pleno erro de uma pobre escritora geminiana nó gostamos muito de falar e as vezes esquecemos de escrever ( foi mal mas juro solenemente que volto a comentar ) que bom que vc está gostando...)...Bjus marotos...; **(Vovó: Sei que tem erro pra caralho aqui, mas eu tenho que observar outra coisa: EU LI 'LAGARTIXA' COMO NICK DA ABENÇOADA. Eu ri.)**

Mia Moony... Oiii...muito obrigado pela sua review vc contribui para a minha felicidade vc que pediu continuação teremos mais dois caps talvez e vai a lembraça de que essa fic se encaixa a uma saga que logo logo estará no ar...obrigado pela review...Bjinhus marotos...; **(Vovó: Ain, essas N/A's não acabam mais? Ah, merda.)**

Lane Laoconte...muito obrigada pelo seu muito importante comentario viu? que bom que vc esta gostando e pode deixar que eu continuo sim viu?...Bjinhus marotos...; **(Vovó: E tem gente que pede continuação... #resmunga palavrões#)**

Pandora Riddle...não culpo a Luh por ser anciosa tah...mas muito obrigada por deixar seu comentariozinhu eu agradeço muito saiba que vc eh a ultima integrante do FuTPF ( Façam uma tia pottermaniaca feliz ) pq eh graças a vc o decimo segundo comentario que eu postei hehehehe... Bjinhus marotos...; **(Gareth: NEM LI, Ó. #Apolo) (Vovó: #2 na Gareth. Ah, e a autora escreve como se estivesse no MSN. Coisa digna de retardada.) (Gareth: ISSO TUDO DE REVIEWS? FILHA DA PUTA, QUANTA GENTE ATURANDO MERDA! #procura novas vítimas na página de reviews#)**

Estou com problemas **[Apolo: JURA?]** pra lembrar quem mais comentou pq a minha Internet e ela naum está querendo funcionar... **(Vovó: Por isso é que eu sou contra a inclusão digital.)(Gareth: Então como DIABOS você postou? Meninë, que medo.)** grande merda na minha opinião pow Juh foi mal ela caiu quando eu tava falndo com vc hehehehehe **(Gareth: rsrsrsrsrsr)(Vocó: Isso mudou minha vida. –not)** foi mal mesmo viu T **(Gareth: Oi?)[Apolo: TESÃO}** mas naum foi culpa minha viu? Se mais alguém comentou por favor me perdoe perdoe perdoe **(Gareth: aiii mi perdoa pufavô/? el ti amu dimais!1!1) (#Vovó está espancando Gareth#)** por favor mesmo talvez se vcs comentarem de novo eu lembro...

E agora uns recadinhos a duas pessoas(Gareth: #vai assistir Tomando no Cu 5, levando consigo um gogo-boy sarado e uma sacola cor-de-rosa suspeita#) (#Vovó vai em direção ao quarto de Gareth para ver se o gigolô já acabou o selviçu#)[Apolo: CARALHO, JÁ BASTA TER QUE FORMATAR ESSA PORRA, AINDA TEM ESSA MERDA. EU TAQUEI UM GOLFINHO MORTO NA CRUZ, NÃO É POSSÍVEL.]/b

GABI...vc que se diz uma melhor amiga em? **(Gareth: Amiga em, ai q tuto!1 #hoje baixou uma biba em mim#)** sacanagem eu sei que sua net tah cum problema eu sei como eh isso mas estamos indo pro terceiro capitulo e nada da senhorita Winslet( futura senhora Lupin ) **(Gareth: OIQ/) (Vovó: Qzão.)** por favor naum se esqueça desse alguém aki que te adora muito viu e que está se esforçando para escrever esse cap mesmo estando espirrando a cada cinco segundos...Bjinhus... **(Gareth: Vá à merdinha, bjs.) (Vovó: Ela estava doente e mesmo assim continuou a escrever. Como eu odeio a determinação dela.)**

MYLLA EVANS...neh dona senhorita Evans eu sou sua comentadora acirradamente oficial me dobro pra poder comentar nas suas fics e eh isso que recebo em troca vc tbm estamos no terceiro cap e nenhum vestígio seu em mocinha? **(Gareth: Ok, só eu senti falta das vírgulas? RESPIRA, MULHER!)(#Vovó está sofrendo insuficiência respiratória depois de ter lido a frase gigante#)** Sempre comento depois, espero que esse dps seja futuramente breve viu? **(Gareth: #pega um pé-de-coelho e uma barata e conjura uma vírgula#)(#Vovó virou as costas para a fic#)** Pode me chamar de tratante chantagista**(Gareth: Pode chamar de escrota idiota retardada má escritora infernal? Diz que sim, migs!) (Vovó: Chefe, tá difícil não xingar muito a autora. Juro que estou tentando mas a coisa tá feia.)(Gareth 2: PODE ME CHAMAR DE PUUUUUTA... (8))** mas eu estou doente e carente de cometários**(Gareth: Oi?)(Vovó: Carente de gramática, isso sim!)** se vc puder me fazer o favor de clicar no botão de GO do lado do SUBMIT REVIEW **(Gareth: Fic veínha, nem é assim mais. #mostra a língua#)** eu agradeceria ( junte se ao FuTPF FAÇAM UMA TIA POTTERMANIACA FELIZ! **(Vovó: COMOANÇIM?/ TENDI NÃO.)(Gareth: Tenho mais o que fazer. Exemplo: polir minha prataria, passar minhas fotos do Orkut pelo Photoshop, fazer um quarto furo na orelha esquerda, xingar muito no Twitter, consertar a maçaneta da porta do quarto da Dinga... #brisa#))** eu to doente mereço um comentariozinhu**(Vovó; Merece é um termômetro anal...)(Gareth: Manolo, que medo!)** de uma das minha autoras favoritas neh? **(Gareth: Oh. Então você definitivamentch NÃO está inclusa, ABRAÇO FORTE.)(Vovó: E por acaso seria a Tia JK?)** E uma que me deixou doente neh dona Mylla...? **(Gareth: DST. AUHSAUHSUAHSUHAUSHASHU!)** Bjinhus... **(#Vovó foi fazer ioga#)**

Ps: Olha naum apareceu meu email direito no outro cap mais eh rachel(underline)mione(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com... **(Gareth: Vou hackear. BWAHAHA!)(Vovó: Gareth malvadinha!)** desculpem pela nota colossal mas ai vem o cap... **(Gareth: Não, não desculpo. E agora? Posso te matar? Posso ir para a plateia do Programa Sílvio Santos? Posso teclar com um bombadão gay? Posso amamentar um peixinho dourado? #Gareth encontra-se dorgada no momento#) (Vovó: Nem li ó!)**

Calma, não se preocupem temos a continuação da cena... **(Gareth: Você já disse isso. Alzheimer, oi.) (Vovó: Isso é falta de bofe, Gareth!)[Apolo: /gctkGA ]**

James se sentia **[Apolo: COMEÇOU SAPORRA OU VAI CONTINUAR NESSA PUTARIA DO CARALHO DE MANDAR RECADINHO ATÉ PRA TIA DA AMIGA DA FILHA DO VIZINHO DA MÃE DO PORTEIRO DO PAI DA PUTA QUE PARIU? #revoltz]** daquele jeito pela segunda vez aquele dia realmente descobrira que Merlin **[Apolo: COMO QUE O MANOLO ENTROU NA HISTÓRIA? Fake dos brothers issae;]** não tinha pena do seu pobre cérebro **[Apolo: É, realmente, muito esforço mental nessa fic! Só no "A de Alejadrinho, B de Beethoven, C de Camões, D Dostoiévski, E de Einstein..." #filosofiasdofunkinteligente]** que estava literalmente estuporado**(Gareth: Tá. Agora RESPIRA.) (Vovó: Respirar para quê? É tão desnecessário!) (Gareth 2: Eu não li muito bem o segundo cap #aquela que ESBANJA ética no trabalho#, mas tenho CERTEZA que não teve 'Estupefaça'. Naquele troço tedioso de guerra na neve? Pff.)[Apolo: Fui eu, rente. Q]**, perdera controle do que fazer, **[Apolo: MAIS UMA AUTORA OBCECADA COM O PRETÉRITO MAIS-QUE-PERFEITO? Isso é pra perturbar minha mente já danificada.]** a ruivinha o encarava como se esperasse alguma coisa **(Gareth: "ME COME LOGO, PORRA!") (Vovó: James, sabe aquela coisa que você usa para fazer pipi? Então, você vai pega-la, e coloca-la em Lily. É isso que ela quer, quelido!) (Gareth 2: "abre as perna corassaum" #Pastorinha Louca) (Gareth 3: Eu mostrei os dois lados da moeda. Dos dois, um, né, Lily? HAUHSUAHSUAHSUHA!)[Apolo: Sabe o que ela disse pro James? SOLT'SSA PORRA! VAI SENTANDO VAI SENTANDO VAI SENTANDO! SENTA SENTA SENTAQUI (8)]**, aqueles olhos brilhando de uma forma extremamente familiar, **[Apolo: Bem emoticon *_*][Apolo 2: Bem anime. *_*][Apolo 3: Bem dorgas. 8_8]**aquele olhar carente que sempre era transmitido por seus olhos sempre que encarava a ruivinha. **(Gareth: É... acho que vai ser o 'abre as perna corassaum', mermo...) (Vovó: Ih, que momento boiola e chato. Quem é o macho nesta porra?)[Apolo: É o olhar PAM: PASSIVO ATÉ A MORTE.][Apolo 2: É o olhar do Gato de Botas? *_*](Ben aparece do glitter: É o IMP, IMPRESSIONANTEMENTE MUITO PASSIVA, LONDON. AHIAHIhiashiHIASHAISHASI!**

Porque o Potter do nada se tornara tão irresistível do nada. **(Gareth: OI? Mudança de ponto de vista BIZARRA ou James vai comer outro membro da família Potter? Incesto eu NÃO ATURO! #vai prestar contas com Munda#)(Vovó: Estou MUITO perdida aqui.)[Apolo: Do nada do nada é o funk do do nada DO NADA DO NADA DO NADA]**

"Será que ele sempre foi irresistível assim e eu não percebi? Merlin do céu me ajuda aqui eu não sei por quanto tempo eu vu agüentar não. "**(Gareth: "Não aguento mais, vou gozar! Chupa meu pau! Isso! AHHHH! #Lilyativaéumloosho#")(Vovó: Eu detesto quando colocam o nome de Merlin no meio. O que o velhote pode fazer para te ajudar, fia?)[Apolo: Toma que a bucha é sua, acéfala!]**

James percebia o olhar vidrado da garota **[Apolo: Ou seja, a nova franquia chegou: Harry Potter with Zombies.]** resolveu tentar uma leve aproximação para testar a reação dela. **(Gareth: "Certo, vamos nos aproximar um pouco e esperar pela reação dos alemães. Grupo 3 e 7, vão em frente!") (Vovó: Eu ri da Gareth.)[Apolo: ISSO É MUITO 'ALGEMAS DA PAIXÃO', mas a biscate aqui é o James.]**

Ao perceber que James se aproximava percebeu que finalmente era o fim do mundo, **(Gareth: Só eu lembrei daquele vídeo da moça haitiana mostrando o Haiti após o terremoto e dizendo "The world is coming to an end!"? Carai, que medo.)[Apolo: E "perceber" foi o verbo do dia.]** ( N/A: juro que eu lembrei da musica um minuto para o fim do mundo do Com 22 **(Vovó: Eu me lembrei de 'Um minuto para o fim do mundo' da banda CPM22. Não conheço essa banda, deve ser só mais uma daquelas coloridas!)(Gareth: #tosse# DE QUEM? PUTA QUE PARIU, VOU MORRER! HAUSHUAHSUAHSHAHSUAH! #rolando no chão de tanto rir#)[Apolo: essa banda é tão old que nem o elefante do vizinho lembra. #fail][Apolo 2: Chama o Badauí pra cantar aí! O MUNDO DÁ VOLTAaAaAAAAAS E NÃO POSSO MAIS PARAAAaAaAaAAAAAR!]** aki...um minuto para o fim do mundo toda sua vida em 60 segundos... **(Gareth: E a autora nos presenteia com seus maravilindos dotes canoros. MORRE.) (Gareth 2: Autora, como autora você é uma ótima cantora! HASUHUAHSUASHUSAHU!))[Apolo: DROGA, errei a melodia!][Apolo 2: EITA EITA EITA PUTA QUE PARIU! #filosofiasdofunk]** ela não teria coragem o suficiente para afastar o olhar daqueles olhos amendoados, **(Gareth: MAS QUE P... Ah, é a Lily falando. Já ia socorrer a dona JK.) (Vovó: Mas que merda. São só olhos, porra! Para com este drama de novela mexicana!)** sentia que faltava pouco para **[Apolo: '...o DIU escorregar pra fora.']** que os lábios finalmente se tocassem sentia respiração ofegante de James bater em sua boca **(Gareth: Respiração sólida, qmedu.) (Vovó: James não está ofegante, ele é acostumado com maratonas de ketizin!)[Apolo: MANOLO, BEIJA LOGO ESSA PORRA.][Apolo 2: BEIJ'SSAPORRA!]** e o coração dele bater num ritmo tão acelerado quanto ao seu.**(Gareth: BATE FORTE O TAMBOR! EU QUERO É TICTICTICTICTAC! #é incinerada por Dinga#)(#Vovó está arrancando o pescoço de Gareth com um guarda-chuva#)[Apolo: que mimimi, vey, pqp.]**

Ele parara o rosto a milímetros dela e viu que para a sua surpresa a garota fechara os olhos e começara a se aproximar também **(Gareth: Lily pagará uma chupeténha, também conhecida como 'ketzim. #Vanessão) (Vovó: Para com a moto embaixo do pé-de-árvore! Huheuehueh!)[Apolo: TÃ TÃ TÃ TÃ TÃNÃNÃNÃ NÃNÃNAÃNÃNÃ #tubarão]** seus lábios tocaram a principio de leve num beijo gracioso**(Gareth: GAY.) (Vovó: Como um cisne. Q)[Apolo: Imaginem que tá tipo 50 graus negativos, e ele tá enfiado na NEVE... a ereção vai vir de Sedex.]** ele pode sentir aqueles lábios suaves como uma pétala de uma flor de uma flor **(Gareth: de uma flor de uma flor de uma flor de uma flor de uma flor... -qq) (Vovó: Ui, repetições! Adoro! Revisão pra quê?)[Apolo: AGAIN AGAIN! I LOVE REPETITIONS!]**não de lírios **(Gareth: Então lírio não é flor? Essa fic tá alterando meu conceito de mundo!)[Apolo: a boca da mina tem gosto de LÍRIO? Sou mais o gosto de MORANGO da Ginny/Maninho.]** para combinar com a graciosidade do belo nome de Lily **(Gareth: Oi? No Brasil é Liliane, dica.) (Vovó: Eu ODEIO quando algum autor coloca que a Lilian tem cheiro de lírios. Caralho, tem gente que se chama "Oliveira" ou "Rosa" mas nem por isso tem cheiros fora do comum!)[Apolo: Eu não cheiro a mármore (péssima...). Ou à capital britânica u.u' Cheiro, M's? Q]** , o beijo parecia se intensificar cad vez mais **(Gareth: cad. Tocante.) (Vovó: Ah, não é não. #bate o teclado em sua cabeça#)** ela entreabria **(Gareth: "... as perna corassaum" #eu tô com a cachorra#)[Apolo: "...os olhos, bem virgem."]** os lábios pedindo que ele os passasse com a língua **(Gareth: SIM, EU IMAGINEI OS LÁBIOS DA #censurada#)** o que ele fez com muito prazer, **(Vovó: Isso é NC, merda! Autora, coloca rated M, por favor!)(Gareth: Isso é uma NC disfarçada, sério.)[Apolo: Meu, esse beijo tá me dando vergonha alheia. Come logo saporra. Q]** amava aquela garota e amava tê-lá **(Gareth: Dois acentos? Ai que TUDOW!1!) (Gareth 2: Tê-lá? Tê a pica lá? ARA DANADO! #leva tiro#)(Vovó: As letras agora estão parindo acentos, q linds.)** em seus braços, num movimento rápido girou o corpo para com que ficasse em cima da ruivinha **(Gareth: ÊNI CÊ.) (Vovó: Ui, o Palito-de-Fósforo se jogou pra cima do bofe!)[Apolo: Aí ele tira a benga pra fora e testemunhamos a revelação do menor pênis do mundo!]** vendo que ela não fazia objeções imprimiu **(Vovó: Q.)[Apolo: "A programação da Parada Guei."]** mais vontade no beijo enquanto as suas delicadas e abusadas ( N/A: Mas nada em comparação com as do Sirius...eu que o diga hehehehehehe **(Gareth: Você que o diga o QUÊ, menina? Mas que merda, o Sirius não exis... PERAÍ: ELA TÁ ASSUMINDO QUE SE MASTURBA PENSANDO NO SIRIUS? PORRA, QUE MEDAÇO, CARA!) (Vovó: Por acaso você já beijou o Sirius para saber disso? Mobral!))**mãos que antes se acalmavam na cintura da garota trafegavam por toda a extensão do corpo dela,**(Gareth: Mãos. Trafegando. Dorgas. Cera. Alicerce. Azul do mar. Berenice. #brisa#)(Vovó: Do jeito que essa aí é safada o James vai pegar um congestionamento no sentido tórax-vagina.)[Apolo: "...pegavam uma canoa até o rio Mississipi e fumavam umas dorguinhas com os índios cara-vermelha. Q"]** enquanto a própria Lily já tinha as mãos ao redor do pescoço de James **[Apolo: "...enforcando aquele bicho não-identificado que tentava lhe bolinar..."]** não esperando sair dali tão cedo. **(Gareth: Ah, puta véia! Cê nunca me enganou!) (Vovó: Hun, essa aí nunca saiu da Vida!)[Apolo: Bom, ficou uns 4, 5 anos e foi pro saco. Serve? Q]**

Quando ouvem uma risada espalhafatosa e alta e logo depois um Aluado extremamente vermelho vendo a cena. **(Gareth: Bicha.) (Vovó: Bella Swan contaminando os demais fandoms.)[Apolo: 'AI RIRIRI MAS QUE BONITCHINHON.']** Logo se prostrou na frente de Cele impedindo a passagem. **(Gareth: #dormiu#)(Vovó: Li 'próstata'. Imaginei o Remo pedindo calma ao bofe, pois a pica havia encostado. Eu ri.)[Apolo: E a Cele na PENTAAAAAAAAAAAAADA VIOLENTA no lobisgay!]**

Oh Remus eu quero passar... **(Gareth: Oi? Pra pedir licença tem que dar uma de A Usurpadora? Remus quer entrar pra SBT ou pra Televisa como Maria do Bairro, QUE MEDO.) (#Vovó está apavorada#)** - Pediu a baixinha impaciente porém com a voz tranqüila. **(Gareth: Minsina como, bee.) (Vovó: Contradições são coisas maravilhosas de Deus... #Vai beber#)[Apolo: Uma mobral sob efeito das dorgas.]**

Er...Cele porque que a gente não volta e da um passeio na neve, a gente já perdeu mesmo, em? **(Gareth: Vamos passear ali na Floresta Proibida! Sabe, ir mexer com uns centauros bravos! Coisa de louco, mano!) (Vovó: Adrenalina pura namorar com o Remus, não?)[Apolo: Loser é foda.][Apolo 2: Ele sabe que de noite rola um DOGGY, se é que vocês me entendem.]** – Perguntou Remus corando cada vez mais. **(Gareth: Cora, isso, putinha.) (Vovó: Puta tímida, eu mereço.)**

Remus John Lupin **(Gareth: PUTA QUE PARIU QUE NOME FEIO DO INFERNO.) (Vovó: Porque sempre tentam descobrir o nome meio dos personagens? Isso é tão desnecessário!)[Apolo: Porque as Mary Sues acham que isso eleva o status delas, Vovó. Mas saber o nome do meio dos marotos é fácil, quero ver é descobrir o nome do meio da M&M'S! q]**... o que está acontecendo aqui? **(Gareth: Séquiçu.)[Apolo: "Você não quer dar uma pentada violenta no James? Olha lá, a bunda dele tá empinada e tudo!"]** – Perguntou ela pondo as mãos na cintura e alterando mas não muito o tom da voz.**(Gareth: Alterando, mas NÃO MUITO. Percebam o quão patético isso foi. #vai jogar bilhar#)(Vovó: Confuso, desnecessário, chato, estranho... Ah, desisto. #Vai jogar com Gareth#)[Apolo: Encontramos o macho da relação.]**

Nada, eu só queria passar um tempinho com a minha namorada, por que? **(Gareth: Cadê o acento? NÃO DIZ QUE ENFIOU NO... NÃÃÃÃ...)** Não posso mais? Vai dizer que você finalmente enjoou do seu lobinho?**(Vovó: Enjoar de arrancar pelos do lobisomem? NÉVA!)(Gareth: Zoofilia é foda, né? A guria é tão safada que quer dar pro Remus na forma de lobisomem! Não é chique? "Fai, abor, bat mais fortch!1 Uiva mais altu!11! Ui, qui delíssia!11")[Apolo: Atomarnocu.]** Vai me abandonar? **[Apolo: Remus, depois dessa demonstração de boiolice, acho que você arrancou acidentalmente suas próprias bolas e jogou na guerrinha de bolas de neve. Sinceramente.]** – Perguntou Remus fazendo a sua melhor cara de lobinho carente **(Vovó: Lobos não tem expressões faciais tão definidas, beijos. Ah, morra, Lobinho de merda!)(Gareth: Lobo? Com cara de... MAS QUE PORRA/? AUTORA, VOCÊ JÁ VIU UM LOBO? NEM NA TV? AHMASVÁÀMERDACABELUDA!)[Apolo: Ele fez cara de criança que cagou e não vai limpar.]** ( N/A: Que lindo até o nosso querido Aluado usando e abusando de certos artefatos marotos que derretem o coração das garotas em? muito bonito Sr. Moony... ) **(Gareth: #stress# Pegue a N/A, a fic, a cara de lobinho carente, o meu machado, o Fulano e o que mais quiser no reto. Muitíssimo grata.) (Vovó: Ui, Gareth tá bravinha hoje!)[Apolo: O único artefato maroto que eu conheço é o Mapa, abração.]**

Remus! – Cele disse corando. **(Vovó: Twilight fazendo escola!)(Gareth: O povo daqui tem como função básica corar.)**- Até parece, mas anda sai da frente eu quero passar por fav... **(Vovó: "...elada! Eu sempre quis descer até o chão em um baile funk no meio do povão! Ah, deixa?")[Apolo: Ae, não aguento mais essa fic, como lidar?]** - Cele bem que planejava terminar a frase mas quando viu o namorado havia a enlaçado pela cintura e seus rostos estavam a milímetros de distância e por isso se calou. **(Gareth: Aleluia, groradeus calou essa maritaca! –q) (Vovó: Lobo que nada, Remus é um Neandertal!)[Apolo: Mal sabe ela que essa técnica é a mais usada por alienígenas do planeta Porraloca pra sugar o cérebro dos humanos. Q]**

O que você estava dizendo? **(Vovó: "Eu sou o lobo mau, au au!")** – Ele perguntou sorrindo **(Gareth: Bandido ele. #Céci)[Apolo: No melhor estilo EU TENHO VÃO NO DENTE ESTILO MADONNA.]** Maroto**(Vovó: O sorriso dele é tão importante que tem nome próprio!)** e selou os lábios nos dela naquele beijo tipicamente apaixonado, **[Apolo: Aquele bem cabo de guerra ao contrário, com a boca.]**enquanto a ia guiando de volta colina abaixo. (Gareth: Beijando e caminhando... TENSO.) (Vovó: Cele Motoca, eu acho que é melhor ir devagar, devagar, devagar! Eu ri.)[Apolo: Que nem essa fic. SÓ LADEIRA ABAIXO]/b

Sirius se você me permite eu gostaria de sabe porque você me trouxe pra cá? **(Gareth: Levanta a mão quem entendeu! #enterra os braços#)(Vovó: "Para fornicar, oras!")[Apolo: Sirius, vey?]** – Perguntou Rach que estava encostada em uma árvore um pouco dentro da floresta proibida. **(Gareth: Tomara que um monstro cabeludo e impiedoso a coma! ÊÊÊ!) (Vovó: E esse monstro impiedoso e cabeludo seria o Hagrid?)[Apolo: Eu tomaria cuidado se eu fosse você: com a sua bunda encostada no tronco, a possibilidade de um formigueiro violento te invadir e te comer viva é muito grande. Pensando bem, não faz nada não, só conta até dez.]**

Nenhuma idéia minha querida moreninha? **(Gareth: É UMA CILADA, MARY SUE!) (Vovó: UI, cilada em trash é foda.)[Apolo: "Nenhuma ideia, MINHA BRUAQUINHA DELÍCIA?"]**- Perguntou Sirius sorrindo malicioso. **(Gareth: Ah não. AH, NÃO. THE BROTHER'S SURUBAS NÃO. TUDO MENOS ISSO. EU IMPLORO.) (Vovó: Sorrisos nada versáteis...)[Apolo: Manolo, nada mais NATURAL pro nosso homem-ereção inventar qualquer situação (notem que está tipo 10 graus negativos) pra enrabar alguém!]**

Bom nadinha a não ser coisas que essa sua mente pervertida são capazes de pensar. **(Vovó: Enfiar vegetais em sua genitália não conta, quelida.) (Gareth: Çésho.) [Apolo: A autora pensa que através de sua 'mente pervertida', o Sirius tá pensando em DAR UNS BEIJOS nela. ARRÃ. Autora, ELE QUER ENRABAR SUA PERSONAGEM, E AÍ, VAI LIBERAR OU TÁ DIFICIL?]** – Ela disse sorrindo da mesma forma vendo que o namorado se aproximava perigosamente. **(Gareth: Cuidado! Cuidado! Material radioativo, CUIDADO!)[Apolo: Então falae! O que ele planeja, já que você é tão foda? Anal giratório, frango assado, 67 patinete?]**

Capazes não somente de pensar né Rach...? **(Vovó: Rasha?)(Gareth: QUÊ?)[Apolo voltou o texto e leu umas 18 vezes pra ver se entende a SEMÂNTICA DA COISA.]** - Perguntou ele já com uma mão na cintura da garota. **(Gareth: Ah não #2. NC NÃO, PELO AMOR DO MEU SOVACO.) (Vovó: Cintura? Hun, boiola!)[Apolo: É, manolo, a autora acha que a maior ação invasiva de um namorado é PEGAR NA CINTURA. Tipo, PEGOU NA CINTURA, É PORQUE TÁ QUERENU.]**

Não duvido nem um pouco do que você é capaz de fazer Almofadinhas... **(Gareth: Alguém me dá uma vírgula?) (Vovó: Já vão fazer filhos, delz?)[Apolo: tó, Gareth - , Q]** - Respondeu Rach trazendo namorado mais para perto. **(Vovó: A Rasha é a ativa da história, q dlç.)[Apolo: Se não for NC essa buÇÉFALO eu juro que... ah sei lá, vou usar dorgas.]**

Ainda bem que você não duvida.- Sem nem pegar ela de surpresa ele pegou ela no colo ele adorava fazer isso, **(Gareth: CAVALINHO POCOTÓ POCOTÓ! #pervertz#)(Vovó: Tá na hora da cavalgada, gentch!)[Apolo: Manolo, coloquem esse Sirius-brocha com o Sirius-homem-ereção do 'Cachorrão'... daria uma bela depressão no primeiro.]** adorava se exibir, mostrar que era forte só pelo fato de que a carregava pra lá e pra cá com a maior facilidade, **(Gareth: Ahan.) (Vovó: Fazer çéxu no elevador em um ângulo oposto ao da câmera, tendo que carregar a anta enquanto fica em pé... Bem, dá nisso.)[Apolo: Opa, então falou, champ, carrega essa mina x ae que eu vou fazer um lanche.][Apolo 2: Falou então, então o Pato é tipo O JUGGERNAULT #Apolonerd.]** sentou no chão com a garota em seu colo ainda encostados na árvore, **(Gareth: Sentou. Com a guria no colo. Encostados na árvore. Bandido ele. #2) (Vovó: Eles estavam debaixo de um 'pé de árvore'? #VanessãoFeelings.)[Apolo: Falou então, agora a gente já sabe o que tá excitando o fora-da-lei aí.]** a trouxe mais para perto roçando de leve os lábios nos dela, **(Gareth: Beijo brochante, cara.) (Vovó: Roça o seu rim no esôfago dela que vai ser bem mais excitante. Q)[Apolo: Falei, a autora acha que isso é equivalente a penetração no ranking de coisas excitantes que o namoradinho dela faz.]** fazendo o que ele mais gostava de fazer, **(Gareth: Vai chupar o pau da Mary Sue. #rialto#)[Apolo: "Nescau gelado".]** provocar e bem sabia ele que a moreninha ali **[Apolo: '...custava 5 real pra chupá a rôla.' #videoTRIBUTE]** também era faixa preta no assunto, **(Gareth: CARALHO, QUE TOSCO. HASUHAUHSUASUHAUSHUAHS!) (Vovó: Agora a suposta 'moreninha' vai mostrar o pau para ele.)[Apolo: Ou seja, PROFIÇIONAU DU SÉQUIÇU.]** virara o rosto bem na hora que ele iria beijá-la de verdade, plantou uma leve mordiscadela **(Gareth: OIQ/)(Gareth 2: Mortadela? Salsichão? REMUS SAFADO!) (Vovó: Eu ri da Gareth.)[Apolo: . q][ M's: *"oh mae, me dão um pao com MORDISCADELA" ]** no lóbulo da orelha e sussurrou no ouvido dele**(Gareth: Mordeu o lóbulo e sussurrou na nuca. Óbvio.) (Vovó: Movimentos ninjas.)[Apolo: MANOLO, BROCHEI UMA EREÇÃO QUE NEM TIVE AINDA.]** " provoque e será provocado, querido almofadinhas " **(Gareth: Ai que tédio.) (Vovó: Me entedie e será morta! #Joga um machado na Sue#)[Apolo foi dançar break. q]**

Ele sorriu malicioso e puxou a namorada para um beijo ardente, **(Gareth: PEGA FOOOOOGO, CABARÉ! (8)) (Vovó: Pega fogo a perseguida, isso sim.)[ M's: SE ME FALASSEM QUE MEU BEIJO É ARDENTE, EU IA ENTENDER QUE SOU UM DRAGÃO. ]** qualquer um que não conhecesse Sirius e Rach com certeza**(Vovó: Q.)[Apolo: Já ouvi falar desse Sirius, mas essa Rach aí... já ofereceu o corpo pra mim mas nem quis. Q]** pegaria um extintor e tacaria água neles, **(Gareth: Enfia o extintor no seu cu. Que CHATICE INFERNAL!) (Vovó: Sabe, extintores não têm água, sabia? Aquela coisa branca é carbono, fia.)[Apolo: Nããão, Vovó, você não entendeu. O extintor é uma mera referência fálica. É pra PEGAR NO EXTINTOR... e depois jogar água.]** por que esses dois tinham um fogo insecável.**(Gareth: #engasga com a omelete# COMO SE SECA FOGO, MININA? PELAMÓR, CRISTO, ESSA FIC MUDOU MEU CONCEITO DE MUNDO!) (Vovó: Fogo insecável. Mano, onde fui me meter. POR FAVOR, EU QUERO QUE ALGUÉM TENTE ME EXPLICAR COMO UM FOGO PODE SER INSECÁVEL, CARALHO!)[Apolo: Fogo do Mármore do Inferno, gente, DÃÃÃ. q]**

Ele demorara a perceber que não conseguiria faze mal a moreninha **(Gareth: #se enforca com uma camisinha#)(Vovó: Mas pode ter certeza que faz um grande mal para minha vida.)[Apolo: Porque ela é tipo BANDIDONA.]** que não agüentaria despedaçar o coração de Rach **[Apolo: E ESSA REFLEXÃO GAY NO MEIO DA FUDELANÇA?]** e quando se deu conta a garota já havia o enfeitiçado completamente estava amarrado, **(Vovó: Incarcerus! FAIL.)(Gareth: Cara leso, mano.) [Apolo: Nossa, as SEMU perderam essa? O MANOLO TÁ AMARRADO, ISSÉ MACUMBA!]** finalmente achara A garota. **(Gareth: Caps Lock estranho. Que medo.) (Vovó: Eu achei um Caps Lock perdido... Tem recompensa para a devolução?)[Apolo: Tá bom, autora, pega na minha e balança.]**


	6. Safadezas Ocultas, parte dois

Há muito tempo que ela gostava de Sirius, **(Vovó: Quem é que esta narrando esta porra? Sério, quem consegue acompanhar essas mudanças de espaço/tempo/gênero?)(Gareth: ESSAS MUDANÇAS DE PONTO DE VISTA ME DÃO UM PUTA MEDO. SÉRIO.)[Apolo: Ela, A OVELHA-NUVEM. Q]** mas nunca alimentara muitas esperanças, até que aquele dia no expresso ( N/A: Em breve vcs saberão u que isso quer dizer... **(Gareth: #esfaqueia a autora com um brinco de joaninhas#)(Vovó: Isso foi necessário? Eu não precisava de uma N/A maldita no meio de uma fic escrota para arruinar meu dia!))[Apolo: Eu sei o que é um dia no Expresso de Hogwarts, autora, eu fui aluno.]** ele a havia beijado e não só uma como duas vezes, **(Gareth: E...?) (Vovó: Q?)[Apolo: Sirius faz o serviço completo: ELE NÃO COME UMA MAS DUUUUAS VEZES.]** a partir daí foi só ela fisgá-lo naquele dia que ela lembrava perfeitamente,**[Apolo: PIRI PIPIRI PIPIRI PIRIGUETCH!]** daí os beijos se tornavam cada vez mais quentes **(Vovó: Vou enfiar um termômetro neste seu "beijo" pra saber se ele está com febre. FAIL.)(Gareth: Coesão e coerência, assim, nota dez, né?)[Apolo: Nossa, não aguento mais essa fic. É uma tortura PESADA.]**como esse eles mostravam claramente no beijo **(Vovó: O beijo mostra tudo, ele é o alfa e o ômega.)(Gareth: Quantas mil vezes você usará a palavra 'beijo', amiguinha do meu s2?)[Apolo: SOLT'SSA PORRA!]** que eles precisavam um do outro que aquele contato físico era um meio de vida pra eles,**(Gareth: VIVIAM DE SEXO? QUE MEDAÇO!) (Vovó: Alguém aqui vive da PROCKSTITUIÇÃO.)[Apolo: O meio de vida desses merdinhas é o meio ANAERÓBIO.]** Sirius a apertava cada vez num abraço mais caloroso, **(Gareth: Isso tá dando um PUTA tédio infernal e eu preciso fazer as unhas... #rói as unhas#)(Vovó: Calor me fez lembrar, de uma maneira lamentável, a música "500 graus". Creeeeeedo.)[Apolo: Tá bom, autora, VAMOS PROGREDIR?]** como se ela quisesse fugir, até parece,**(Gareth: UÁT?/ MAS QUE MERDA FEDIDA, VAI SE FODER, AUTORA!) (Vovó: Autora totosa do meu S2 dárqui, eu INSISTO em dizer que você NÃO está beijando o Sirius! No máximo chupando um gelinho e fantasiando que ele é um machinho!)** desde que descobrira aqueles lábios divinos **(Gareth: APOLO, SEU SAFADO! COMENDO AS MARY SUE'S! SAFADÃO!) (Vovó: Ui, Appy safadonho! Nem as Sues ele perdoa!)[Apolo: O_Õ Isso é blasfêmia!]** com gosto de chocolate **(Gareth: Ei, lábios não tem gosto. Só se... REMINHA, ME EMPRESTA SEU GLOSS DA NATURA SABOR CHOCOLATE? #é internada#)[Apolo: CHOCOLATE NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃA...]** nunca mais queria se separar do moreno, aquele beijo caloroso que expressava tudo, amor,desejo, paixão... **(Gareth: Ódio, nojo, repulsa...) (Vovó: Ânsias, contrações, ressaca, cegueira noturna, osteoporose, bico de papagaio, artrite, conjuntivite, gastroenterite, entre outros.)[Apolo: Expressava UMA MUCA NA SUA CARA.]**

Nunca havia sido beijada por alguém como Sirius beijava, **(Vovó: Ah, chega de beijos! Mas que coisa cansativa!) (Gareth: #dorme na cama de Fulano#)[Apolo: Isso se chama VIRGINDADE.]** ela sentia a língua dele roçar com a sua num ritmo extremamente selvagem **(Gareth: ROÇAR? LÍNGUA ÁSPERA DO CÃO! QUE NOJO, CARA!) (Vovó: Velho, é só uma PORRA DE UM BEIJO MOLHADO! Vão todos à merda. #Puta-revolts#) (Gareth 2: Roçar: ato ou efeito de capinar. Sirius caipira, que ME-DO.)[Apolo: tipo esse: EITA PUTA QUE PARIU! DESCE, SOBE! EI, EI! DESCE, SOBE! EI, EI! EI EI EI EITA PUTA QUE PARIU! #filosofiasdefunk]** como se as duas estivesse há tanto tempo separadas,**(Gareth: OMG, LÍNGUAS SIAMESAS? QUE MEEEEEEEEEDO! #se afoga na privada#)(Vovó: Ela sente falta só da língua e não dá a mínima para o resto do corpo. Boa, colegue!)[Apolo: A GENTE JÁ ENTENDEU QUE OS DOIS QUEREM SE COMER E QUE ELES SÃO IRMÃOS SIAMESES SEPARADOS PELO ÂNUS, ENTÃO, AUTORA, PELA MISERICÓRDIA, AVANÇA NESSE CARALHO DESSA NARRATIVA QUE NINGUÉM AQUI TEM TEMPO DE SOBRA QUE NEM VOCÊ PRA LER TODA ESSA MERDA.]** sentia a mão quente dele em sua **(Vovó: "...Peieieca!")[Apolo: BUÇA.]** coxa **(Gareth: Safadz.)[Apolo: Uau, hein? Gozei por antecipação até.]** enquanto a dela entrava **(Vovó: "... no cu do Sírius.")[Apolo: ...NA BUÇA.]** pelo casaco do maroto **(Gareth: LÊLÊ! LELE LELELE LE LE LÊ! #Sorriso Maroto)[Apolo: Ahhh, entendi! Essa é a mina HUMILDE da turma... sabe que o Sirius veio de família abonada, tal, tá usando seu corpo para conseguir uma graninha e eventualmente limpar a carteira. SAQUEI.]** lhe apertando as costas passando a mão gentilmente de cima a baixo, **(Gareth: Batendo uma punheta para as costas!) (Vovó: A Gareth está meio cega: Colegue, é ÓBVIO que ela está pressionando o clitóris que ele possui atrás dos testículos, bem próximo às costas!)[Apolo: "...pra espantar a terceira perna de Sirius, que ele tinha nas costas, no melhor estilo Eu Sou o Máximo."]** sentia ele procurar uma brecha por debaixo **[Apolo: ACHOU! BRECHA É ESSA FIC!]** do casaco **(Gareth: MAS A PORRA DO CASACO NÃO É DELE, INFERNO? MANO, EU TÔ EM PÂNICO! #corre em círculos#)(Vovó: Casaco de mindinho, eu ri.)[Apolo: ...vai pegar as DORGAS! CORRE!][Apolo 2:... vai pegar O CONSOLO, CORRE!]** e da blusa dela e assim posicionando em sua cintura uma das mãos ali **(Gareth: Quantas mãos o Sirius Shiva têm? #ataque de pânico#)(Vovó: Ganesha, gentch!)** fazendo movimentos circulares com o dedão meio que num carinho gostoso, **(Vovó: É no clitóris, sabia!)(Gareth: Siririca. Com o DEDÃO. Se houvesse algo pior que pânico, eu sentiria.) [Apolo: NOSSA, AUTORA PÁRA DE SER VIRGEM! !]** sentia calafrios e o corpo todo arrepiava a menção do leve toque de Sirius **(Vovó: Toque só de Sísi, q linds.)(Gareth: Leve? Aquelas DEDADAS? Coerência, cadê, minha filha?)[Apolo: PQP, MOVIMENTOS CIRCULARES COM O DEDÃO DEIXAM A MINA ARREPIADA. Imagina na hora da pirocada. A mina tem uma síncope só de ver a cobra-cega!]**, ambos juntos não sabiam mais o significado da palavra autocontrole. **(Vovó: Vai pra autoescola que você descobre rapidinho. FAIL.) (Gareth: Busca o remedim que eles lembram na hora!)[Apolo: MANOLO! KAUSUKASUKASUKUKASUKASUKAKUSK UASUKASUKKUASUKASUK! O CARA TÁ DESCONTROLADO E FAZ MOVIMENTOS CIRCULARES COM O****DEDÃO****NAS COSTAS E A MINA MAL SE CONTÉM DE TESÃO! É MUITA DEMONSTRAÇÃO DE VIRGINDADE! KUSDUKASKUASUKASUKUKAS!][Apolo 2: Mentira, é a autora que não sabe descrever uma pegada.][Apolo 3: Pensei que AMBOS SEPARADOS eles não tinham controle e atropelavam velhinhas no farol. =.=]** Os lábios se procuravam em frenesi, **(Vovó: As duas monas envolvidas têm vajhyna!)(Gareth: Não, você NÃO escreve bem.) [Apolo: SEXO, CONHECE? ESQUECE A PORRA DOS LÁBIOS E VAI PRA PUTARIA, CARALHO! *veia saltando*]** era incrível, mas mesmo assim Rach e Sirius se amavam não eram daqueles casais que demonstravam muito o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, **(Vovó: Nãããããããão! Que isso! Trepar no meio do Salão Principal cheio de testemunhas nem é demonstração de amor!) (Gareth: Maricas, o negóçu é ÇEKSSO e pronto!)[Apolo: AH, VAI SE FODER.]** costumavam mais mostrar de um jeito diferente mais um " eu preciso de você... " e foi exatamente isso que Sirius sussurrou assim que começou a beijar o ponto fraco da moreninha, o pescoço. **(Gareth: QUE BROCHANTE! #de pau mole#)(Vovó: Naaaaassa! Sisi tem a pegada muito fraca! Todos os leitores brocharam com esta frase.)[Apolo: Ow, na boa? AUTORA, VOCÊ NÃO FAZ SENTIDO.]**

E mais uma vez ela sussurrou em seu ouvido só que dessa extremamente rouca " eu também sirius..."**(Gareth: BROCHEI. PRO RESTO DA VIDA.) (Vovó: Ai, parece que a vírgula também brochou, pois ela deveria estar bem ereta entre o 'também' e o 'sirius' e não está lá.)[Apolo: "Eu também tenho hemorróida, Sirius."]**

Lily estava extremamente corada, **(Gareth: OQUÊÊÊ?/? Sirius tá comendo A LILY? QUE MEDO!) (Vovó: O que eu disse sobre mudanças bruscas no espaço/tempo/gênero?)(Gareth 2: Autora, DIVISÓRIAS, SABE?)** talvez pelo simples fato de que James estava em cima dela, **(Vovó: Do jeito que esta fic é confusa eu não me surpreenderia se, de repente, o James percebesse que está beijando o Remus.)(Gareth: MAS QUE PORRA...? ISSO É O QUÊ, A FLORESTA PROIBIDA OU UMA CASA DE SWING? MUDAMOS DE UMA SIMPLES GUERRA NA NEVE PRA UM PUTEIRO DE QUINTA? CACETE, ESSA FIC ME ASSUSTA!) (Vovó 2: Gareth, para esses guris retardados, neve é uma coisa muito excitante.)[Apolo: PUTA QUE PARIU, AINDA? JAMES, VOCÊ É O CARA MAIS CORNO DA VIDA.][Apolo 2: Falei pra sair da neve, tu nunca vai ficar de pau duro aí, vey. Ou ele vai ficar duro e nunca mais vai descongelar!]** ou porque ela estava beijando o Maroto até dois segundos atrás, ou porque também os dois não **[Apolo: "...tem noção do que estão fazendo ali, protagonizando essa porra sem noção."]**estavam nem a um centímetro de distancia, **(Vovó: Pressinto um fornication...) (Gareth: MAS VOCÊS ESTÃO DEITADOS UM SOBRE O OUTRO, INFERNO! QUER DIZER QUE ELE ESTÁ FLUTUANDO? AI QUE MEDO!)[Apolo: Se não tão a nem um cm de distância, tão colados. SUFOQUEM.]** ela conseguia sentir a respiração ofegante **(Gareth: A respiração está ofegante, não o James. Ai q tuto1!) (Vovó: #2 na Gareth.)[Apolo: MANOLO, REPITO MEU COMENTÁRIO ANTERIOR.]** de James ainda em sua boca assim como tinha certeza que ele podia sentir a sua própria, **(Gareth: EU. NÃO. ESTOU. ENTENDENDO. NADICA. DE. NADA.) (Vovó: Não, que isso! Você respira e nem vai sentir nada! Sua anta anoréxica!)[Apolo: No gelo, o James só sente TESÃO.]** seu cérebro parara de funcionar, **(Gareth: NOTEI.) (Vovó: E como seus neurônios não tem No-Brake...)[Apolo: Ok, coma cerebral, pode ir embora?]** ela estava beijando James Potter o alvo de seu próprio ódio pela segunda vez naquele dia,**(Gareth: QUE FIC MEDONHA.) (Vovó: Ah, foda-se. #Vai beber#)** realmente Merlin devia estar junto com o Maroto num complô contra ela. **(Vovó: ENFIA O NOME DE MERLIN NO CU DA SUA MÃE, FILHA DA PUTA DESGRAÇADA!) (Vovó: Merlin tem mais o que fazer, fica a dica.)[Apolo: Aí que ela acende!]**

Er Lily... **(Gareth: Err? Tá raspando a garganta?) (Vovó: Aproveita e cospe na Lily.)** Desculpa, eu não consegui resistir... **(Vovó: Sério que ele me obedeceu? #assustada com seu poder#)[Apolo: "Ops, te comi :D"]** – O Maroto disse se levantando e estendendo mão para que ela levantasse. **(Gareth: AHAN.) (Vovó: Mão, sei.)[Apolo: Estendeu a baguete! ...de gergeliiiim q]**

Ela aceitou a **(Gareth: "...benga...") (Vovó: Gareth roubou minha piada.)[Apolo: '...esmola'.]** mão dele e se levantou mas meio que tropeçou **(Gareth: CENA TRASH FORÇADA Nº 8923624693264. Vão à merda.) (Vovó: Isso aí é um tremendo clichê.)[Apolo: MANO, ESSA LILY NÃO SABE ANDAR? QUANTOS ANOS ELA TEM? Só trupica!][Apolo 2: Ou isso é um encosto safado!]** e acabou sendo amparada por ele caindo direitinho em seus braços, aquele espaço parecia ter sido feito especialmente para Lily **(Vovó: Quer saber onde é realmente o seu lugar? No cu do capeta, FALEI.) (Gareth: Sabe o que eu entendi? Aquele espaço = o cu do James. HAUSHAUSHUAHSUAHS!)[Apolo: NOSSA, MANOLO, EU LI 'ESPECIALMENTE PARA O LOLÓ.' IUHIKAUSKAUSUASKASKUASKU!]** a perfeição com que ela cabia nos braços de James era indescritível ( N/A: Por isso eu vou parar de descrever...hehehehehe **(Gareth: SIRIRICA! QUE MEDO! #foge da fic#)(Vovó: N/A do demo. #Fecha os olhos para não lê-la#))[Apolo: Aham, autora, senta LÁ.]** ). Sentia mais uma vez o perfume cítrico que emanava do rapaz**(Gareth: Cecê.) (Vovó: Que isso, Gareth! Olha o nível!)[Apolo: Aquele cheiro de KIWI, tá ligado?]**aquele perfume que entorpecia seus sentidos **(Gareth: Futum de pedreiro.) (Vovó: UI.)[Apolo: Mano, se alguém dissesse que meu perfume ENTORPECE OS SENTIDOS de alguém, eu NO MINIMO ia tomar um banhão pra tirar a pessoa do estado de transe, NA BOA.]** e levava seu cérebro ao estado estuporado, **(Gareth: Gambá morto.) (Vovó: Universo das Amoras Azuis.)[Apolo: Ou seja, alterou um ou dois neurônios de lugar.]** olhou para cima e viu os olhos de James a fitando com carinho porém com um leve toque de desespero, **(Gareth: Oi?)[Apolo: No estilo PARA PARA PAPAPAPAPA PARA PARAPA PAPAPAPAAAA HEEEY É UM MORTO MUITO LOK. Q]** desesperado era assim que estava pela ruivinha, estava mais que apaixonado por ela, **(Vovó: Essa fic me faz lembrar de "Lua Nova" e isso não é nada bom.) (Gareth: Cês tão na ESCOLA ainda, moleques de merda. Vão viver!)[Apolo: "Era uma ligeira vontade de tatuar o nome dela dentro de um coração..."]** não conseguia imaginar do que se seria de sua vida acordando e não dando de cara com aquele cabelo ruivo **(Vovó: Cara, com tanta coisa para ver você quer olhar a crina da garota? Ah, vai se tratar, doença!)(Gareth: Homem querendo o CABELO? Ahan, senta lá.)[Apolo: Ou seja, acordar com a Lily ou com UM BÁRBARO VIKING, TANTUFAS.][Apolo 2: E esse 'imaginar do que se seria de sua vida'? Autora, VOCÊ LÊ O QUE VOCÊ ESCREVE?]** e aquelas esmeraldas olhando para ele nem que fosse com total desprezo,**(Gareth: Sadomasô.) (Vovó: Gosta de chicotes também, James?)[Apolo: Isso se chama OBSESSÃO e tem cura. NO CONSULTÓRIO PSIQUIÁTRICO.]** precisava de Lily para continuar a vida sem ela ele seria menos que nada...( N/A: idéia do porra nenhuma liga não... **(Vovó: Queeem quer um pronooooome! Quem vaaai querer! Tá fresquiiiinho, tá boniiiiito!)(Gareth: ME EXPLICA O QUE CARALHOS AZUIS-ESVERDEADOS FOI ESSA FRASE.)[Apolo: Autora says: AE CAMBADZ, IDEIA DO CARALHO DO PORRA NINHUMAE MAIX CEIX TÃO LIGADO NÉ BUCETAUM #filosofiasdafavela]** eu tive a brilhante idéia de dizer que cabo frio tinha porra nenhuma e **[Apolo: Cabo frio? Tipo das Facas Ginso? Q]** agora eu moro em São Pedro que consegue ter menos que porá nenhuma neh meu cunhadinhu? **(Vovó: WTF? Nem sei o que dizer.) (Gareth: Porá? Cara, nem xingar essa filha da puta sabe. Vá à merda.)(Gareth 2: Quem estiver entendendo ganha uma bala de canela.)[Apolo: Autora, você devia ser proibida de mexer no computador até atingir 12 anos de idade.]** Eu e meu cunhado concordamos com a minha grande tese... huahuahuahuahua **(Gareth: #ouve grilos, MUITOS grilos#)(Vovó: Eu leio fics toscas... #Vai ligar para John#)(#Gareth incorporou o 'espritu' Justin Benga#: Põe minha benga na boca dessa menina e mande-a pra puta que pariu. Vou afogá-la com minha porra e espancá-la com minhas bolas, essa filha de uma ronca e fuça desnaturada, virgem, gorda e feia. Beijo, tchau.)(#Gareth volta# Esse 'espritu' era boca-suja, hein? Minha boca tá com gosto de lixo!)[Apolo foi ouvir Adônis tocando guitarra.]** )

Não foi culpa sua James. **(Gareth: VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO... #grita#)(Vovó: Foi culpa da vírgula1 não está vendo que ela até fugiu para evitar ser presa na sentença, Manolo?)[Apolo: "Eu sou gostosa mesmo, vou no bile sem calcinha, encaçapo todos, sou foda, na cama te esculacho, na sala ou no quarto, no beco ou no carro... EEEEUEUEUEU eu sou sinistro."]** – Ela não sabia porque dissera aquilo, **[Apolo: eu sei! Isso se chama SIR THOMAS ENRABANDO SUA CONSCIÊNCIA.]** sabia que tinha que dizer então automaticamente saiu, **(Vovó: Ih, tá de pau duro e quer o Remus pra se aliviar. TENSO.)(Gareth: Cagou. HAUSHAUHSUAHSHAHSAUH!)[Apolo: "Ops, gozei :D"]** sabe, como você ver o amor da sua vida dizer eu te amo, **[Apolo: Na verdade, se você nem conhece a pessoa e ela é o amor da sua vida, você virar e dizer EU TE AMO, ela pode te processar por assédio ;D n-]** e você dizer eu também, ver o por do sol mais lindo do mundo e sorrir, olhar para as estrelas e não tentar contá-las mesmo sabendo ser impossível ou não procurar pela sua favorita. **(Vovó: Creeeeeedo neste parágrafo! Alguém aí ainda é contra pena de morte?)(Gareth: AUTORA, DIGA NÃO ÀS DORGAS, MINHA FILHA. ISSO É UMA FIC OU UM LIVRO DE AUTO-AJUDA?) (Vovó 2: iuhfapkfoohivyrt iufahbiurtyua DOOOOOOOOORGAS.)[Apolo: Estilo OUVI AQUELA MÚSICA DO SKANK E FIZ UMA PARÁFRASE MALANDRA.]**

Ele sorriu, solenemente, **(Gareth: Oi?) (Vovó: Hun, sem graça.)[Apolo: Tipo ELA MORRERÁ EM 5 ANOS MESMO. #filosofiaDUMAU]** simplesmente sorriu, **(Gareth: Isso foi tão desnecessário que eu até brochei.) (Vovó: Eu também, Gareth. Vem cá me dar um apoio moral, Appy!)[Apolo olha pro lado: QUÊ? Er... só se a M&M's disser que nunca mais vai transar comigo. #piadinhasdotwitter][Apolo 2: Acima dos 18 eu tô entrevistando. Q]** ela acabara de dizer que não era culpa dele, ela, Lily Evans estava finalmente admitindo que o erro não fora dele, **[Apolo: Manolo, nem me importo.]** realmente esse era o melhor dia do Sirius de todos. **(Gareth: E eu espero, do FUNDO DO MEU CORAÇÃO, que seja o último. #Munda a informa que essa fic tem uma segunda temporada# MÁ EU NÃO RIPO NEM FODENDO! #foge pra Indonésia#)(Vovó: Eu não quero ripar a segunda temporada! Cansei de ler fic ruim, mano! #Foge com um litro de saquê na mão#)[Apolo: Segunda temporada DE UMA PORRA DE UM DIA? Ah tá. Autora, nem a metafísica consegue. (só a Matrix.)][Apolo 2: EEEE, PARABÉNS, JAMELÃO, EEE! Agora come logo e não enche.]**

Eles voltaram a se encarar daquela maneira furtiva. **(Gareth: "Tô com bafo, amore?") (Vovó: "Ai, a calcinha entalou! Tira pra mim?")[Apolo: "Fico bonito de drag?"][Apolo 2: Lily says: "Pra me comer... tem que ter 30cm de peru." James says: "EITA PUTA QUE PARIU!" Criança x: "DESCE, SOBE! EI, EI! DESCE, SOBE! EI, EI!" #dialogosdofunk]** Como se nunca tivessem se olhado, os olhos se procuravam **(Vovó: Luan Santana em Hog. TENSO DEMAIS DA CONTA.)(Gareth: ZAROIO! LUAN SANTANA FAZENDO ESCOLA! AUSHAUHSAU)[Apolo: Momento CAAAAAAMALEÃO no Discovery Channel!]** era como se ele tivesse que encarar aqueles orbes esmeraldinos, **(Gareth: UQUÊ? MEUDEUZ, QUE FIC É ESSA? #arranca os olhos e os come com farinha#)(Vovó: Sempre tem um 'orbres' perdido em meio a um parágrafo trash. Q linds.)[Apolo: Aê autora, cada um no seu quadrado, e esse NÃO É O SEU, então XIU.]** nunca vira olhos bonitos como os de Lily, eram simplesmente fascinantes e a cada dia o fascinavam mais. **(Gareth: #vai brincar com sua coleção My Little Poney#)(Vovó: Pois é, ela usa 'orbes' e depois 'olhos'. Tem gente que não sabe usar um dicionário!)[Apolo: OK, NEXT!]**

Ela se sentia magnetizada, **(Gareth: VAI TOMAR NO MEIO DO RABO!) (Vovó: X-Men fazendo crossover com HP? Daqui a pouco alguém vem me dizer que o Dumbie é o Charles disfarçado!)[Apolo: Sempre soube que o James era um experimento tóxico que deu errado.]** pelos olhos de James, eles eram extremamente peculiares porem lindos do mesmo jeito, **(Gareth: Porque é singular, não pode ser bonito. ÓIA O PRECONCEITO!) (Vovó: A garota curte uma coisa meio exótica! Aposto que ela adora uma suruba interespécies!)[Apolo: Tá bom, autora, já sabe a opinião popular sobre essa fixação por OLHOS, né?]** aquele castanho profundo **[Apolo: Cor de bosta de neném.]** com pequenos traços tão verdes quanto seus olhos vindos da pupila, **(Gareth: AI, CARA, SÉRIO QUE ELA VAI DESCREVER OS OLHOS A ESSA ALTURA DO CAMPEONATO? TOMAR NO CU CABELUDO E SUJO DE BOSTA!)[Apolo: Tá bom. É que nem aquela fic que Mary Sue tinha os olhos com TRAÇOS LILÁS NAS ÍRIS (qualquer merda assim). Tipo, "EU SOU OTAKU E MINHA OC TEM OLHOS ROXOS NATURAIS SE EU QUISER, TÁ?"]** até se chocarem, **(Vovó: Kaboom! FAIL.)[Apolo: ATÉ SE CHOCAR O QUÊ? OS DOIS BATERAM OS OLHOS, MANOLO? KUASUKAKUSKUASKUASKU! NOSSA, QUE MERDA.]** com a íris, eram extremamente idênticos aos olhos de Rach, **(Gareth: Ai que tudo!1 Será que é porque eles SÃO PARENTES, PORRA?) (Vovó: Ignore a genética, ela é inútil!)[Apolo: Autora, MENAS.]** mas os óculos de aros redondos atribuíam um charme indescritível à pessoa de James, **(Vovó: A pessoa? Mano, que coisa mais tosca!) (Gareth: Essa eu passo pro próximo.)[Apolo: Um charme, assim, como dizer... NERD GAY ENRUSTIDO.]** e mais uma vez se pegou encarando aqueles olhos sem quase nem piscar,**(Gareth: #vai comer Ruffles com uma onça-pintada#)(Vovó: Nem li.)[Apolo: A GENTE JÁ PERCEBEU, AUTORA. VOCÊ REPETIU ESSA INFORMAÇÃO POR 938 VEZES NO MESMO CAPÍTULO. ATÉ QUEM NÃO LEU ESSA PORRA SABE DISSO.]** até que sentiu ele afastar uma mecha de seus cabelos que lhe caiam sobre a face com um simples toque o que a fez estremecer toda e fechar os olhos. **(Gareth: "E então James disse: 'Me come, tesaum?'") (Vovó: Ui, a mona sente um grande tesaum pelo cabelereiro gay, que tuton!)[Apolo: "Lily... você é estrábica?"]**

Acho melhor nós entrarmos os outros devem estar esperando. **(Vovó: A suruba grupal tem que ser feita quando todos estiverem presentes!)[Apolo: James, você nunca teve meu respeito, mas agora faço questão de te xingar muito no twitter.]** – Ele conseguiu se pronunciar, **(Vovó: Mais um querendo se candidatar a Deputado, tks tks tks...) (Gareth: Morre. Agora.)** não queria manchar mais ainda a sua reputação coma a ruivinha. **(Vovó: Manche esta maldita 'ruivinha' com seu sangue, cara! #Dá uma machadada em James#)[Apolo: Ah, manolo, mancada usar o verbo MANCHAR numa hora dessas.][Apolo 2: "...sua reputação coma a ruivinha." ? ASAUSUASUKAUSKUASKUAS! ISSO FOI A VOZ DO SIR THOMAS FALANDO DENTRO DA CABEÇA DO JAMES, HEIN?]**

É **(Gareth: Vírgula)** acho melhor irmos. **(Vovó: "Vamos brincar no bosque, enquanto seu lobo não vem!")[Apolo: Falou, vai tarde.]** – Ela disse sem ainda deixar de encarar o Maroto. **(Gareth: Eu quero largar a fic, posso? #Munda olha feio# Tá. Mas não reclamem se eu matar alguém!) (Vovó: Eu não reclamo, até dou apoio, Gareth!)**

Ele começou a andar mas sentiu **[Apolo: "...uma dedada de Lily. Ah, ela entendeu o recado!"]** alguém segurar sua mão **(Gareth: É um istrupadõ. E eu nem vou me dar ao trabalho de falar que antes do mas usa-se vírgula.) (Vovó: Sekestradô, istrupadô e isquartejadô. Foge, Lily!)[Apolo: "Era Eduardo Cullen, seduzindo ao luar."]** e um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, porque ela tinha que fazer isso, seria tão mais fácil deixá-lo partir **(Gareth: Oh, Carlos Daniel!) (Vovó completa: "Vá, meu amado! Encontre-se com o seu verdadeiro amor! Busque seus sonhos, meu amado! Jamais te esquecerei! #chora e desmaia#")[Apolo canta: CHOOOOOORANDO SE FOI, QUEM UM DIA SÓ ME FEZ CHORA-AAAAR! CHORANDO ESTARÁ, AO LEMBRAAAAR DE UM AMOR, QUEM UM DIA NÃO SOUBE CUIDA-AAAAAAR!]**, depois de tempo ele não responderia mais por si, **[Apolo: Então: PÁRA TUDO! CHAMEM O NEO E O MORPHEUS PARA PARALISAR A MATRIX!]** ela não dizia que não gostava que ele roubasse beijos dela, então porque ela facilitava tanto as coisas pra que ele fizesse isso. **(Gareth: OK, estamos falando de quê, mesmo?) (Vovó: Vai dizer que você não está louca pra dar a perseguida, Lilian?)[Apolo: A autora está dizendo que A LILY FACILITA PORQUE TÁ QUERENU.]**

Virou para trás e **(Vovó: "...sentiu algo duro roçando em suas nádegas...")[Apolo: PENTAAAAAAAAAAADA VIOLENTA! Q]** viu a garota quase chorando, **(Gareth: Mimimi!)[Apolo: Meu, NEM COMER A MINA QUE TÁ FACIN O JAMES SABE.][Apolo 2; A vontade de dar era tal...]** que só soube que fez na hora o que seu coração mandou a envolveu num abraço quente e beijou delicadamente os cabelos da garota, **(Vovó: Gay demais. Cara, chega de ficar beijando delicadamente! Mete e acaba logo com a fic!) (Gareth: BROCHAY.)[Apolo: MIMIMI COME LOGO, SEU RIDICULO.]** na parte superior da cabeça. **(Gareth: NÃO, ANTA, OS CABELOS DA PARTE INTERNA DA CABEÇA! MAS VÁ PRA PUTA QUE PARIU, MESMO! INFERNO DE VIDA! #chuta a cadeira#)(Vovó: Ele beijou a moleira dela? Cena hilária.)[Apolo: Beijou o vulcão em erupção! PLOSH!]**

O que houve Lily? **(Vovó: "...Ah, James! Eu e-e-enfiei a ví-vírgula no c-cu! Foi m-mais f-forte q-q-ue eu! Sinto muito!")[Apolo: O ouvido! #falecidaJenfeelings]** – Perguntou ele com a voz mais doce do mundo. **(Gareth: Ai. CREPÚSCULO NÃO, PELO AMOR DE DEUS. EU IMPLORO.) (Vovó: Olha a glicose anal, gentch!)[Apolo: A voz de BICHA, vey.]**

Eu não sei, eu só vi você ir embora assim, sabe virar as costas e começar a andar e me deu vontade de chorar. **(Gareth: MIMIMI!) (Vovó: Aaaah, tendi. Ela viu aquela bunda mole e cheia de celulite se movendo e sentiu ânsias de vômito, mas como não tinha onde vomitar, ela chorou. Simples assim!)[Apolo: E o órfão é o Harry;]** – Ela disse sentindo as lágrimas saírem de seus olhos. **(Vovó: Não, lágrimas saem da bunda.)** – Não liga James eu sou assim mesmo, ridícula, **(Gareth: AHAN, ABIGA, IÇU MERMU!1!) (Vovó: Isso, bee! Tá na hora de se assumir!)[Apolo: OK, NEXT.]** agora devo estar mais ridícula ainda, com o lápis todo borrado a maquiagem que já é pouca deve ter escorrido toda. **(Gareth: Maquiagem de puta detected.) (Vovó: Eu diria maquiagem de emo OU do Ney Matogrosso.)[Apolo: No melhor estilo CABARAM AS GRAVAÇÕES DO 'SENHOR DOS ANAIS'.]** – Ela disse sorrindo.

A ruivinha me perdoe ridícula você não fica de jeito nenhum , você ta sempre linda. **(Gareth: CONSTRUÇÃO, ASSIM, FENOMENAL, NÉ?) (Vovó: Se um homem te disse que você é bonita de qualquer jeito pode saber que ele está desesperado e quer te comer. Fato dermatologicamente testado.)[Apolo: Ok, ENTÃO PROVA AE, SE VIRA NOS 30!]** – Ele disse sorrindo a soltando do abraço.**(Gareth: Imagem mental MUITO bizarra.)**

James.- Ela lhe chamou. **(Gareth: Jura? Eu pensei que a segunda personalidade do Jaiminho tava gritando. Tonta! #bate na testa#)(Vovó: Ele está na sua frente, não precisa chama-lo, fia.)**

Hum? **(Vovó: Quem tem que gemer é ela, e não você, James.)**

**[Apolo: Lily says: "NA HORA DU AMÔ, EU FALO ATÉ QUE VOU CASAR."]** Não me deixa sozinha vai?**(Gareth: Eu tô entendendo TUTON.) (Vovó: Ah, quelida... Depois que você estiver grávida pode saber que ele vai te jogar na sarjeta, ao relento. Mas, até lá, ele precisa de uma puta barata.) (Gareth 2: Travessões, queridos, onde estão?)[Apolo: BORA MORÁ COS SEUS PAIS, MULÉ!]**

Ele sorriu e pegou a mão dela a levando em direção ao **[Apolo: PERU!]** castelo, **(Gareth: Levando só A MÃO? Cara, essa fic é... #se mata#)(Vovó: Decepou a mão da garota pra levar para o castelo? Só pode ser macumba!)** mas lá ela disse que tinha alguma coisa pra fazer **[Apolo: DAR PRA QUEM QUER COMER, NÉ LILY ;) ]** com um sorriso extremamente Maroto no rosto, e foi embora **(Gareth: E levou a pontuação consigo.) (Vovó: Todo mundo é aprendiz de Maroto nesta fic. FUCK.)[Apolo: Ficou nesse momento no pegada UMAS 19 HORAS SEGUIDAS, aí depois começa a chorar e depois sorri escrotamente e fala que tem coisa melhor pra fazer... alguém aí conhece um psiquiatra bom?]**

Era hora do almoço e nada das meninas terem aparecido ainda, **(Gareth: Estão se comendo na Floresta Proibida.) (Vovó: Siririca ao ar livre... Coisa horrorosa.)[Apolo: Elas estão comendo aranhas selvagens... AQUELAS DA ARAGOGUE, PÔ! Q (6)]** isso era extremamente esquisito desde que Rach e Sirius engataram nessa paixão desenfreante **(Vovó: A autora está falando sobre carros? 'Engatar' e esse 'desenfreante' do capeta. Ela não pode estar falando sério.)(Gareth: Eu não tenho PALAVRAS, cara.)[Apolo: Mais respeitoso seria se o Sirius tivesse engatado na Rach.][Apolo 2: Paixão desenfreaDA, CARALHO, DIFÍCIL?]** era praticamente impossível ver ela **(Vovó: "Ver ela", que isso. A Miss pad tá de brinks comigo.)** longe do Maroto ainda mais na hora de comer **[Apolo: Por quê? O Sirius vira um cachorro do tamanho do cabelo da Hermione e cobre a menina, aí não dá pra ver? Q]** quando eles davam uma bela exibição de agarração publica a mesa. **(Gareth: #abandona a fic e vai cozinhar um pato de borracha#)(#Vovó está auxiliando Gareth#)[Apolo: Ou seja, iogurtinho pra todo mundo na hora do café! o/]**

Onde é que estão as meninas? **(Vovó: No inferno. #Esconde os corpos#)(Gareth: Boa, Vovó!)[Apolo: Na esquina.][Apolo 2: No silviço.][Apolo 3: No bitch stop.][Apolo 4: Na casa da luz vermelha.][Apolo 5: Quer mais? :DD]** – Perguntou Sirius curioso. **(Gareth: Sirius curió, que eu lí. #TENSO)[Apolo: Foi a deixa pra tu comparecer com o Remuxo, porra.]**

Não sei, a Lily voltou comigo mas depois disse que tinha alguma coisa pra fazer **(Gareth: Hmmm...)[Apolo: já dei todas as possibilidades de localização dessa porra.]** e sumiu de vista. **(Vovó: Ih, fugiu de você depois da trepada? Acho que alguém aqui tem que procurar um especialista em ejaculação precoce...)[Apolo: Caiu no penhasco que a Hermione/GTSF tinha que ter caído no primeiro cap? *-*]**

Minha intuição diz que elas estão juntas e que disso não vai sair boa coisa. **(Vovó: Minha intuição me diz que essa fic e a sua próxima temporada tendem a ser um caos.)[Apolo: E essa bosta sem nexo foi o dia do Sirius? Eu sinceramente cortaria relações com esses amigos toscos, se fosse o Siri-cus.]**– Disse Remus calmamente. **(Gareth: #brinca de gangorra com o travessão#)**

Deixa de ser paranóico Aluado. **(Vovó: Li 'parabólico Aluado'! Huhuhueueueh! Caralho, coisa horrorosa!)(Gareth: Vovó, já falei pra parar de se dorgar durante as ripagens!)[Apolo: Deixa de ser BICHA primeiro.]** – Respondeu Potter. **(Gareth: ...)**

É o que nossas garotas poderiam estar fazendo de ruim? **(Gareth: Matando vírgulas, torturando a coerência, queimando meus neurônios...) (Vovó: Brincando de esconde-esconde com um vibrador, arrancando olhos de ursinhos carinhosos, ouvindo Restart...)[Apolo: Primeira opção: lendo essa fic.]** – Perguntou Almofadinhas soltando um sorriso tranqüilo **(Gareth: Ele SOLTOU um SORRISO TRANQUILO. Maconha correndo SOLTA.) (Vovó: Maconha? Gareth, isso tá parecendo um tremendo Misto... Daqueles que exalam até vapor colorido!)[Apolo: ...]**

Realmente o que as meninas poderiam estar fazendo de ruim contra eles...? **(Gareth: Tá perguntando pra mim? EU imagino em MUUUITAS coisas, criança parida pelo cão.) (Vovó: Sei lá, armando uma guerra de travesseiros OU uma greve de sexo.)[Apolo: Mano, elas são todas lésbicas e não curtem pinto, difícil?]**

End os chapter three **(Gareth: End 'os'? MENINA VAI TOMAR NA PELANCA DO C... #leva cacetada#) (Vovó: 'os'? WTF, fia?)[Apolo: Falou, manolo _|_]**

N/A: **[Apolo olha o tamanho da NA e vai fumar um maço inteiro de cigarros pra ver se acalma.]** bom esse eh u cap três eu sei que ficou pequenininho **(Gareth: Pequeno é o meu mamilo esquerdo, passei a tarde inteira ripando essa bosta cozida, cria de Lúcifer. #revoltz#)(Vovó: Preciso mesmo dizer que cada linha foi uma tortura diferente para mim? #putarevolts#)[Apolo: Lógico! Tu faz uma CARALHA de uma NA do tamanho de uma fic inteira, PORRA, tá querendo o que?]** eh que ele era maior mais ele tava ficando muito grande tava da pág 24 ateh a 40 do Word **(Gareth: Se fosse desse tamanho todo eu me matava. Sério.) (Vovó: Eu não me mataria, faria um estrago com a cara de alguém desavisado. #TPMFeelings.)** e naum tinha acabadu ainda então eu resolvi **[Apolo: não vou ripar isso.]** dividir em dois não fiquem zangados comigo naum tah? **(Vovó: "Oh, Miss Paulina Paola Pad Paulete! Jamais te perdoarei! Essa traição foi inaceitável!") (Gareth: Fico. Ainda mais com esse internetês FILHO DE UMA PUTA que dói os olhos.)** Eu prometo que o capitulo quatro vem logo ai e agora com certeza vocês terão em vez de quatro capítulos cinco **(Gareth: Hã? Vou reler, peraê.) (Vovó: Eu me lembro da autora mencionar apenas 3 capítulos! Por isso eu a escolhi para ripar! Você mentiu pra mim, mocinha!) (Gareth 2: QUATRO CAPÍTULOS CINCO? NÃÃÃÃ... #enfia um lápis sem ponta no pulmão direito#)** pensem assim teremos um capitulo a mais de feliz dia do sirius ( grande coisa huahauahuahuau ) **(Gareth: Eu te odeio com todas as minhas forças, aberração da natureza.) (Vovó: Grandes merdas. Eu prefiro beijar a bunda de um mendigo a ripar o próximo capítulo!)** bom esse capitulo vai dedicado a Lisa Black que betou o outro pra mim **(Gareth: O QUÊÊÊ? TEVE BETA? NÃO, EU ODEIO AINDA MAIS ESSA GURIA! AAAAAAAARGH! #roga todas as pragas que conhece na beta de araque#)(Vovó: E essa criatura ainda chama a guria de beta! Oh, noob, ela está te fazendo de idiota! Parece que ela quer te humilhar e atrapalha ainda mais o texto!)** e que me fez ter uma idéia maravilhosa para o quarto...Lisa esse cap eh seu...quem quiser dar uma olhada nas fics dela são Te amo lily é tão difícil de entender, como nossos pais ou quase, relatos marotos e Metal contras as nuvens a sina de um prisioneiro... **(Vovó: Quem serááááá, a próxima vítima agoooora?)(Gareth: Estão bem anotadas como futuras vítimas de ripagens. Anotaram também, Vingadores?)** já que estou na onda da propaganda, peço que leiam Cala te! **(Vovó: "cala te"? Que isso? É de comer ou de beber?)(Gareth: Com esse erro MARAVILHOSO? AHAN, CLAUDETE CLAUDIANA, SENTA LÁ.)** Da Luh Black ( bju luh...) ...Formandos de 1977 da Juliana Montez a qual já esta terminada e eu faço participação nu ultimo cap ( te doluh juh...) **(Vovó: Vão todos à merda sem fim do inferno.) (Gareth: #vai matar todas as pessoas cujos nomes foram citados#)**, as fics da Mylla Evans ( espero que vc comente viu mocinha ¬¬ ) **(Vovó: Emote do caralho.)** são muitas então eu vou dizer as minhas favoritas, a Donzela e o Cavaleiro, Babás Marotas **(Vovó: Crossover, eu tenho PÂNICO!)(Gareth: OH. MY. GOD. QUE MEDO.)**e Conte-me os seus sonhos, e as fics da Cecelitxa. **(Gareth: Sente o NÍVEL do nick... é triste.) (Vovó: Lagartixa, digo e repito.)** ( vlw por comenteCeh... ) **(Vovó: Q?)** Confissões de uma adolescente em crise e Amores de verão ah e uma que eu to lendo e adorei a Vera Crime Organizado da BazalunGa...( eu sei que c ja leu mais deixe um comenteriozinhu please ) **(Vovó: Quanta BOSTA reunida, cara. Vou beber.) (Gareth: Eu vou parar de ler. E NINGUÉM VEM ENCHER SACO, NÃO! #vai afiar seu machado de incêndio#)** acho que já fiz propaganda demais só faltando lógico a da minha bff ( best friend forever além de minha paciente numero um ) **(Vovó: Morram, as duas.)** gabizinha do meu colação **(Gareth: ...)** se eh que essa garota postasse pq ela quer que eu poste neh? A Porque eu tive que escutar de Gabi., vou ver se eu tenho alguma idéia pra tua fic gabi... **(Gareth:...) (Vovó: Ah, fodam-se.)[Apolo: VISHE, NEM LI, HIHI =D]**

Bjus a todos que comentaram e eu espero que continuem comentando e os que não comentaram vai naum custa nada só aperte o botãozinho e diga.. gostei tah legal bjus...só isso e eu agradeço... **(Gareth: Vai tomar no meio do seu c... #língua é arrancada#)(Vovó: Vale criar um profile fake e te xingar na página das reviews? #Esperançosa#)[Apolo: NINGUÉM VAI FAZER PORRA NENHUMA NÃO, AUTORA, ENTÃO MENOS.]**

Bjus daquela que jura solenemente que não pretende fazer nada de bom, **(Vovó: E não fez, isso eu posso te garantir.)**  
Rachel Emily Potter Davis Black... (eh sou eu mesmo...; ) **(Vovó: Oh, que bipolaridade!)** ou só...

Rach Black... **(Gareth: Se houvesse algo pior que a Praga Proibida Ômega Evolution, eu usaria contra você, pode ter certeza.) (Vovó: Ai, que vontade de matar alguém..)**

Ps: Espero que vcs comentem o cap quatro só vira quando eu receber 18 reviews...bjinhus e Malfeito feito...;) **(Gareth: #extremamente estressada, vai beber#)(Vovó: Chantagem barata, eu mereço.)[Apolo: mano, review não quer dizer que é algo bom, fuzila o perfil com uns VAI TOMAR NO SEU CU e pronto., Q]**


End file.
